Dogged
by Fat With Fuzz
Summary: Adam encounters an augmented version of Medusa on one of his missions. After confronting her and her hulking sidekick, Adam learns that a man named Rayne Martial has been working for several years on augmenting animals for use as weapons. The Medusa, named Cori, is hospitalized and Adam watches her dog. Begrudged, Adam soon finds out there is more to the dog than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to know who she is!" The surveillance photos jolted the crystal desk and everything on it as they smashed to its surface.

David whipped around from his giant screen, nearly dropping his ball. "Adam? Wha-"

The tall, dark man bared his teeth from the other side of the room. "Sarif, you better stop keeping secrets when it involves me!"

Sarif sighed. He made his way down the level steps, to his desk. He went straight to the pictures without a response. A hand clawed at his chin as he studied them. Adam's fury stalled, but it did not lessen nor loose its audacity.

"Sarif."

The man still didn't answer.

"Sarif!"

With coolness the boss set the pictures down. "So, she's scouting the Lars Icro plantation as well as you, like I told you too. Is she a threat?"

"You tell me. She's sporting military-grade augmentations and she knew your company files. I caught her hacking one of the computers. She and I were not the only ones there. The company is having shipments orchestrated without a documented schedule. Whoever they were, they were prepared. So prepared, I wasn't expecting to be out gunned or overpowered.

"Adam, I don't know. How am I doing you an injustice?"

"I had a piece of her hair analyzed, after she decided to help me get the hell out of there."

"How well did that go?" Sarif caught the bag with his augmented hand when Adam chucked it at him with some anger aiding the momentum. He looked the bag over. "Blue and braided."

"Yeah, boss," Adam responded, sharply.

"Enlighten me on why it's blue."

Adam folded his arms and shifted his weight to his left foot. "I don't know. Some type of blinding blue spectrum. Think of it as…a deadly version of an LED light. My head is killing me. I'd appreciate an upgrade to my retinal enhancement, if I'm going to stop her. Otherwise, I won't be able to get close or follow her. I want to question her. I was not her target and I want to know what is."

"A Modern day Medusa. Heh, I never thought it would be so to do this. I'm rather impressed. All right Adam, find her, but don't maim her, all right? Go see Frank, he'll figure something out."

"I'll see Frank, all right. He's got some explaining to do as to why my retinal enhancement isn't working to its full potential." Adam whisked away and was gone.

Sarif paced, admiring the blue hair. He could see the synthetic fibers in each strand that held light. At will this…aug woman could light up her strands of hair and blind anything or any man. He was now concerned about who she worked for. He'd have to make sure Adam was prepped enough to deal with any surprises these people might have if he were to run into this "Medusa" again.

"I don't give a damn about why you can't get it to work, just send it to me and I can fix it. I've told you this HOW many times? No, he will not know! Dammit, just send it to me or I'll hack your computer and send Amilia all of those little-"

"Know what?"

Pritchard jumped up from his desk to make eye-contact with the tall, dark, and handsome man as he walked into his office. This man folded his arms and his black shades flashed with interest. Pritchard gave an annoyed sigh.

"Just…send it to me." He hung up the phone and fell back in his chair. "What, Jensen?" Came his spitting snarl.

"Take it easy." Adam dropped his arms and moved closer. "I need you to modify my retinal enhancement to block extreme spectrums of light."

Pritchard scoffed. "What? They do that all ready."

Adam's teeth flashed. "Dammit, I've got a splitting headache because my upgrades weren't advanced enough to keep it from happening. I ran into another aug soldier that can produce so much light it burns your eyes out of your damn skull! This is serious, Pritchard!"

The haughty man rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood and pushed his chair back. "I'll adjust the settings. Don't punch me if it hurts your headache."

A few hours later, Adam was lying on his couch, in his office, face to the back cushions. Painkillers didn't seem to help whatever headache he had. The limb clinic had made sure there was no damage to the brain. It would just have to subside on its own, as well as the ache from his shades being modified.

He saw the woman once more. She was of African descent. Thick blue cornrows lined her head clear down to below her shoulders. Her eyes glowed as well as her braids. Adam squinted as the pain registered. She took out several men with gunfire and her face became a fire with what seemed to be glowing cracks in her skin. From her lips to her eyes, ears, then down her neck. Adam turned away. The pain was horrendous now. He crouched and made his way to take her out. Doing that would be very difficult.

"Adam."

He turned to see her glowing face and strands of snake-like braids levitating before him. The pain was terrible, but he couldn't squint or look away. The woman pulled a hood over her head and Megan's face and body suddenly appeared before him.

"Adam? Adam, wake up."

The man shot up in a flash, panting some. His visors ejected and clicked. The office was there now. It was…strange. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a groan. A hand rubbed his backside in his strange trance of pain.

"Megan," Adam reassured himself in his raspy, low voice.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed to be half awake. It's nothing; I just wanted to check on you, is all. Rest."

The man felt the kiss on his cheek and the hand left his back. "Megan, where is Sarif?"

The woman paused at the door way. "He's making some phone calls for a few things. He's in his office. I want you rest and so does he. We've told your team to leave you alone for the time being."

"I can't rest anymore. I keep…seeing her. Son of bitch." Adam shifted and turned around. His feet met the floor. He held his head with one hand while he looked over his augmented hand that was free. "I wonder if she had a choice."

Megan held her hands before her and sighed in sorrow for Adam. No, he didn't have a choice in any of this. She had been to his apartment after Adam had finished his truth crusade. His bathroom mirror screamed with anger. She personally contacted the landlord and paid him a large sum to fix it. He was commissioned to modify the mirror where it could be closed off or shifted out. That way, if Adam wanted to see himself, he could decide for himself. "I'll bring you a drink."

"A beer would be nice. It might take the edge off of this damn fault going through my skull."

Megan smiled softly and left. When she returned, the man knocked back his cool can of beer and sighed.

"At least, something tastes and feels good."

Megan sat next to him. "It will be all right."

Sarif walked out to Athena's desk with papers in his augmented arm. "Athena, I need these shipped in. I can't seem to find the order I'm looking for."

The older woman nodded and took the stack of papers. Sarif took his leave, going back to his office.

After a good ten minutes, Megan confiscated the beverage from the nodding man. She lowered him down onto the couch and kissed lips. With a victorious smile she left his office with the beer in hand. She closed his door. His men were standing nearby, watching her. "Do not bother Adam. He'll be up later. When he gets up, he gets up."

"Damn. You got him to sleep?" A black security officer turned to her out of the small circle his squad had formed.

Megan's fingers drummed with can with a guilty rhythm. She looked away with a shamed smile. "Yes. I'm going to get rid of the evidence. Hopefully, he won't find out. If he does, he'll forgive me. Don't say anything. I'll hurt you myself."

The black security officer chuckled. "Will do, Ms. Reed. Will do. Hurry up. He's fast with finding out the truth." Megan dipped her and went her own way.

The can was deposited in the rolling barrel as he headed outside to dump it. "Lilly! Do you know anything about what Adam has told to Sarif?" Megan jogged over to the oriental woman who was stepping onto the elevator. The doors slid closed.

The hooded female figure paced about the beautiful interior of the mansion. Her hood was deep and secured around her neck in a scarf-like circular wrap of cloth. Heavy, brown, argyle-patterned fabric. Her sweater went clear down to her finger tips as they fondled the arching back of a calico cat. The sweater was a thick turtleneck. Every once in a while a little bit of blue would appear through the fabric from her bosom, then it would be gone. It was dark. Dark outside, dark inside, dark intentions, dark ambitions. The usually light interior was darkened. The dark colored furniture had felt colder tonight than it ever had when she had tried to sleep on it.

"You're not by the fireplace?"

The female figure whipped around and fluorescent blue eyes came to life under the shadow of the deep hood in agitation. "You are upsetting me! Why are you messing with my implants? Have I not done a job right? Are you punishing me?" She fondled her own hands, staring at the silhouette that was in the door way to the kitchen area.

"No. I have not tampered with your implants, my love. I'm insulted you'd ask such a thing of me." The male silhouette strafed across the room to the fireplace. It sat back on the sofa. A glass of wine was planted on the spacious coffee table before the warm fireplace. "I know you're cold. Please, come join me. I want to know what you found."

The glowing blue eyes shifted away, casting a powerful light on the inside of the deep hood. "I didn't find anything. I'm not the only one there. Others are looking for things. I don't think it's what you have me looking for. I am cold. I have been getting worse over the past few days. You must listen to me. I need to be looked at. Why aren't you paying for me to be upgraded? I'm-I'm your employee!" The female figure took cautious steps towards the couch. The trill of the cat drew her attention behind her. The animal grunted as it hit the floor and padded over to her, tail in the air. "Pretty!" The woman stooped to pick up the cat.

In the blink of an eye, the cat hissed and was kicked away. The woman was seized and restrained. She snarled with such animosity, the man stood up from the couch and circled about to make sure his men had restrained her.

"Dammit! Get her down on the damn table!"

The woman elbowed groins, clawed eyes with her razor sharp fingernails, and bared her pointed canines. They were far more pronounced than any human's would ever be. She fell too her knees. Blue eyes cut the unidentified figure to the quick. "Let me go! "She bellowed. A hand was placed on her head. She shrugged, nodded, and jerked to work her hood off.

"Cori, I'm sorry you question me. Because of that, I need to take the extra precautions to make sure you will not turn on me. You're all I have and I am all you have. Pretty is also all you have. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her. She seems to be your cat now, anyways." The man inserted his hands in his pockets.

Cori reared with a yell. Bright white strands of braided hair bristled into the air out from under the hood, growing with intensity. Screams shook the inside of the mansion and Cori grounded anyone that was still in the process of protecting their eyes. She pointed at the man before her with a glowing blue-white finger. "You've been doing this since the beginning. Using me until I die! Like some machine!"

The man was unfazed by the intense light. He chuckled. "You ARE a machine! I made you!"

"No! I am not a damned machine you use and dispose of! I'm a human being!"

"Oh, Cori. You've been living a lie. I don't know…how…you decided that this was the truth, but…you've been deceived, my love." His gate to the woman was cool and indifferent to her fury. "You know your light doesn't work on me. I gave birth to you. You can't kill or harm your own…father…can you?" he spread his arms at the medusa before him.

"Stay away from me!" She circled. A nearby by pillar was scaled. She kicked off of it and somersaulted to the front doors. She landed on her hands and feet in a crouch. Her hair dropped around her shoulders and the glow in the house lessened. The man's cackle drew her lips back into a snarl, once more baring the now glowing canines.

"Run, if you must. You'll have to come back at some point. I'll wait for you. If you don't, I'll send you a babysitter to bring you home."

"Stay…away..from me….you're not my "father". I don't belong to anybody! Not even YOU!" A repulse wave ruptured the windows and doors nearby. The woman escaped through the splintered front doors.

The male figure collected his anger with a sigh. "Send the damn dogs after her. I want to see what they're capable of."

"She got loose?"

"Yes, you moron! Just do what I told you!" He lowered his hand from his left ear and assessed the damage to his beautiful home. It wasn't the first time she had done damage. He was getting tired of it, but no matter. She kept coming back to him.

The ringing entered his perception. He grunted in displeasure to it and clung to the nothingness he existed in. It continued. A black hand reached for his gun to silence it. He couldn't find it in the nothingness. He was up in an instant, nearly falling over his pile of papers to get to the phone, upset that he wasn't even awake yet. "Jensen…what? Where's the security for the damn place? Boss, I know…I know! Fine…yeah, I'm awake, now!" He slammed the black phone down and braced himself against the desk with both of his augmented hands, waiting out his dizziness. "Son of a bitch." Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why am I so damn tired?" His green eyes found the clock on the phone. His jacket rustled as he swung it around him and shoved his arms through the sleeves. He headed to his door. Before he could open it, it pulled itself out into the hallway to reveal Pritchard.

"I have some unidentified individuals at the factory Sarif sent you too. That's all I can say. Be careful,

"Aren't I always?" Adam moved past the whiney man, making his way to the entrance of Sarif Industries. Despite their differences in the past, he had come to rely on Pritchard more and more. As much as they despised one another, one who wanted nothing to do with the other, and the other who could sense this, they needed each other. Praise had been exchanged between both parties, settling harsh feelings or insecurities. It was either that or Sarif would have both their hides for costing him time, money, and physically able individuals. He had them both on his team for a reason. Adam didn't have time to argue with the man anyways.

The cold air hit his face. Tired was evicted from his body. He still didn't know how on earth he was still sleepy. Well, he needed to focus now. The pain was gone, at least. He stopped by his apartment to suit up.

He buckled the last leg belt around his left thigh and stood upright. He glanced at his jacket on his couch. Soon his eyes made their way around the entire premises. He needed to get his place cleaned up. Megan would have a fit. The woman wasn't the best organizer either, due to her busy schedule, but she was, by far, neater than he was. A growl scraped the man's chest and Adam headed to his door.

"Is she there, Pritchard?"

Adam pressed the button on the elevator after he had walked for a ways.

"Yes. There is an outrageous heat source moving about the factory layout. She's on the third floor. Be careful. She's disabled all the turrets and cameras with her presence alone."

"Great." Adam stepped onto the elevator and flexed his fingers.

"Close the doors! Close them, now!"

The sliding door groaned to a stop as the white light pierced through its opening.

"Ahhh! What in the hell! I can't-I can't see! It's like fire!" The uniformed soldier stumbled away from his peers until he fell on his hands and knees, holding his helmet.

"Dammit, you dumbass, you're not supposed to look. She was here last night! Get in the van!"

The blind soldier was left to fend for himself. The white van revved to life, flashing its reverse lights. The door burst apart. A wave of energy dispersed with a wide circumference. The van died and light swallowed the van, blinding any soldiers in it.

"You all work for him!" The female bellowed. "I'll make sure you don't ever make it back!"

Suddenly the light was gone, accompanied by the rapid pitter-patter of booted feet. The trill of a triggered device accelerated. Adam recoiled in the stock yard of the factory. The ground shook. The yellow light of the fire pushed its way into the air with an angry BOOM. Debri fell here and there. Adam shielded his face, at first, before he realized, he had nothing to worry about.

"Damn!" He hurried into the building. Billowing with smoke, the journey wasn't an easy trip. After zigzagging his way through hallways and storage rooms he came to the docking bay. He took a moment to stop right before the door and study the frame of the van. Fingers of flame curled out from under it, kneading the cab, where the merchandise used to be and any occupants with it. "Shit. She's close."

A tyrannous roar caused the hair on Adam's neck to stand up. He revolved, scanning the smoke-filled hallways with his retinal enhancers. Blood-gurgling screams raked his ears as items crashed, glass broke, and gunshots flew in a last attempt to stop the force. This…horrid force. Despicably fascinated, Adam stayed a bit longer.

"What… in the hell? Pritchard!" Adam moved back into the building. He strafed to his left, away from the smoke to the lower levels of the building. "There better be a sewer tunnel in this damned place. Pritchard!"

"Relax!"

"There is no time to relax!" Adam's feet hurriedly swallowed the stairs. Saliva-filled snarling came from back up the steps. Groaning metal, and loud crashing, it was getting closer. "Read the heat signatures in this building again. From the sound of it, dogs from hell are neutralizing anyone left in the building."

"You-you're right. They're four-legged animals. Hell is right. Adam, they are not your normal dog. My God! They've breached the 5 inch bullet proof glass and the panic doors. Hellishly unforgiving to a forceful hit head-on. Whatever they are, they've been augmented like you. There's no other way they could cause such destruction."

The dark-haired man slid to a stop at a green door. He pulled at it a few times before he struck it with a fist. A spacious dent was left. "Damn! Pritchard, is there another way out?"

"Give me a second to scan."

Adam extracted his revolver. It was restocked. He flicked the magazine closed and backed away from the door in the opposite direction he had come, the gun braced in the palm of his hand.

"Pritchard…"

"I've got some more st-"

The room whirled about. A pained blunt force brought the tall man back to reality. He sat up, coughing and wincing. He stared at her, even through the smoke, and through the hole in the wall she had made by his body. Her corn rows of many braids settled onto her shoulders. The glowing white eyes that lit up her dark-skinned skull became docile. Blue teased the edges of her irises only, now. She took a breath and she stepped through the hole in the wall. Adam picked himself up, slowly, of course, as not to cause any trouble.

"They're coming."

Adam merely stared at her, panting a bit. Her seamless black body suit, complete with a deep cowl she wasn't currently wearing was a glow in places. She needed to throw his arse through a wall to tell him this? "What? The beasts?"

"Adam, are you there? This is Pritchard, are you there? What was that?"

The black woman lifted her chin. "You don't know, boy. Dogs. Dogs from the most damned pits of hell."

"Yeah, I surmised that all ready. Why in the hell are they here? Actually," Adam stepped towards her, raising his left hand to point at her.

The dormant braids bristled. They lifted from her shoulders and the whites of her eyes became slightly brighter. Adam caught himself and stepped back. "Why are you here? Who do you work for?"

The African woman composed her offense and her being settled and dimmed slightly. "The only way to bring them down is to work together. There are three of them. We have no other choice."

"If this all works out, you're coming with me. If not, it's not going to end well after all."

"If that's what you'd like to think, handsome."

The hallway belched with a rank roar. The clicking claws of the beast made Adam's fingers itch for his revolver, which he had somehow lost, no thanks to this woman. The shadow of the animal strafed across the walls. There was snorting and sniffing.

"We need to move!" The woman hissed.

Adam bared his teeth in aggravation. Maybe so, but where?

Original Characters(C) FatWithFuzz

Adam and Canon Characters(C)Square Enix


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit, Ethan, I can't talk right now. I've lost Adam. He's not answering. I can see where he's at. He's probably in trouble. One of those damned dogs is close to his position. He'll have to get out of this on his own, I'm getting complaints on the mobile lines about the situation."

The blonde haired man shook his head and left the office. "He's always busy. Asshole."

Adam couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to lurch, jump, anything! It was too damn quiet! He shook with a sigh, composing his adrenaline rush. It was near impossible, however.

"Be calm."

Adam shot a look at the woman. "What?"

"It's all right."

Glowing fingers worked their way into the illuminated lips and the woman whistled. Adam flew backward with a harsh grunt. The dust made it hard to tell what was going on. Rubble rolled and fell, once more, from what he could hear. Adam coughed and went to move, but a hand-sized, white paw placed itself on his elbows. Not even with his augmented arms could he resist. He saw his revolver. He glanced up, locking eyes with bright, feral blue one's encased in a massive, square head. It prodded the air with a convincing row of pearly whites. The curtains were pulled and wrinkled. The show was pretty clear.

"Baby! I can't believe it's you! Thank Goodness!"

The white beast sampled Adam's front side, huffing and snorting, before he was shoved off the man. The woman helped him to stand back up. She muttered some type of an apology. The man couldn't really tell. Adam regained his balance. The white beast came up to his middle. That was saying a lot, considering the man was 6 foot 3. The dog was definitely a "he", for various reasons. He was a very large dog in every meaning of the word. His build was muscular, stocky in the pelvis and front body, but long-bodied and streamline all the same. A deep chest cavity and shallow gut heaved now with excited panting.

"You know him?" Adam hesitated to move. He was without words. This-this…THING, was her…"Pet"?

The woman embraced the thick neck of the beast and cooed at him. The draping furred tail, completely curled at times, wagged in delight. A gruff yowl filled the storage room and the beast was silenced with a gentle smack to his head.

"Shut up, fool. Good boy, but you have to be quiet. It's good to see you too." The ebony-skinned woman stood on her two feet. She pulled at the fur on beast's neck. He turned his head, trying to catch her hand and lick it.

The shocking quadruped spread his stance. It was very courageous, actually. When he moved away to face the hole he had created, Adam made his move. He snatched his gun, dusting it off . His previous position resumed.

"We need to get out of here. There are more, as you said."

"That son of a bitch!"

"What?" Adam moved over to the woman.

"He's using his two guard dogs to keep us in. He knows I can see them. Can you?"

"Yes. Vaguely, through all of the walls. Is this one…yours?"

The mane of fur between the dog's shoulders bristled. He gracefully hopped over the rubble, onto the stairwell, where he sampled the air. He was quite atrocious, but in a good-looking way. At least, the dog was on his side, for the moment. There was no telling after they got out, if he could detain the woman and take her in for questioning.

"Yes, and only you and me know this. We've got him. We've got nothing to worry about."

Adam followed the woman out into the hall. He secured their six with sights on the dog before him as he followed them. He had to be a mutt. He had some familiar features about him. "What is he? St. Bernard?"

"Akita and St. Bernard mix. He's a machine beast. Like us."

Adam was silent after that. A grin peeled across his lips. "This will be easier than I thought."

"Adam?"

"Pritchard, I'm fine. I…lost contact. Made few friends for the moment."

"Well, regardless, you need to get out of there. More individuals are making their way to the factory."

Adam whistled at the mutt to keep following him. The animal seemed distracted.

"As in?"

The dog pricked his ears at the man. The tall man drew up in alarm when the dog skipped to him.

"FBI? If you want…whatever it is Sarif sent you in there for, get out, now! Hurry up. I don't want to be found jamming their signals. They've got their own specialists surveying the place."

"Right." Adam relaxed once the dog's gait slowed to a casual walk. "Does he have a name?"

"Kubwa."

"Sounds ethnic. What does it mean?"

"Big."

"You got that right."

"He's the biggest out of the three. Rayne doesn't know what he's created."

"Rayne?"

The woman was silent. She pulled her hood over her head. The trio neared two basement doors. They flew open with a squeal courtesy of glowing hands. The night sky was a comforting sign. Adam surveyed the property. This was the other side of the stock yard he had first come in through. Surrounded by barbed chain link fencing, it was a dead end. They were screwed, as far as he was concerned, unless they could get out with a vehicle or a blast. He wasn't rigged with the proper materials.

"Can monster-mutt here tear a hole in a fence?" Adam drew up his firearm at gunfire. It's origin came just beyond a semi they were approaching.

The woman merely chuckled. Adam didn't have time to play games.

"Do it."

"Shoot it! Now-now-now!"

Adam balked. The brown forefeet of the dog planted on the concrete from under the trailer. The hind feet followed and the officer was tackled and mauled. His uniform was torn, his arm broken, his bullet proof vest shredded, and his helmet enclosed by huge jaws. His head was crushed while a paw held his upper body down and his head was pulled from his shoulders. All the while, drool flew from the mouth of the dog. The man's scream wasn't comforting.

Kubwa threw himself at the fence to Adam's left. The fence jingled and rattled each jerk of his grand head. Immense paws braced against the ground with each jolt of his brawny body. He made progress by prying a few wires in two, but time was wasting. He placed his two forefeet on the fence now and clawed at it. All four feet of the beast on the other side of the semi planted themselves and froze. The dead man's body dropped to the asphalt. Four feet paced to the front of the truck.

"Is he done?" Adam drew up his revolver.

A dog, similar to Kubwa in profile, just brown and white, sailed over the hood of the semi at Adam. He felt the powerful breath of the beast, even from eight feet away. The snarl was ominous and lips were curled. The nose was a scary mess of wrinkles, accenting the bared fangs. Adam fired off three shots before he fell backward. He quickly righted himself to see the white dog land on top of the brown one in a tackle. Adam glanced at the fence after the two animals started wrestling. The hole was plenty big for them to get through. It was a good place to disappear; rife with vegetation and overgrown weeds.

"Call him back!" The black hands called on an EMP grenade and Adam pressed the detonation trigger.

"Kubwa!"

The white mutt reared in the air. His front paws, followed by body weight, pushed into the gut and groin of the other beast. The brown monster yelped. Kubwa dashed away, back to his master, leaving the wheezing dog to flail and flop as he tried to stand and breathe properly. Adam chucked the emp grenade at the mutt. He was not the least bit fond of the damn thing. He herded the woman through the fence once the vegetation was lit up by the electrical bubble from the emp. The wailing cry from the animal satisfied Adam as much as it did this mysterious woman he still knew nothing about.

Kubwa went ahead and scouted for a proper way out. Once Adam broke out of the vegetation, he saw the dog slide to a stop on loose soil. The dog glared up, over another fence. He paced and barked. It shook the man in his shoes.

"Get! Go over it! We don't have all day!" The woman cleared the dog in a leap. She caught herself on the chain link fence.

Adam did the same, beside her. He just had to be the faster. The fence lurched as the hulking beast shot up it. The fence whined when he balanced on its edge. With a grunt he landed on the street below, having left the fence warped. The sky growled with anger. Adam hit the ground first. The woman was cornered the moment her feet hit. She grunted at him before smirking.

"You really aren't going to let me go, handsome, are you?"

"I'm sure you already knew that, from what I've heard. It sounds like you're in trouble." The ex-swat folded his arms. He had all night even if it meant being seen by the FBI. She, most likely, did not. "It's your call. This IS my schedule. I have nothing else to do."

Kubwa paced about, claws clicking on the pavement. He studied Adam for a short bit before his growl drew the man's stance into a defensive one. A smile formed on the woman's lips.

"You're scared of him."

Adam shifted his weight. "No, I just like to be ready to defend myself."

"Whatevah. Where are you going to take me?"

"Have you heard of Sarif Industries?"

The ebony-skinned woman looked away. Adam noticed nothing about her was glowing now. Not her eyes, hair, lips, or hands. The deep huffing of the mutt drew his attention to his left. The dog was only being nosey about his whereabouts. He let the animal be. The last thing he wanted was to piss the dog off. His temperament was probably very short, at best. Maybe. He did seem awful playful. The man wondered about the beast's intelligence.

"Yes. I'll…be safer there. He's not expecting that."

"Who's "he"?"

"You'll find out, eventually."

Adam dropped his arms and turned away. He started walking to the two great towers in the distance. "Pritcahrd, tell Sarif I have her. Tell my guys to stay on high alert. When I get there…tell them to allow her dog inside. I don't know if he does well on his own."

"Dog…what dog?"

Reluctant, she followed him. He heard her low mutterings to the mutt. Only the clicking of the claws entered his mind now. A black shade glanced over his shoulder. Kubwa padded up beside him; tail wagging while the woman scratched behind his ears from his backside. Now, it made sense, how she was able to get away so fast, in addition to the damage she had caused on the way out the first time he had ran into her the night before.

"Where's Adam?" Megan leaned over Pritchard's desk.

"He's on his way back. He has the person we've been trying to catch for months now."

"All right." She flew down the stairs. The escalator was broke…again. The damn repair team was dumber than a box of rocks. She'd have to mention this to David. Now, was the time to get the hell out of Dodge. Her booted feet met the floor. She glanced over at the entry doors. They were still. Relief was brief, but it was there. She continued on her way to the cafeteria.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters©FatWithFuzz


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit! Look at that!"

The ebony-skinned woman paraded proudly next to her prized dog. She straightened her long-sleeved, black sweater and her black scarf-cowl. It hid her blue cornrows and braids in amongst its kinks. She now wore black slacks. Up the sidewalk, now more people gasped, even so much as dropping their coffee, cigarette, or their holo-books to run away. Good riddance. It would teach their self-righteous asses to keep their mouths shut! The tall man seemed indifferent to their insults of his augmentations. Perhaps he tolerated it or ignored it as she did. At times, though, it was all she could do not to punch the crap out of people. It wasn't always will for her to end up like this.

She glanced up at the towers. Her eyes came to life, glowing blue around the edges of her irises. Kubwa stayed beside her, head straight, ears pricked. His body flexed under the bullet proof vest he wore. It was modified to fit him with his great size. It gave him some purpose and identity other than "Monster" or "wild beast".

"Will you let him inside?"

Adam turned to her on the final step. "I don't think I have a choice. Don't cause any trouble and no more pit stops."

"I had to change. Like I want everyone to know what I look like on duty. Kubwa had to change too." The woman followed after Adam. Once the doors parted, she came to a stop, mesmerized at the beauty of the building. While people gawked at her dog, she looked about, walking a bit forward. Kubwa followed, claws clicking on the tile floor. She blindly followed the tall man to the secretary's desk.

"Amina, where is Megan? I need her help with something."

"I'll, ugh, give her a call. She actually sped through here just a few minutes ago."

Adam grunted, stepping back. "Really, now?"

"Megan Reed, please report to the front desk. Megan Reed."

The woman came back to reality, blinking the glowing blue away from her eyes. The secretary slid her chair back, studying Kubwa.

"He's a biggin' ain't he? My lord."

"You never did introduce yourself." Adam turned to the now shy woman. He folded his arms, once more.

"I'm Cori. You've already met Kubs."

"Koobs?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Koobs."

Clicking heels drew Adam's attention away. "Megan."

"Adam." Megan turned his head and kissed his cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I actually got sleep for once…for some reason. Look, she'll need a place to stay, while I get this settled. Can you provide her with a space until Sarif decides what to do with her?"

"Um…isn't she the one that was breaking into things?"

Cori glanced at Megan, out of slight hurt, before she looked away and hugged the massive head of the mutt to her side. Adam sighed, taking Megan by her shoulders.

"This is a more DELICATE situation than we first thought. She's in trouble and she's only doing this because she wants to stay alive. If we can help her out she can make things better for herself. Just…hold her for me after Sarif debriefs her. Please."

Megan nodded without hesitation. "I will, Adam. Just get a hold of me when you're done. Ugh, also, what about her-ugh-dog. He's very big. I don't know if I have an appropriate place for him."

Kubwa studied the woman in white, ceasing to pant. His jowls closed suddenly and his ears pricked. A few bottom rows of teeth overlapped his upper jaw. He was not the least bit absent minded of the words being exchanged. Adam ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll work something out. Let's go. Sarif wants to know why this is all happening. Whoever your caretaker is, he's causing a lot of problems for us."

Cori nodded. She avoided eye contact with Megan, following Adam to the stairs. They'd have to take them. There was no damn way the beast was going to fit in the elevator. No way in hell. Adam wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being near him in a closed space, either. After about the third level, Adam paused at his office. No, they couldn't just walk all the way there. This damned tower was outrageously layered with stories.

"Okay, let's go to the elevator. We'll have to fit or this may never actually happen."

They made it work. The elevator was plenty big enough for the mutt. He lowered down with a soft thud, panting, happily.

"What's his story?"

The woman glanced at Adam. He waited for her response. It was the only thing he could ask about. He didn't want to upset her so much she wouldn't talk. He knew better. She was scared. She wanted revenge and justice and withholding information to make sure it happened right was typical. He would do it, anyways, if he found he could make something work to his liking. She was no different.

"He was a runt."

"What? No kidding?" Adam cracked a bit of a smile.

Cori smiled a bit from his impression. "He was part of a confidential series of experiments on animals. Someone figured that animals could be augmented as well. A very talented vet."

"Rayne?"

Cori rolled her eyes. "You don't know when to quit."

"Can't really…help that."

"He's a master of anatomy. Brilliant man. Very dangerous because of it. I had…already undergone my transformation. I didn't want it. He made sure I wasn't in my right mind before he modified me to his liking. I rebelled for a while, but he found a weak spot. I fell in love with this puppy he had. He had a litter. If I agreed to retract my anger, I could work with this runt. He wasn't supposed to make it, he told me. I was a fool. I watched him feed these pups strange things, inject them with strange shots that sped their growth and development. Once they were so old, he augmented them. Installed brain chips, sensors, replaced limbs and put the skin back like new. I don't know all that he did, but it was a hell of a lot for all of those dogs. Only the three strongest survived. The rest were disposed of."

"You bonded with him early?"

Cori nodded. "Best decision and time I've ever put toward something. He doesn't know I OWN one of his dogs. In fact he's MY dog. Always was. I weaned him off of that shit Rayne was feeding him. A bit of a research told me they would die at an earlier age due to their unnatural size. Kubwa was born to be big. He didn't need as much of this…growth hormone crap." Cori nudged the beast with her shin.

Kubwa merely grunted and ignored her.

"He has a chance to lead a normal life with his augmentations?"

The woman nodded. "His litter mates, though. Not so lucky. Sure, they're strong now, but they're ticking time bombs. It's just a matter of time. Could be months before they just drop dead."

"I thought you said "years"?"

"Not with how he has them working. He's unleashed them to run free as they please, yet remain in contact with his voice so he can direct them to a location."

Yes, where was that location going to be, next, Adam wondered. He watched the massive beast pant in the floor at his feet.

"Aww, she's just got her lingerie in a bunch because she's been sleeping with the rioters and she's on their side. What I'm doing is not "playing God" or whatever the hell people are talking about. So what? Let people decide what they do with their bodies. I'm helping people who would like to return to walking, running, playing the piano, or any other activity they used to do, but were injured."

The beastly snarl whipped Sarif around as if he were on a string. He muttered a goodbye and discontinued his holoboard call. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sarif slowly strolled over to his desk, watching the hooded woman rein the dog in by the body harness he had. A handle was the only thing to brace the dog from taking off. Somehow, the woman could hold him at bay.

"Keep him still," Adam intolerantly growled.

"He's upset!" Cori replied just as irritably.

"Adam? You didn't tell me you were bringing a polar bear into my office. What the hell is going on?"

"Boss, you wanted to see her. She's here. The dog is something you should also be aware of."

"Kubwa! Sit!" Cori shoved the rump of the animal to the ground and the dog complied, continuing to growl here and there. "I don't know what your problem is, but you best cool it or else."

"Kubwa, huh? What's his deal?"

Adam tapped Sarif's desk with a few fingers. "He's a weapon, more or less. There are more like him running loose. Cori can tell you who's responsible."

Cori stayed put. She glanced at Sarif. So, this was handsome's boss? He wasn't too bad looking himself either. He had made a name for himself. Creating this company. "Your company and all you've worked for is in danger."

Sarif chuckled and sat down in his chair. "That's not news to me. I have competition in Hengsha, China I've silenced, for the moment. I've put a lot of people in their place. I can hold my own. I have had to for years. A lot more so, now, than ever before."

"No, you don't understand. The man I work for is designing augmentations for animals. If you've got people that are against this, they'll really be up your ass when he lets his toys loose. People will die. There are a lot of homeless people around the feet of your office and beyond. They won't be missed."

"All right, I'm listening."

Cori jerked on the bar that was mended into the vest Kubwa wore. The dog replaced himself where he was. He was beginning to irritate her with his bothersome quirks. She composed her anxiety. "He's a vet. He's paying other vets big money to join him in working on this project. They're selling themselves to something they don't realize will betray them and leave them to die. His cause is loyal to no one, but himself. I'm not even considered to be an "asset" to his cause. He is trying to kill me now, as I speak."

"So, who is this guy?"

"Rayne Martial. You know that private property that's been inspected by police many a times for unexplained damages and disturbances? That's his mansion. You're looking at the cause."

Sarif rubbed his chin and glanced at Adam. The man only stared back at Sarif through his dark lenses. A crash from outside the window pulled the massive dog to his feet. Kubwa barked, nearly deafening and shedding everyone within earshot, in the office and on the floor itself. Cori smacked the dog in his muzzle.

"Kubwa!"

Kubwa reared and twisted. Adam slammed his hands down on the desk. He flung around.

"KUBWA, DAMMIT, SITD'OWN!"

The dog licked his jowls and fell back on his haunches in a rather lazy manner. Sarif and Cori were petrified. The office lit up with lightning from outside. Shortly after thunder growled. Kubwa grumbled to himself and Adam pointed at him with a stern finger, head twisting to the side. The animal snorted and looked away. He eventually lowered himself down and crossed his forepaws over one another. Adam dropped his hand and turned back to Sarif, placing his hands on his desk. He seemed drained after his outburst.

"We don't have much time, boss. There are two of these animals on the loose now. For all we know, they've followed our trail here. I would advise even calling outside law enforcement to scout for any possible disturbances."

Sarif, still stunned, rubbed the back of his neck. He was silent for a while, in thought, so it seemed. Cori said nothing. Out of all the times she had struggled to keep a hold of the damn dog, this tall handsome man could do it even better than she. Fear and insecurity arose within her chest. No, she shouldn't be worried about his ability to control the animal. That was so stupid! It was folly. But he did get the big baby to shut up. She just needed to be sterner. Either way, handsome was not one to mess with. No, sir. Hopefully, Kubs knew that now.

"Good boy, Kubwa."

Kubwa snorted, lifting his head in the small hand of the woman as it rubbed his blocky head.

"Boss?"

"Well, I can only do so much. Stop him, before he stops us and if you ever raise your voice to me like that…" Sarif gave Adam a rather playful look before he lifted out of his chair and paced back to his window. "He doesn't like the rain."

"He never did like thunder. Not so much the water or the light. He's used to that." Cori stood by for Adam's cue to leave. She was putting her trust in him. If he could make a hostile beast mind, then he could most likely keep things in order and keep her safe until she could figure out how to help herself. "Up, Kubwa."

The great dog arose, standing with his stance spread out. Powerful legs braced the floor under this beast. The dog could level him, but he dare not. Despite his size, he was fearful. More than he had been of anything before. The tall man stood erect. He moved away from the desk, whisking past Cori. Kubwa sidestepped as Adam passed. He unsurely studied the man, ears pricked, and head craning over his hulky shoulders.

"Well-well, handsome has a temper." Cori smirked under her hood, pacing behind Adam's tall frame to the elevator.

"Only when I'm on a time frame."

"No, that's not it, pretty boy."

Adam pressed the elevator button, sneaking a glance over his shoulder. "What, are you going to probe me, now?"

Cori scoffed. "I don't have to. He all ready has. I'm not worried about you."

Adam glanced at Kubwa. Sure enough if the dog wasn't staring back at him, head tilting to and fro ever so slightly with interest.

"Shit."

Adam and Canon characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	4. Chapter 4

Adam watched Cori almost plead to Megan about her situation. Megan scowled over her shoulder at him and Adam stood his ground, folding his arms. His head lifted slightly. No, he was not going to wilt under this bull crap. Kubwa sat on his chunky haunches, happily watching the company at work.

Megan reassured Cori with a pat on the shoulder before she was suddenly over near Adam. "Adam Jensen, why would you refuse to help this woman out after you clearly stated you would? Stop being so selfish!"

"Easy, Megan." Adam shifted away, and remained neutral. "I don't have the means to house an animal, let alone one that's a descendent of Cujo. I don't know what he's capable of and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Oh, please, where else is he going to stay? You're place is bigger than mine. I have no room. Our own dog was enough trouble before he was adopted by someone else. There is nowhere else for him to stay. Adam, please!"

The man turned his head in the way a small child would in refusal to a spoon of food. The scientist sighed in aggravation.

"All right. If you won't then I'll tell Sarif his security chief is making false arrangements with victims to help them."

Adam dropped his arms. "What? Megan! Where is he going to sleep? He's practically 5 feet tall!"

"Well, then ride him! I know you, Adam. Work it out. Please, this is a lot on my part. I'm splitting my schedule to help her. I'm on a crucial time frame."

"So am I!"

"You're watching him or I will tell Sarif." Megan moved away before Adam could rein her away to nip at her in refusal.

"Dammit, Megan!"

Cori seemed to float over. Adam's chest heaved and he folded his arms. Out from behind his black shades he glared her. Cori studied him and giggled.

"Despite those eye covers of yours, you're cute when you pout. Take care of my baby or I'll take care of you, capeesh?"

"You have no idea."

"She does, I think. If you have a miniature stock tank, that will suffice for a water source. Food is a whole nother issue, but an easier one. He doesn't eat, but every three days."

Adam's head tilted slightly. "I'm not in the mood for teasing."

"I'm not teasing you, handsome. Rayne incorporated some of the natural predator's mannerisms into these dogs. Coyotes often go without eating for several days straight with or without food at their doorstep. When he does get hungry, that dog food processing plant downtown from here will provide you with 60 pound bags of dog food. Just say you own a kennel. They'll do the rest."

Kubwa nuzzled Adam's gun holster and the tall man dropped a hand to discourage the canine's curiosity with a shove. Kubwa sidled away and interested himself in something else. Cori took the man's hand. It was placed on the steel bar that would choke and control the beast. Adam didn't really have time to resist.

Cori walked away once Megan returned and departed with her for the evening. The tall man remained where he was in disbelief. Why did he always get suckered into these instances? He'd have to have a bad attitude. More foul than it was usually. Either that or act very dethatched. He couldn't really get away with that anymore. Not since he was involved with Megan. She had awakened his "Caring" mode in a more nurturing manner. He had lost this fight. There was no use crying over spilled milk.

"Kubwa."

The mutt looked over at the tall man in slight alarm. He stepped back a bit. The black Hand that held him would call his every move, now. He looked away, ears pricked. He licked his jowls, stepping in place. A most horrid whining sounded when the mutt's ears drew back. Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You are the biggest baby! Knock it off!" Adam gently shook the beast out of his self-pity. "She's not gone. You'll see her tomorrow. Come on." Adam coaxed the beast into a rapid walk. If he could keep the dog in an active mode, he might forget about his loneliness. "I thought you were some beast. You're quite the opposite." Adam made his way out the front doors. He nodded to his boys before he headed home.

A light mist pelted the two new roommates. It felt wonderful for Adam. Kubwa cleared the way of any hobos. A nice, gruff "WOOf" sent people in their proper places. It was night time anyways. They should be resting. A scolding jerk of his vest and collar bone silenced him. The man didn't appreciate his way about things. Actually, Cori didn't either. Hm…

Adam opened the doors to the commons area. A shrug of his shoulders and he was clear of any annoying rain droplets. The mutt nearly yanked his arm out of the when the dog entered. His weight dropped to shake out his white coat. A growl escaped the man's jaws. Kubwa picked up his pace again, without a choice. Adam had started moving once more. The dog snorted and was content after that.

"My god, what kind of a dog is that?"

"Is it real?"

"Serves him right for getting those augmentations!"

Adam paused for a second or two. He was…tired of people judging him for something they knew nothing of. He didn't have a choice for…this. He got himself walking again to avoid any confrontations. He was tired. This was very strange. A strange day, indeed. He just needed rest. If anything, a long nap.

"You better sleep, dog. I'll throw you outside." Adam tapped the button to the elevator.

Kubwa stood gallantly beside Adam, oblivious to any begrudged comments he was making at him. Well, if he was going home with the scary man, he'd be happy to see where he lived. They could make friends. Yeah. It would be great.

His tight, curled tail wiggled once the doors opened. He moved in sync with the man and sat on the floor. The elevator climbed. Adam leaned against the far wall near the button. He closed his eyes for a moment or two. He had been an ass. He was too tired to hold it out and deny it any longer, now. He would have to apologize to Megan. Calling her might make her happy, but…he was just so ready for sleep. Then there was this dumb…dog…why….

The doors parted. Adam jumped back to reality and took his time. The canine was lead to his door. He entered the code on the wall and the door slid away to reveal his cluttered and disorganized abode.

"Welcome home, Adam."

"I need to turn that off. All right, mutt, come here. Sit. Sit!" Adam stooped by the kitchen doorway. The animal's rump was shoved to the ground. Adam unbuckled quite a few straps before the vest came off freely. He tossed it near the door and stood, balancing against the wall for a moment or two in a dizzy spell. "I really did not ask for this." The tall man waded down the steps and disrobed his combat gear. He fled to his room. He clothed himself in comfortable navy blue pajama slacks complete with the word S.W.A.T stenciled all over them. His chest remained bare.

Kubwa lumbered about. Boxes, papers, dirty shirts, were checked over. Adam's scent was memorized, clean and sweaty. He snorted every once in a while to reset his nasal passages for a new smell. The dog's rump was shoved sideways. He grunted in confusion and dropped his hindquarters to the floor. The mutt stared up at Adam who was glaring down at him. It was hard to tell with the man and his shades. Kubwa pricked his flopped ears. Water was running. He licked his jowls and stood, craning his neck.

"I thought you would like that sound. C'mere." Adam lured the dog into his bathroom. The fancy bathtub sloshed with crisp, cold water. "Whoa, sit!" Adam knelt. A braced forearm blocked the eager animal.

Kubwa dipped his head and raised it several times. He eventually nudged the man's arm. Adam gave him a hefty shove backward. The beast skittered back.

"Hey! No! It's not done yet. Sit!"

The dog obeyed directly. This tall man. He wasn't afraid to make contact. He didn't even know him. Cori had to have told him it was okay, somehow. Kubwa sat, properly, for once. His gaze was focused on this bathtub, full of delicious water. Once Adam felt the dog would stay he lowered his forearm to run a hand through his flared hair. He leaned forward to turn the faucet off. The hulk of a dog pushed passed him and he stumbled aside.

"Dammit, hey!" Adam grabbed the dog's fuzzy mane. The animal was peeled back with a reinforced shove into his throat.

Kubwa whined in some pain.

"I swear, if you make a damn mess, I will hurt you myself. Take it easy." Adam released the beast and stood.

The white mutt huffed and stepped forward with care. He dipped his head and noisily, but considerately drank his fill. Adam departed. The dog twisted his head to watch him. He ignored him, then and returned to drinking. It was a while after he heard the rustling of sheets before he was done. He licked his muzzle and turned away from the tub. He padded into the unkempt room of Adam. It strongly smelled of him the most.

This was his bedding area. Kubwa picked up the deep breaths of the man who was clearly in REM sleep now. The room lit up with a flash and thunder growled. Rain pulverized the windows now. Kubwa wanted to bark, but he stopped himself. He located Adam in his bed…well, he was someplace under his sheets. Kubwa made his rounds. Satisfied that the abode had been explored, he trekked back into Adam's room. With an exhausted groan, the dog tossed himself right up against the right side of Adam's bed. His body heaved and all was still, both males in a deep sleep.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Megan scoffed. "Yes. He's good with keeping stuff in order. Besides, I think Kubwa is a good dog. He's very loyal and obedient. Adam will let him know if he does something he's not supposed to. Come on. Are those pants too small?"

Cori shook her rump, playfully. She patted the purple pajamas on her thighs. "They're all right. Do you sleep on the right side?" Cori wondered over to the king-sized bed.

"Yes. Thanks for asking. Adam does too and it's hard to remember to ask him or him ask me when we're over at the other one's house." Megan straightened her white, long-sleeved shirt and crawled under her light green comforter.

Cori crawled in the other side and faced the window to the patio. She was silent.

"Cori? Are you all right?" Megan secured her hair in a wrap and got comfortable.

"Oh! Yes-yes, I am. I'm just…so warm, for once. Something is…wrong inside. I don't know what. Rayne is not making it a priority to send me to the people he had augment me."

"Oh? Well, then, tomorrow I'll make arrangements with Sarif and he can pay for a limb visit. We'll get you updated and you can take the shots you need. Get plenty of sleep. You'll need it. Good night." Megan darkened her lamps and the room went dark.

Lulled into sleep by the warmth, Cori had the deepest sleep she had had in a long while.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	5. Chapter 5

The soft beeping in his ears created displeasure. His brow furrowed and he ran a hand down his face. Oh, how he sometimes disliked his implants. He was used to them, yes, but still. Thunder shook the apartment complex. He groaned in comfort after he had shifted under his thick comforters and was asleep again in no time.

"Adam, it's Megan, I'm on my way into the lab. Cori is with me, she's not feeling too well, so I'm going to have her looked at by the limb clinic. I hope Kubwa didn't give you too much trouble. See you in a bit, love you, bye!"

A beep echoed in the apartment and all was still again. The man growled from under his covers and shifted again. He sat up. Fluctuating green eyes surveyed the room. He placed his elbows on his knees. He accustomed himself to the rain against the windows. Satisfied, he silently moved to the edge of his bed. His feet dropped and landed in a squishy carpet. Impact created immense warmth. Adam glanced down in puzzlement, rather delighted at the warmth under his feet, but his knees were awfully high up. The delight turned to a reminder. He groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"Fucking dog." He curiously felt about the animal's side with his feet. He stood erect on the ribcage of the dog where he stretched. "Kubwa."

The white hulk huffed in his sleep. His head lifted. He yawned. In the middle of it he grunted as the tall man stepped into his gut area and dropped off of him. Kubwa thrashed up in confusion, watching Adam go to the window. He rolled over on his stomach and glanced at the bed. Obviously, the man was at the window now. Right. Kubwa drew his attention back to Adam, tucking one forepaw under his chest, and stretched out the other. Why would he step on him? Couldn't he go to the edge of the bed instead? So that was the nice feeling he had earlier, at least, before the man had squished his innards. Why was he so mean? He may be a brute, but he was still very squishy and sensitive. Kubwa snorted. The man was puzzling. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

He was the talk of the workplace. Adam stood carefree. He held the beast in place while his men spoke to the dog. Kubwa reacted with loud yowls and deep "Wruffs". Adam shook his head at his team. Big load of softies, they were. Although, he wasn't one to talk. Well, he could still, but he didn't know for how long. He'd hold out as long as he could. He was compassionate. It was just this…animal. He wasn't too much of an animal person, but the dog was something weird. He couldn't explain it. The sooner he could get the dog back to his rightful owner, the sooner he could move on and get down to business with completing this case.

"Hey! Keep the damn hulk quiet, I'm in a phone call!" The secretary's chair rolled away to the other side of the desk in the center of the building.

Adam reached down and massaged the dog's block head and slightly flopped ears with his left hand. "Terri, why don't you go scout that eighth floor. Your girl might be up there today." Adam smirked.

The scruffy white man playfully cocked his jaw. "Oh, yeah?"

Adam shrugged. "You never know."

"Heh, hey, what about your girl?"

"My girl?"

"Yeah. How are you doing with her?"

"Very good, actually. We're closer, than we were. It's…hard to explain. Just after all this drama bull. Things have settled down now. We have a better understanding. It's very peaceful."

"That's good. I'll see you in a few, boss." Terri dipped his head to Adam and was gone.

The four other security guards got the message. They said their goodbyes and patted Kubwa goodbye. The dog's tail was out stretched, whisking to and fro. He sat down on his haunches with good posture. A wolf whistle drew Adam's attention to the stairs before him. Cori was moving down them.

"You look damn good with him, handsome. I must say. Never seen a better looking pair."

Kubwa yowled at Cori and she returned his greeting. She knelt and hugged the dog. The mutt towered well over the woman and he inspected her cornrows. Adam rolled his eyes.

"No, he's your dog. Not mine. I did your dirty work for one night. He's all yours. I've got things to do."

Cori roughly patted the mutt's head before she confidently stood, before Adam. He shifted his weight at her in question. The woman smiled at him. The man was not pleased.

"Did you have any trouble with him?"

"He's rash, but no. Not at all. He's also rather whiney, but he's just a big…teddy bear, I guess."

"Awww, listen to you. He's huggable, isn't he?"

Adam's shoulders heaved with a sigh. "No, he smells different and I wanted to sleep last night."

"Ah, so it's not a bad smell."

"I…didn't say it wasn't." Adam released the bar and Kubwa took off toward the steps.

Cori twisted around. Kubwa walked back to her and sat back down like he had been before. She turned back to Adam. "Mmm…you like how he smells."

"Wh-what? Why is this worth talking about?"

"Come on, he's the easiest damn thing you've ever had to command."

"Fine. Yes, I agree. New subject."

"Ugh-huh. I'll…see you later?"

"Later." Adam moved away and walked to the cafeteria to get an energy bar or two

"Kubbers! Yes, Kub-Kubs! You a good boy-boys? Hms?" Cori knelt again and embraced the neck of the dog. She kissed his furry neck and nuzzled him. He was all she had to her name besides her augmentations and the clothes on her back. "You just wait. He'll come back for you. It's all over him. Handsome just tries to hide it. I'll catch him red handed, the two-faced liar." Cori chuckled. She walked the dog around the ground floor, trying to figure out what she could do for the day.

"He's got no defenses on the property from the look of it."

Adam leaned over Pritchard's shoulder. A hand balanced the man on the back of Pritchard's chair. "I might go have a little talk with him. I'll tell him I traced some of the damages back to him. His little project is not a secret. He's made it clear to see with the damn mongrels on the loose."

"I'm not so sure. Some random Sarif Industry employee preaching to him they know about his operation? That could get you, the woman killed or worse."

"I won't tell him who I am. I'll act like I'm interested. I really did have an "experience" with one of his specimens. He'll talk. He seems like the proud type." Adam left Frank's office. He glided down the stairs and met the floor. His gait was brisk to the front doors. "Pritchard, tell Sarif I'm going to have a little chat."

"Adam, does Cori know?"

Adam pushed open one door and then another. "She won't."

"Adam, you could be putting her in danger."

"I don't even know if I can fully trust her word that she IS in trouble. I need to prod this guy to see what he is really planning. Besides, I have my reasons for not telling her. She's itching to cause him trouble. More than destroying his merchandise."

Pritchard sighed in Adam's ear." All right. Don't take too long. She'll get suspicious."

"He's so hell bent on denying only everything there is in this instance! I don't understand him." Cori glared at the ceiling.

Megan nodded, stirring her hot chocolate. She crossed her legs under the red cafeteria table. Cori sat across from her. Kubwa was on the floor, blocking the entire isle with his being. It couldn't be helped though .People stared for a while, and then they would just go around.

"He's a man. They're ALL men." A huff escaped Megan at the thought. "They want their own way. It's just how it is. Some more than others. I've been able to get him to cave, regardless of jail bars he puts up to keep people in or out."

Cori took a drink of her chocolate shake. She moaned afterwards in delight. Kubwa craned his head up in her direction, licking his jowls. It had to be good, what she had. Cori kicked the dog's spine with her boot.

"Don't even, big boy."

Kubwa looked away. His muttering was silenced with another kick. Megan chuckled.

"Have you managed to get the boss-man to cave?"

Megan grinned. "Oh, yes. I have. Many times. The thing is, they don't realize who really has control of this place." She winked at Cori and the two women laughed. "So…what happened to you? How did you receive your augmentations? You look perfectly normal to me from what I can see."

Cori shook her head and sipped her shake. "No, it's all under the skin. I don't know how he done it, but he did. I didn't want it done. Nothing was wrong with me. I was just a weapon. I still am, but I've turned on him several times. He's pissed and tired of it. My usefulness has run its course, I'm afraid."

Megan became sorry for the woman. "I'm sorry. Adam had a similar experience with not having a choice. He was dying though from what I saw before I was kidnapped. I really didn't think he made it. He's a piece of work. A beautiful creation." Megan stirred her hot chocolate and blew on it a bit, making the steam split and come back together again.

"It took a while to figure out how to use them, but…I figured there was no use fighting it. What was done was done. I could fight back with my new abilities. I have been, but it doesn't seem to be doing the trick anymore." Cori sipped her shake once more.

"Adam took his recovery very hard. I'm sure you did as well. So," Megan said, changing the subject for a better mood, "what is Kubwa's part in this?" Megan leaned over and rubbed the muscular neck of the white dog with her shoe.

A raspy groan escaped the dog's throat. He closed his eyes, leaning into her foot. Megan made an alarmed noise.

"Oh! I don't want to choke him."

Cori nearly snorted her shake up her nose. She stifled a laugh. "You're not going to choke him. He's so damn indestructible, he likes stuff like that. He's a strange dog." Cori took her boot and rubbed the dog's rump, right above his tail.

Kubwa leaned his rump into her boot, melting into the pleasurable rubbing.

"Well, just know that, despite Adam's log-density with enjoying the company of others, such as Kubwa, it's probably not like that at all. He just wants it to look that way. I suspect he'll like this big guy. He doesn't want to, but he will. Kubwa is…I've watched him. He's a lot like Adam in nature. He looks good with him too."

"I know, right? Good. I'm glad I wasn't just thinking that."

Megan smiled and rubbed under the mutt's ears. He twisted his head into her shoe and groaned in delight. "He's a good detective, Adam. Good at policing, uncovering things. Kubwa seems the same. Actually, if Adam acts disinterested, don't let that fool you. He's probably already taken an eye to the dog."

Adam and Canon Characters©Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, eh?"

Adam came to a stop on the curved asphalt drive. He was only 45 feet from the doors that were being repaired by some misfit team of henchmen, by the look of it. Nevertheless, they knew what they were doing, oddly enough. He flexed his hands and looked at the black man. His suit jacket was a metallic orange with a blue tie. His pants were black and his shoes polished. To complete his flashy look, he had gold detailing on his combat rifle his fingers flexed about, awaiting the mysterious man's response.

"You talk, big guy? Get lost! This is private property, ya dig?"

Adam folded his arms. "Yeah, I dig. I want to talk to Rayne."

"Whoa-whoa!" The black man waved his gun about. "Nobody just demands to see the man. How do you even know about him? Are you a spy? A scout?"

"Easy! I'm interested in his vision. Unfortunately, I had a life-changing experience last night, on a job I was doing. One of his pooches decided to target me. I don't know why. I…did what I had to get away. I wanted to let Rayne know that his… "dog" might be damaged somewhat. **Br**own with…white I believe, if I remember it. It was hard to look at it for too long."

The black man's face screwed up and he whined. "Daaamn! Bowser? Bowser's down? Shit! The man will want to know that."

Adam cocked his head. "Bowser? Is that its name? Hard to even believe it could have something so privileged. I had plenty of other names for the damn thing."

I'll take you to him. No funny business, capeesh?" The black man turned away, motioning Jensen to follow with a forefinger.

Adam dropped his arms and followed. "Capeesh."

"They all have names," Rayne began, walking by the major bookcase in his office. It was behind his oak desk along with two great safes, bolted into the wall. They were in plain sight. He wasn't afraid to expose his values.

The interior was warm-colored. Cozy, but this man didn't have that vibe about him.

""All"?" Adam spieled with mock surprise. "There are more of them?"

"Yes. Bowser, Kubwa, and Draco. You didn't, by chance, see another working with Bowser, did you? They've been trained to work as a team, if they are together."

Adam dipped his head. "I'm afraid not. I didn't stick around to find out. I got the hell out of there."

Rayne circled Adam and Adam circled with him. The man rested beside a great red duvan in front of a great window. He parted the tan drapes. He stood at it for a moment, watching his men work. "What kind of a job were you doing? If you…don't mind me asking."

Adam lifted his head. "Transporting someone of special interest. I was the hired help."

"A bodyguard."

"More or less."

Rayne pulled away from the window. He returned to his desk. "You have a good memory and a good eye for detail. That's hard to come by. Not one of those men out there could have remembered or cared to remember what spots and colors a dog was, regardless of the size. Would you be interested in a job? Off to the side, of course. It's just a scouting chore, really."

The augmented fingers drummed on his biceps. What kind of a job? An informant occupation? Well, he had to know about the guy's intentions and better Adam doing this job, good or bad, than someone else who would have a bad nature overall. "I'm listening."

Rayne made an eager hand-gesture. "Babysitting. I want you to babysit the dogs."

"As in what?"

"Record their last known location. They are guarding my men as they make deliveries and pick up what I tell them too."

"That's some hell of a responsibility to need mutant canines patrolling the property."

Rayne nodded generously. "Mmm, yes, it is, but," Rayne lowered himself down into his chair, "it's necessary self-defense. Not everybody is accepting of my ideas and experiments."

"Sarif Industries?"

Rayne ran a few fingers down his face and around his mouth. His head shook. "Sarif? Pfff, he's the least of my worries. He doesn't even know I exist. I had to make a small down payment with a company off shore, in China. They're competing with Sarif Industries for the big spot. They….want in on what I'm doing. I only paid them for supplies and customized augmentations. They became curious. Nobody had ever had such specifications before, so they are guarding my supplies that I rightfully own, until they can get me to comply. You've been branded with Sarif's scar, it seems. "

"I had an accident trying to secure a facility. It was pretty harsh. I didn't have a choice on where I was sent for the operation after the fact."

Rayne chuckled. "I see. A lot of us don't have a choice in this, but it's not the end of our lives. We adapt and use our new situation to our advantages."

"Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Kubwa is missing. None of my men can get an eye on him and he's not obeying the programming I send to his brain implants to show up at the right times. I don't know why, but I need him found before someone else does and starts asking questions. Last, I have a disloyal employee, of late; I need you to bring to me, if you can catch her. She's a serious threat to all of this and she could cause this to all backfire."

"Did she find a better deal?"

"She wants to be on her own. She can't make it. She's augmented like you. She's the closest thing I have to some sort of family member. She's just pissed off at me. It happens. She was never happy when I talked her into getting her augmentations. I told her I would pay for them. She's just ungrateful. If you see her, bring her back. Be warned, she is a mature woman, about your age or so. She sure as hell doesn't look it. Her augmentations can blind you, permanently. Your sight. Prepare yourself for that. Just keep in contact with me, regularly. The next supply run will not be for a long while. Two months or more. In the meantime, my men are watching the dogs, if the dogs decide to hang round them. Otherwise, they do as they please. Just make sure they are not captured by law enforcement or local gangs who want to barter or ransom."

"Right. I'm in. What's the rate of pay?" Adam dropped his arms, waddling over to Rayne's desk.

"6500 credits an update. I believe you can get results, even if you don't acquire anything physical to bring back to me."

"Sounds good."

Rayne chuckled. "Happy hunting."

God, what had he gotten himself into, now? Adam took his time walking back to the Sarif double towers. It began to mist again.

"A whole week of rain is in store, starting today, Monday. It's a very undesirable day to have a series of rain-"

Adam growled and got away from electronics shop that had the stupid news on the tv display. There was nothing worth watching on the news anymore. It was always about Sarif Industries, riots, and the like. Nothing else. Attacks on certain parties for power, control, the preservation of moral values. He was tired of it. At least, he, himself was. Nobody else seemed as annoyed with it as he was.

The dog was now in danger. The man flicked his head to work out a kink in his neck. Dammit. That damn dog. Why-why-WHY was it coming back on him to be the one that controlled these kinds of situations? It was…him…he was his own worst enemy, but he would never stop being "him". He saw an opening for a foothold. An area for control that could protect many individuals and buy time and information to the good guys, unbeknownst to the bad guys. He was a law enforcement officer either way.

The dog kept raking at his mind. He was furious. He didn't want to watch the stupid thing. The dog insisted on trampling anything and anyone. He was too awkward and too damn BIG! How in the hell Cori managed to house him and work with him, he didn't know. All though, it had to have been off site from the mansion Rayne was at. She wouldn't have had Kubwa anywhere near earshot of that place. Now, he had to move the dog here and there without being seen. How in the hell he would manage that, he didn't know. He had once, but now he KNEW that the dog was "missing". Rayne didn't seem like he was worried that the dog could have been tainted with a real caring companion that loved him. He probably just thought the dog had decided to function on impulse. Well, if he was on this job and nobody else was, Rayne had said that himself, then he really didn't have too much to worry about. His men stayed on sight. They were the line of defense for the property.

Adam glanced up. Rain ran down his shades. The Sarif towers loomed out of the fog in the sky. They disappeared less than halfway up. He crossed the street and skipped up the steps. The doors flung open one after another and he was inside, dripping from the storm. He stepped down into the information area, looking about.

"Pritchard, where is Cori?"

"How am I supposed to know? Adam, I'm busy with actual WORK. I don't babysit people. Let alone people who are criminals, somehow running loose because their captor is feeling sorry for them. You should really re-evaluate this situation. Get her behind bars or in a holding area."

Adam turned away and headed back up the stairs. He headed for his office. He flew up the escalator. "Pritchard, today isn't the day to piss me off. I'm only 60 feet from your office, now. You worry about your work. I was only asking if you had heard or seen where she went. You're damned nosey when you want to be, regardless of who it is in this place."

"Oh, why thank you," was the sarcastic response and the frequency was silenced.

Adam hissed. He hit the second flight of stairs and then the third.

"Adam, are you back yet?"

Adam paused at his office door. "Yeah, boss, for the moment. What is it?"

David sighed. "Get up here and get this damn dog out of my office. I don't want him pissing or shitting on anything important, like my own carpet."

"What? Why in the hell is he up there? Where's Cori?"

"She told me she was going to the bathroom. Either she's in "that time of the month", shitting, or she's ran off someplace. I was in the middle of a call. Kubwa is lying up here, so don't tear in and yell at him. It's been a good 25 minutes since she left."

"Dammit! I'll be up there. She might have ran!" Adam jogged to the elevator.

Sarif tossed his Baseball from one hand to the other as he sat in his chair. He beheld the dog on the floor. He glanced at the windows that were trailing with water. If it was as chaotic as last night, the dog would be unpredictable at the mere low of thunder. Why he didn't like it, he was curious. However, in the meantime, he didn't want to experience the distaste from the significant creature.

Kubwa's partially flopped ears twitched and he sat up on his stomach. Blue eyes watched the doors, expectantly. The elevator had come to the floor and someone had gotten off. He position himself to rise in an instant, if need be. Sarif sat forward as Adam came into sight from around the corner. Kubwa grunted to Adam, audibly as he walked up to him. He wagged his curled tail, making eye-contact. Adam looked away to Sarif and Kubwa inspected his shins. The man had been gone a while. He smelled of rain and the outdoors.

"Any trouble with him since Cori left?"

"No, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm asking you to watch him, even for the woman. Right now, she's under a lot of stress, it seems. She's still not feeling well. Actually," Sarif grunted and stood, "now that I think about it, she might need help. Go outside and see if she's in the restroom. It's just me and the secretary on this floor. She's likely to be the only one in there."

Adam was swift. He jogged up to the restroom door, which was open. He listened for a bit. "Cori? Are you in here?"

"I'm so shaky."

"How bad?"

"I can't walk," was the equal reply with her description.

"Can I come in? You need help, then. Why didn't you call for me or security?"

"I was told…you weren't here. You can come in; I'm near the air vent."

Adam then heard the shifting of a body on the floor. He found her and knelt. "Son of a bitch, Cori, you're like a dead man! You're cold enough to be having problems. Come on." The black hand opened and the girl was lifted. "Have you been getting your shots?"

"Shots…oh….yes, I have been, which is why I don't understand this. I just wait these out, usually."

"You should have said something and how often does this happen?" Adam got her to the elevator as she collapsed on him. "Cori! Stay awake!"

Kubwa shot up to the sharp whistle from outside the office. He clattered to a stop on the tile floor to see Cori on her backside and Adam leaning over her. He woofed in despair and inserted his hulk in amongst the man and Cori. Nuzzling ensued. Adam growled in annoyance to the big brute and relocated. Maybe calling him out was not a good idea after all. Cori was not warm to Kubwa's tongue. He yowled in anguish. Adam didn't have time for the mutt now. Cori needed help and fast.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	7. Chapter 7

"Adam Jensen? Over here! Hurry, I have a room prepared for her!"

"Kubwa, stay!" Adam sidled through the door in the limb clinic, to get to the operating rooms with the lifeless woman, dangling in his arms.

Kubwa obeyed, protesting with some powerful barks that jolted anyone in the waiting room. A security officer waded over into the waiting room. The great dog growled at the closed O.R. door a bit before he sat himself down, with pricked ears. His augmented blue eyes adjusted themselves to pick up heat signatures, through the walls. He saw Adam. He was hard to miss.

"How long has she been like this?" The nurse placed her stethoscope to Cori's breast.

Cori moaned in helplessness.

"Almost an hour. When's the last time she came in for her shots?" Adam was shoved back by another doctor that adopted his place. He repositioned the woman for surgery. Her clothing was soon being removed.

"Adam… "

Adam moved aside and forward. "What?"

"Watch Kubwa..keep him safe…away…from Rayne..." The woman grunted and kicked at a younger doctor at her feet. Another one grabbed her hand and she resisted him.

"Hold still, Cori! You're not right. Something is wrong. Doc! You need to sedate her, now. If she musters any strength a lot of people could get hurt. Keep her head covered with her hood."

"Just this morning. Early this morning. She's been coming in regularly for these. This is actually a withdrawal reaction. I was her doctor, though. I would give her the shots, provided by her employer. I'm just as puzzled as you are."

"What? They weren't supplied by the limb clinic?"

"He bought her supply."

"And you just went ahead and used them?"

"Sir, calm down, you need to leave."

Adam shoved the advancing doctor away from him and stumbled back to the door. He turned out of it as it slid open. This was piss poor responsibility. He had thought the clinic would make sure all shipments in were safe and official. Someone was willingly complying with something that was not company protocol.

Kubwa backed away quickly when he saw the man's strides.

"Kubwa, lie down, now!" the man raved.

The dog obeyed, avoiding the man after that. Adam went to the desk, demanding the past data entries for Cori. The woman denied him any information. He slammed his hands down on the window seal and separated himself from it. Kubwa watched him, head on his paws. He dare not move a muscle. He waited right next to the O.R. doors. Adam went away, talking to nobody. He calmed himself and went back to the desk. The woman poured an apology to him. The black hand clutched the cream folder and he came back to the waiting room and sat down behind Kubwa. The dog stole a glance over his bulky, packed shoulders.

Adam was leaned forward, engrossed with the papers. Kubwa looked at the O.R. door, ears perforated. He stayed this way for quite some time. Adam sat back and placed a hand on his head, leaning on his left leg. He continued to sift through papers. He glanced over at Kubwa a few times. The dog was acting peculiar. He ignored the animal. After two hours of getting nothing out of the previous visits, Adam sat back and just waited for a report, instead. He took this time to watch the dog.

It was official. He ran a hand through his flared hair. The mutt was his responsibility now. Full time. No take backs, no arguing, no pawning him off on someone else. Dammit…this giant beast, sitting in front of him. Purely muscle ready to flex and attack at all times, in his house? This was not very popular with him. Not yet, anyways. This animal, if crossed, could kill, easily. Adam could find himself wrestling the dog to his death. He didn't know how to keep the dog under control to that extent. Vocal commands were only so much of diffusion.

"Kubwa." Adam nudged the mutt's muscular haunches with his boot. The dog was just staring right at the door. He was listening, most likely. The curved neck of the dog would move back and forth. His head would too. He was looking THROUGH the door. "I'll be damned. They have heat sensory for retinal enhancements."

Adam sat forward.

"Adam."

"Yeah, boss?"

"How is she?"

Adam sighed. He took a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. "She's…not good boss. When I got to her she was practically dead. Cold like a damn corpse."

"What about her shots? Is this a withdrawal symptom?"

"No. Her body is shutting down, one organ at a time, boss. This was planned. Overtime. That bastard..she's been suffering for a long time. He wanted her to. That son of a bitch." Adam leaned back and took a deep breath once more, staring at the ceiling.

The dog whimpered. He yipped a few times before he dropped his head on his paws, his great body heaved with a sigh and he was still. Adam watched him.

"The mutt's not taking it too well. I'm stuck with him now, until this changes pace. Cori told me to care for him."

"So, the shots…they weren't working?"

"No. I don't know why. I've looked through these damn papers. Didn't find a damn thing wrong. Wait-wait!"

"What?"

"That's it. Shit, I don't see how I could have missed that. They're not supposed to be wrong or changed." Adam looked through them a bit.

"Someone's making it look normal."

"Exactly. We need to get the formula for her shots. Something isn't right with them. The doctor's say it was the liquid necessary to cope with augmentations. The dumbasses didn't even blink an eye to the shipments they were getting. I think someone made sure to switch out the doses that would be used for her on the day she was due for one. I just need to find out who's working on the inside."

"Adam, rest for now, it's late in the afternoon. Nap, do something else for a while and come back to this. You're losing your trail. You're focusing too hard."

"Boss, I can't, I have wait for news if Cori is going to live to see tomorrow."

"I can't guarantee you'll have time to wait there. It could be days of surgery, Adam."

Adam leaned forward and stared at the ground. Kubwa whined again and stood this time, nuzzling the door frame with his pink nose. He pawed at it rather forcefully and Adam stood up.

"Boss, I've got to go. I have to take Kubwa home. He's about to scrape the door down to the O.R."

"Rest, Adam. I'll send Megan up there to check on her."

"Megan." Adam rubbed his temples. "I need…to talk to her about something."

"Go home, Adam. I'll let her know you want her for a conversation."

"Yeah, boss."

Adam took the bar of the vest and peeled the mutt away from the door. He forced the dog to sit, facing him. Kubwa's ears drew back. Jaws smacked the mutt twisted to face the door.

"Kubwa." Adam took the dog's massive head. The dog was forced to observe him. The dog's face towered well over his sitting position. He fought with the dog until he dug his fingers into the dog's skull and jerked the animals head toward him. "Hey!" Hard black fingers massaged the dog's temples and his somewhat flopped ears. His face was incredibly fluffy. "Nobody wants to hear you whine."

Kubwa's eyes fell closed and he enjoyed the massaging of the tall man. Adam perceived the doors for a second. He looked back at the dog. Kubwa's eyes opened and the blue muscles oscillated. Adam's massaging slowed as he studied the dog's eyes. The dog was reading him.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me, pooch. I'm stuck with you, now, so learn me. Are you hungry?"

Kubwa's head lifted and his ears pricked. He waited for Adam to say more. He cocked his head to the side some. Adam shook his head.

"You're not stupid, that's for sure." He stood. "Come on." Adam nearly dragged the dog away from the waiting room until the dog turned himself around. "Kubwa, come on. Now."

The dog walked in sync with the man. He wasn't given any more chances to glance back at the door he had intended to break open to get to Cori. She was not well. Someone had to take care of her the right way. Kubwa looked up at Adam as he walked in the rain. He snorted and showered a mist of rain and mucus onto Adam's shoes. The man composed his agitation with the rolling of his head.

"I don't feel like running downtown for dog food. Oh. I know what I want."

Kubwa scanned Adam again. He hoped the man would talk to him more.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	8. Chapter 8

He sat leaned over on his green striped couch, stuffing his face with a large paper container of noodles. God, they were so damn good. It had been millennia, it felt, since he had had them. His tv mumbled with the news. There was nothing else on. He was once more in his SWAT pajama pants. He glanced over to his left.

A white monster stood head down, greedily inhaling the noodles out of the super family noodle container, into his gut. The thing was just barely bigger than the animal's head, which was pretty damn fat! Adam went back to playing with his noodles, teasing himself for the next bite. Good. At least, the dog was happy. The bathtub was full of fresh cold water and he could go to bed with no problems. For now, he was wide awake and furious.

Adam elevated his feet on his coffee table, reaching over for the remote. He turned up the volume and tossed the remote next to him. His green eyes lusted after the delicious noodles. Yes, oh, how he loved them.

"Don't make a mess. I'll flense your ass with my forearm blade." Adam took a thick bite of noodles. Quite a few dropped on his stomach. He didn't care. He just didn't feel like cleaning up after the dog.

Kubwa groaned. His head drew up to the dark-haired man. He snorted and went back to consuming the noodles. He was almost to the very bottom of the container. The man was right. These were delicious. This was…better than dog food.

Adam's green eyes studied the news, processing information and discarding most of it. A knock at his door sent the man reeling to his feet. He stabbed his noodles with his chopsticks and turned around. He cleared the couch with an athletic leap, skipping a few stairs. He opened his door.

"Megan?"

"Aren't you…supposed to be sleeping?" Her eyes chastised him.

"Nice to see you too." Adam drew back so Megan could come in.

She wore her jade green rain coat. She seldom carried an umbrella, though. She usually had a hood. She adjusted her purses and work bags on her left arm as Adam brushed passed her. She grunted and sat her bags down by the door.

"What, no nuzzle, no kiss? Not even a hug?"

Adam fell back on the couch with his noodles in hand. The channel was altered to something more suitable for both of them. He huffed in annoyance. Megan flowed down the steps to the front room area.

"Oh. I see why. You have take-out. I thought it stunk in here."

"No," Adam declared with his mouthful, "it's delicious. Blasphemy!"

"Oh, please! It reeks, Adam!"

Adam twisted around and grunted, curiously. Megan made her way around Kubwa, brow furrowed. She seemed upset and overall disgusted. Adam swallowed the noodles that were bloating his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He cleared his throat, distracted once more, by his noodles. He turned back to the container before Megan could speak.

"Adam, he's eating-T-take out? What the hell is wrong with you? You feed him dog food, not something that could kill him in two months with a heart attack!"

Adam nodded little bit. "Well, he seems to like it very much. I ordered the biggest one they had. I didn't even know that was physically possible. Let alone, he was physically possible. It's just for tonight. I'm so pissed right now; I didn't feel like going to pick up the dog food."

Megan backhanded the man's right augmented arm and sat down next to him. She watched Kubwa lick the container to death before he dropped to the floor on his side and lay there, rasping in content from his bloated gut.

"My God, Adam, I think you killed him. You're both pigs. Unbelievable." She sighed and looked away.

Adam took the last ball of noodles out of his container and looked at his lover. "He's fine. Do you want some?"

"You know better." Megan glared at him, playfully.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just being courteous." He consumed the last bite, belching obnoxiously after he had swallowed them. He giggled when Megan shoved him out of disgust.

"You're gross! So is the damn dog!"

"How often am I this "gross" you talk about?" His arms spread along the back of the couch and Megan rested her head and neck in Adam's right arm pit.

"When you eat take out."

"There's no satisfying you, is there?"

"No more take out. At least, when I come over. I don't know why, but every time I make a surprise visit you have to have stupid take out. Chinese food is…unspeakable."

"Some, others not so much."

"She's not doing well Adam."

Adam twisted his head away, closing his eyes to compose his anger. He took a few quick breaths.

"They'll have her for a while. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Someone is working from the inside on this. Her employer was trying to kill her. He still is. He's hoping she's dead soon, if not in a few days. She told me she just waited these spells out."

"Damn, Adam. She didn't tell me this yesterday. I should have made her stay."

Adam embraced Megan and rubbed her arm. "You did what you could. We all did and so did she. I'll figure out who did this even if it means putting the Limb Clinic in the hot seat. This shouldn't have happened. Someone should have caught this."

"Maybe they're that good, Adam."

"We'll just have to be better. Look, just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Megan looked at him before she resettled herself.

"Being a stubborn ass, yesterday."

"Mmm, I forgive you. Just shut up and be still."

"What? So much for an apology." Adam watched her eyes close. "Hard day at the lab?"

"Mmm-hm…you have no idea."

"Try me."

"Later. I'm tired."

Adam nuzzled the woman before he just became still. His eyes bore into the tv. Well, he stared at it, but his mind was in other places. Eventually, he caved and his green eyes fell closed like mud slides.

Adam came to. The pain was horrendous. Burns simmered all over his body; glass pulsated with pain all over everything he had come to call a limb. The burns were painless. They had broken the skin so much that there was no feeling left. He reached for his handgun, but it was knocked away. He was seized by the throat. He wearily grabbed at the hand choking him. He blankly stared into the eyes of his subjugator, unable to breathe. His hand slipped from the healthy arm of the man and he rasped, helplessly until he suddenly hit the ground, struggling to remain functioning. He threatened to black out. Megan was knocked to the ground. There was nothing he could do about it. Nothing. He clawed at the ground doing something to keep himself conscious in this realm, but nothing else would respond. He glanced up, hopelessly, to stare into the barrel of a gun. A flash of white and darkness. Put out of his misery.

Adam choked awake on the couch. His eyes scanned the room and his chest rose and fell. His heart was racing in fear. He surveyed his apartment. Everything was the same. Just…left the way it was. Damn…he had fallen asleep. Megan was buried in his under arm and the mutt was still passed out on his side, snoring a bit. The tv was still a dull lulling mumble. Adam sat back, calming himself. It had been a long while since he had had that dream and relived the event that had fucked up his life, more or less. He accepted it now, but he didn't appreciate his brain retelling him of that damn day and the months and months of therapy and recovery.

Anger stirred in the pit of his stomach, but he moved and it disappeared. He maneuvered Megan in such a way to place her in front of him. He hugged her to his front now sideways on the couch. He inhaled the fruity smell of her hair. The same shampoo she had used since before he thought she was gone. It just felt so good to smell it. She was here, against him. Adam nuzzled her neck and she shifted with a delighted moan before she was still again. Adam was asleep again in no time.

Kubwa pulled himself from the heavy gravity, or rather, himself and his bloatedness. The great body moved to the bathroom to drink some cold water. His claws clicked on the floor, but once he could smell the water he felt ill. Nevermind. He turned around and miserably walked back into the front room. He groaned. His gut growled and he walked around the coffee table to Adam's head. He nuzzled his head and licked the man. He was unresponsive. The woman shifted. Kubwa nuzzled her face instead. Her hand that was intertwined with Adam's was caressed with a pink tongue. She made a displeased noise and stretched.

"Adam?" Megan nudged the man's abdomen. He merely shifted in his sleep. "Adam!" She struck him in the groin.

Kubwa stepped back as the man jolted awake with a low groan. The coffee table shuttered backward.

"Dammit! What?" He snapped and consoled his pain with a hand.

"Kubwa has to go pee."

"Damn." Adam stretched and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He groaned again. An arm was wrapped around Megan.

"Adam, get him outside before he does something horrible on the carpet."

The man moved on top of Megan and buried his face in her neck.

"Really, Megan? My crotch of all places? Bite me next time," Adam growled. His teeth teased her ear. She squirmed underneath him with a grunt.

"Adam, this position isn't at the right time, and I'm not like that."

"Oh, you lie. You have the potential. It's been a while."

Kubwa yowled in despair, falling back on his haunches. Adam sighed and slid over Megan, off the couch, and into the floor. The man was up and he stretched a second time. It was very early morning. Barely gray outside.

"Damn rain. Come on. That's the last time I feed you take out." Adam was followed to his room to put on a t-shirt while the dog waited on his rump. He returned soon with a leash. He detached the collar on the vest and wrapped it around the dog's thick neck. After a bit of bowing his head in ridicule, he applied the leash. This dinky little leash on this great big…oh, yeah. "Let's go."

The mutt took off into a nearby ally way. Adam praised him for his intelligence on finding a place with a reasonable amount of vegetation. Adam leaned against the wall, basking in the rain. It was cool to his skin, head, and neck. He moaned in pleasure. It was so cold, unlike the dream he had. Kubwa hiked his leg. Adam watched him for a bit before the dog was done with that business and went to the next.

"Yes, do that, please. If you so much as dribble anything on my carpet…" He looked away after that, having no desire to see the amount of waste the dog produced. He would be nosey after he was done.

The door hissed closed. Megan hugged herself, shivering some. Kubwa circled the front room before he planted himself a ways away on the carpet. He fell over on his side feeling so relieved. Adam dropped the leash and the collar on the floor for now. He'd…get it later. Megan sighed once he moved over her again. He pulled her into his stomach and rolled onto his side.

"It's cold. What do you keep it in here? You're cold. Get off of me."

"The animal took the biggest shit of his life just now. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, stop with the Chinese food!"

"It wouldn't have made a bit of difference."

Adam nuzzled Megan. The warm breath on her neck lulled her back to sleep. It never failed. He put himself at an angle, covering Megan more than just being on his side. Here he was satisfied and he went back to sleep.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	9. Chapter 9

"Boss, she's stable for now until her next surgery."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Adam rubbed the back of his head. "Boss, this is serious."

"Adam…h-hang in there. She'll be taken care of, I promise. It's not looking good for us. The damn Detroit police are on our case for housing one of the dogs that was at the factory the other night."

"What? How did they find out about this?"

"Adam, that monster killed several officers."

"Boss, not THIS one. Kubwa is not a-" Adam sighed, "he's not a "monster." He's a stupid mutt. Besides, he's not responsible. I saw an officer disemboweled by one of these damn "monsters" you're talking about. There are three, including Kubwa. They're from the same litter. Kubwa isn't the one you want to worry about."

"For how much longer?"

"Just…tell them they're wasting their time and energies messing with this "dog", boss. He's not a threat."

"Adam, I can't hold them off for too long, they'll come in here and take the damn dog if they want to. My word is not going to override their authority-"

"Then tell the damn police he's an experiment for your studies!"

A long silence settled in the apartment. Kubwa stared at Adam, having heard his name several times. He pricked his ears.

"All right, but you're responsible for coming up with the bullshit story as to why and how in the hell we managed to detain him."

"Boss, I'm head of security. I saw an opportunity to fight back. After all, this was on our company. It's none of their damned business what happens from this point on. We were attacked. Not them. This is our investigation."

"Right."

"What's wrong? Why are you getting upset?"

Adam glanced over his shoulder to his bedroom doorway. Megan walked out into the open, brushing her hair. She then prepared to put it in her work bun. She was in her usual dressage for her lab work. Adam growled. He stood and walked to his window seals to get his coat and pistol.

"Nothing. The damn police department is just sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. It's under control."

Megan studied Adam as he refilled his gun magazine. "Are you sure? Did you call the clinic?"

"Yeah-yeah. She's stable for now." The click of the magazine echoed in the great apartment and Adam sheathed his weapon.

"Kubwa is part of a litter?"

Adam's coat rustled and it settled on his shoulders. He shrugged his shoulders some to get comfy. "Meg, you weren't supposed to hear that part."

"Adam," Megan paced over to him, securing her hair, "I did. What do you mean? I'm just curious."

Adam turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "This isn't something you HAVE to know, "Dr." Reed. It's not a general education requirement."

Megan dropped her weight to one foot. "Adam."

Adam just stared at her through his shades. He looked away with a raspy sigh through his nose. Kubwa woofed very softly to get their attention. He was not unaware of their conversation.

"Just let me handle this. It's my affair now, Cori told me to keep him safe. He belongs to nobody."

"Except you." Megan watched Adam pass her to his room.

Adam paused in his door way. He shook his head. "Don't even."

Megan grinned. She patted her thigh. The great mutt strolled over, tail wagging. "What?"

Things moved around in the man's room.

"You know what." He reappeared. "Kubwa…c'mere."

The great white dog padded after Adam to the stairs. Adam outfitted him in his bullet proof vest. Kubwa stood in his instinctive, braced stance and Megan watched Adam from the front room floor.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"What? What am I doing?" Megan went to the couch and put on her jacket. "Adam, you're not usually so self-conscious."

"No, I'm not."

"You're thinking of something. That's all. I'm just…wondering what it is."

Adam smirked a little. "You could tell, huh?"

Megan made her way up the stairs with her bag and purse. "Yes. What do you plan on doing with him?"

Adam stood erect and set his alarm. Kubwa pressed against him, waiting for him to physically move him aside. Adam growled to himself. "I don't know why he does that."

"What?"

"He throws his weight around." Adam shoved the dog aside and took the bar to his vest. The door opened and he and the dog moved out.

"I don't know. Maybe it's part of his breeding. Some dogs have strange tendencies like that."

"Yippee."

They made their way to the elevators and Megan smacked Adam's arm yet again. She glared at him as he looked to her and they mounted the elevator.

"Try to act more honored that this is your responsibility. Stop acting so burdened."

Adam sighed and the elevator doors closed as they circled to face them. It was still showering outside. Megan put her hood on and they headed to work. Dog was on his left side, woman was on the other. Kubwa was alert and a sight to behold by most bystanders that passed him. If Megan didn't know any better she could have sworn Adam was occupying two different bodies at the same time.

"Adam?"

"Hm?" Adam looked to Megan, reading her life signs and such under his shades.

"You aren't communicating to him are you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well…ugh…never mind. I'm just being silly."

"Not that I was aware of, I don't believe. I do know, however, what you are talking about. I don't know how the hell he does it, but he does read and follow me awfully close. It's actually making me uneasy."

"Why? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

The trio crossed the street to the two towers to Sarif industries, once more shrouded in the clouds above. Adam held the doors open for Megan and Kubwa waited beside him.

"See you for lunch, Adam." Megan kissed his cheek and stooped to kiss the dog on his face before she hurried away to the elevator.

"Oh, dear God. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going to put that poor dog to work soon."

Adam turned to his left to see Pritchard watching him with his hands in his pockets. Adam said nothing for a short while.

"He'll be of use to me. Shouldn't you be working, now, Pritchard? I could have the dog assist you back to your office."

"No, Jensen, I think I'll manage, considering I am on my official break right now. I was just going to the soda machine. Good luck with the dog."

Adam composed his irritability with the man. Pritchard walked by and Kubwa glanced up at Adam. He groaned at the man.

"Oh, how I would like to give him a piece of my mind sometime." Adam headed to his office. He figured out how to stuff the bar into itself on the vest so the dog couldn't get hung up on something, allowing him to spread out on his floor while he made some phone calls.

"Ah, hello. We meet again. Any news?"

Adam sat back in his chair, and folded one of his legs over the other. "Nothing too serious. The police department is aware of the presence of your pets. That's pretty much all they are about them."

"Good work. Any sightings of my employee?"

Adam shifted. "No, I'm sorry to say. She is damn good at evading detection, if I do say so myself."

"Well, you try. That's all that matters. She is very good at that. Well, as promised, you can come and pick up your 6500 credits from one of my boys. He'll be off site."

"Is this the official play?"

"Yes, just for safety reasons. I have many matters to attend to. You understand, right?"

"All part of the job."

"The coordinates are on their way to your location. Have a very nice day."

The coordinates registered with the augmented man. Kubwa sat up suddenly, looking about. Adam stood to find the dog looking rather alarmed.

"Kubwa."

Kubwa looked at Adam. His intelligent eyes seemed to be processing something.

"Boss, can I ask a favor?" Adam tilted his head away making a gesture and Kubwa stood on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm free.

"Not to be an ass, but can you watch the mutt again? I'll be quick, I promise."

"Adam…"

"Thanks, Boss." Adam chuckled and a black hand patted the dog's head. "Let's go fuzzball. You are fuzzy, you know that? Never seen a damn fuzzier dog."

The beast's growl quivered through Adam's thigh when the dog pressed into him on his way to the elevator.

"You best be good. Just lie down and be still."

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	10. Chapter 10

Sarif crossed his legs, editing his logs on his e-book. Every once in a while he would lean forward to check on the dog. Kubwa lay watching the door way. The poor mutt didn't really have anything to do with himself. Not really. If he was as equipped as Adam had said he was, he might be of more use to them than any of them thought.

"Megan, how long is it before you go on break?"

"Thirty minutes. Why?"

"All right. I need to go talk to Tiffany down in the labs. She has something for me today I need situated. Watch Kubwa. Come up to my office when you get the chance before I leave."

"Okay."

"Damn rain." Adam hurtled over an orange crate. He landed on the other side and stood upright.

"Ah! Well-well. Big-guy. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Adam strode over to the man. "He has you hidden pretty damn well. Any reason for that?"

"Mm, actually," the black man drummed his fingers together after he straightened his black suit, "I chose the place. I do deals in here on my own time. You see, we hold fights in here. It's pretty damn big, yet "cozy". You're welcome to join and win some mula, eh?"

Adam folded his arms. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really in it for the sport. At least, not at this time."

"Mm, suit yourself big-guy. You're here for your pay."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Here. You-ugh-look like you got something on your tongue. What is it? You can ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah. I like to brag." The man smiled.

"I do have a few questions about the mutts."

"Oh, these guys again? All right. You're the first one besides the boss man who's really interested. I don't see why. Those damn dogs are hell in a hand basket."

"I just like to know what I'm dealing with. Is it possible for them to identify and bond with a human who is augmented?"

"Yeah-yeah, man. The boss man used to have them teamed up with super soldiers of his. Crazy shit, man. It's like they could talk to 'em or something and they talked back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, literally, they would have voices. Pretty screwed up. That's as detailed as I can go on it, I don't know it on a more "technical" level, if you know what I mean, heh."

"Well, thanks, for what it's worth. This might help me find out where that girl is."

"Oh, that Cori-chick? Good luck with her, big guy. Not even we could find her a majority of the time. Boss was not a happy campah."

"I'll see you later. Thanks, again." Adam headed back to the crate. He made note of the area. The crate lined up with a chain-link fence that enclosed an area of asphalt against a brick building. All though, to get back to this area, it was a bitch of alleyways, and even levels of concrete jungle. It seemed easy, in thought, to get back here, but in reality, it was not. It was as bad as an underground parking lot.

The pink tongue lapped at the cool water in the dish. The pink nose wrinkled in distaste and water was snorted onto the linoleum floor. The janitor nearby sighed.

"Look, I just mopped that twelve minutes ago. Now dog saliva and mucous is all over it!"

"Easy, Risco, I'll vouch for your work. Thanks for the bowl. Do you mind if I keep it indefinitely?"

The janitor shrugged and got his cart ready to move. "Nope. Go ahead. It's yours. Take it easy around here."

"I will." Megan got a cloth to clean up the water that had been spewed on the floor. The grungy growl of the canine drew her attention to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Kubwa, lie down, sweetie."

The dog woofed and sat down, but only went as far as that. Megan shoved the dog with a boot heel.

"No wonder Adam gets upset with you."

Kubwa merely ignored her.

So they talked? What in the hell….this was more sci-fi- like than Adam had thought, in the beginning. He didn't recall Cori ever talking to the mutt on an intelligent level. Let alone relatively on an intelligent level. Not really. He never comprehended anything intelligent out of the dog besides his…blue eyes. They were all knowing and all seeing eyes. There was no hiding from them. In fact, that's what made Adam feel uneasy at times. He didn't know why. They were the "intelligence." Almost like a man's own eyes. An animal watching him do something, regardless of what, was not unnerving, but the mutt's eyes were. And the hell with the damn bullet vest. Every time he touched the damn handle it was a creepy-crawly sensation in whatever arm was connected to the hand that was curled around the damn thing. Something WAS happening. He just didn't know what. The thing was…nobody would hear him out. Nobody knew. Cori would, but she was not an option. Dammit…

"Megan, where do you want to eat?"

Megan massaged the mutt's thick neck with one hand, while the other held her cell phone. "Daniel's Den, of course."

"The hamburgers?"

"Yeah."

"You sound…occupied. Are you on break?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Let me guess. David gave you the mutt, didn't he?"

"Yep."

"It was only a matter of time. He's nervous with the dog. I don't blame him. I'm actually nervous with him anymore."

"I don't see how. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Kubwa twisted around, pricking his ears at Megan. She rubbed under his chin with a forefinger.

"I never said I wasn't."

"I-I know, but you're not usually this unsure and skittish, Adam. I'm just making sure. Where are you? I'll bring him with me."

"I'm outside, actually. Just come out and we'll go to the restaurant."

"It's a good thing, I think, to go here." Before she could stand, Kubwa was already on his four feet, making his way to the door with his head to the floor. "Kubwa, stop that. Risco doesn't need you cleaning the floor for him. Bye."

Despite the rain, Adam insisted they sit outside. The cool air and the wet water were soothing to his nerves. Lately, he was on fire anymore. His half-eaten double bacon cheeseburger lay on his wrapper. Adam watched the dog watch his burger.

"Okay, Adam, you've just been staring at him like that for the past five minutes and you've said nothing. It's a little off-putting."

Adam threw back his head. "Megan, I'm fine!" Adam splayed his fingers to ensure his point.

Megan looked away. "I'm not so sure."

"Okay, you know what; I'll just tell you what's been bothering me. I have an idea."

"A what?"

"The vest is bulky."

"Oookaaayy."

"He needs a more streamline, form-fitting jacket. Like my combat suit. It will be a suit, in nature. I just need you or Sarif to scan him and see what augmentations he has already in him."

"Adam, that's a great idea. I'm proud of you."

Before Adam could stop the beast, his head broke the surface of the table and the burger vanished in the grasp of a pink tongue. Kubwa replaced himself on the ground, licking his jowls. He watched the cars go by, content with his snack.

"Damn you." Adam crushed his wrapper and tossed it at Megan.

"Adam, I don't want your trash."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for him." He took back his trash and tossed it at Kubwa nudging the dog with his shoe and Kubwa growled at him rather intolerantly.

"Whoa. Okay, both of you straighten up. Seriously, Adam, you're probably making the dog nervous and I'm not impressed with your attitude."

Kubwa drew back his ears, growling softly to himself. How dare the man keep being mean towards him. All he wanted was to make friends. All though, the burger probably pissed him off. Well, it was a test, in a way. The man had some things to work on. His girlfriend was the owner of him, it seemed. Not the other way around. The females were always more understanding. Why, he didn't know. They just were.

"Look, I'll buy you another one and I'm going back to work. I'll just…leave you alone, I guess." Megan arose, taking her purse with her.

"Megan! Look-I'm sorry! Megan!" Adam watched her go. He stood from his chair and paced away to the fence to watch the cars go by. The rain pelted him and he growled.

"You know, you could be nicer."

Adam lifted his head. After looking to his left and right and seeing no one, he circled. Megan approached him now, burger in hand. She grabbed his hand and shoved it in it.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Megan, don't-"

She was gone, actually knocking a chair over in her frustration. It was, interesting. She was really pissed this time round.

"Son of a bitch. The ass strikes again. Let's go. I need to talk to Sarif."

Kubwa stood and watched Adam pace away. Adam paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Kubwa."

Kubwa pricked his ears at Adam, but happily stayed where he was. Adam thought for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry. Come on. I don't have all day."

Kubwa's tail wagged a bit and he bounded over. Adam shuttered some as he stuffed the burger in his coat pocket. His suspicions were confirmed now.

"Just don't bite my ass. There will be blood."

Kubwa grunted at Adam as they made their way to the street.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm pretty excited with that idea, actually, Adam. We can start tomorrow."

Adam shifted his weight. He looked beyond Sarif to the darkened sky outside. Rain dribbled down the windows. Kubwa studied Adam from his resting place. He whined in concern.

"I don't know, boss. She's pissed at me again."

"Adam, why in the hell do you keep doing that? Stop it. You are in control of your emotions, aren't you?"

"Boss, this isn't a good time for me to KNOW how to control my emotions."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? That' makes no sense. Just so you know."

"I'm talking about the dog."

"Oh." Sarif chuckled. "All right, my mistake."

"I'm serious, Boss. This is more sophisticated than you or I know it is."

"Would sleeping it off help?"

"I hope so."

"Then go. She may be fine in the morning."

"She said she'd see me tonight."

Sarif fondled a pen in his glass jar on his desk. "Even better. Tell me about it. If you're alive in the morning."

"Very funny, boss."

"No, I'm serious. Kubwa doesn't seem too pleased about your displeasure."

"Oh, you too?"

"What?"

"Is he that easy to read?"

"I can't explain it."

"Just…don't then. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam turned away.

Kubwa stood, barking at Adam.

"Don't start with me, pooch." Adam shoved the office doors open.

Kubwa circled He cantered after the man. His hindquarters disappeared beyond the door way. Sarif rubbed his nose. There was no telling the mysterious of the dog, all though, he was pretty damn curious, himself.

"Adam, I need to talk with you about something."

"Dammit, Pritchard, I'm not in the mood!" Adam's augmented hands practically crushed the bars to keep one's balance with in the elevator as he stared at the doors.

Kubwa made no noise whatsoever.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You're voice hits my nerves only a lot, Pritchard."

"You're in asshole-mode. I get it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't count on it, Pritchard!" The elevator doors opened and Adam whisked out. "If I so much as see you on my radar, I'll shoot your ass through a wall."

"That's violence in the workplace."

"I'm head of security, dipshit, I AM violence in the workplace."

"Sorry to have bothered you."

He was at home, finally. Adam sat on his couch, sideways, watching the news, yet again. A riot near another one of Sarif's Factories was taking place. Good riddance. He was at his wits end at this time. Why in the hell was it so damn hot in here? Adam swiveled his lower body onto the floor. He got up, and paced past Kubwa, that just watched him from where he lay. He adjusted the thermostat and went to get something to snack on. He discovered his uneaten cheeseburger. He just ate it cold, out of the fridge. He was so hot. He couldn't figure out why. Clammy, even. What the hell did he catch? He wiped his forehead with a forearm which absorbed the moisture as it was designed to.

"Dammit, Megan, it's been two hours. She's probably not coming." He finished his hamburger and stood at the counter feeling very spacey. "God, I'm tired. Why am I so tired?" A hand ran down his face and he sniffed.

Kubwa watched the man enter his room. He padded after him and watched him collapse on his bed, tossing and turning. After a few attempts to make sure he was okay and he was kicked away, the dog sat on his rump and watched the man become still until he entered REM sleep. His breathing slowed and he was at peace.

"Three, two, one. You! Jensen! Jensen!"

Adam jumped awake, pulling a pistol out from under his bed sheets, on the crazy beast that was roaring at him now. He scooted to the opposite side of his bed, near the wall, and away from the windows.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, I am the son of a bitch. It's not rocket science, dipshit!" Kubwa hopped on his bed and Adam made it clear not to come any closer. The bed groaned from the sheer weight of the animal and it concaved with his giant feet. "Oh, and I know I'm fuzzy. It's not a fucking news flash! You need an attitude check! Your girlfriend seemed to keep you in line better than I could and it smells like old smoke in here. Do you smoke sometimes?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Hah! What? Really? I've been talking to you this whole time. Deaf as one of my giant turds, no doubt, but not stupid. It just…took a while to reach you. The vest idea made it through. You're not as easy as Cori was. You're a man, that's probably why. Full of pride and that jazz. Calm down, hanzer, rest. You need it. Your girlfriend is on her way."

"Oh, my God. Not you too. This is…not happening. This is not happening." Adam lowered his gun across his knee and rubbed his nose. "This is a dream."

"Okay, Adam, is the giant dog talking to you now? Are your eyes open? Does he sound like a wise-ass?"

"Don't psycho analyze me!" Adam spat. He rolled over, turning on the lights to his room. He got out of his bed, pointing his gun at Kubwa again who circled with him on his bed. "Get off the bed, now."

"You do know bullets don't work on me, right? I mean, you shot three times at Bowser and you never did hit him."

"What?"

"Ugh, yeah. I'm getting off now." Kubwa hopped down and displayed himself before Adam.

"You knew."

"Yes, I did. I know you did too, so…why are you still trying to resist? Just, give in? It's not that hard."

"Since when was it up to some goddamn animal to fucking tell me to listen to it speak?"

"I see you're not taking this too well. I have offended you. I apologize. I just though-"

"The hell you have."

The doorbell rang. Kubwa started for the front room, but balked when Adam approached him.

"You stay-here! Got it?"

"Really?"

"Don't test me. I'm not in the fucking mood." Adam stuck his gun in his pants and headed to the front door.

Kubwa sat and scratched his ear with a left foot. "Yeah, I got that all ready. This has a very negative physical affect on you for some reason. Dammit, Cori was not this bad to bond with, nor did she get sick as a dog. Why in the hell did she tell me to get stuck with him?"

"Adam? What's wrong? You look ill. Are you okay? I knew you weren't all right."

"Megan now isn't a good time."

"Adam, you don't look well. I'm coming in."

Adam tried to grab the woman, but instead she grabbed him and helped him to his couch. He lowered himself onto it and sighed. Yes, this felt nice. Damn, he was so tired.

"Adam, it's freezing in here! What is it?"

"Megan, I don't know. I just didn't feel well before I went to sleep."

"Well, let's warm it up a bit." Megan adjusted the thermostat and returned to Adam. She sat on the edge of the couch, stroking back his hair, now. "Adam, you're burning up. Did you eat that hamburger I got you?"

"Yes, but, I was feeling like shit before I even ate it, so it's not the damn burger."

"Where's Kubwa?"

"He's…fine. He's in my room, where I told him to stay. I just need to sleep."

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	12. Chapter 12

"Whoa! No-no, you're not sleeping. You're in danger!"

Adam writhed in pain, growling. He grabbed his head and twisted away from Megan.

"Adam? Adam, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Who?"

"Ahh! The damn dog!"

"What?"

"Tell him to leave me alone!"

"Kubwa!"

The mutt strolled in, tail wagging. He sat down, looking as stupid as possible.

"Adam, he's fine. Do you need to go in and have your implants looked at?"

"What? Megan, he's-he's-"

"Yeah, tell her, big-shot. She'll believe you."

Adam retrieved his gun and shoved Megan into the floor as he stood up. Kubwa stood up and backed away, teeth bared.

"Hey, dumbfuck, I'm not your enemy!" the dog spat.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm trying to tell you something! Never mind! I take back what I said! You are a dumbass!"

"Oh? You never should have started talking!"

"Oh, yeah, that's real mature! Adam, what is wrong with you? Why are you yelling at the dog? Adam!"

"Megan, shut it!"

Megan recoiled in surprise. She picked herself up, hesitating on what to do. The man had gone insane. Talking to animals that couldn't talk back.

"Can she hear you?"

"What? Get back!"

"No! Answer me, since you insist on fucking up my life!"

"Whoa!" Kubwa barked and flanked to his left.

"Stop moving!"

"Yeah, that's an effective way to get me to stop moving! Keep pointing the gun at me, jackass! Your girlfriend is in the room. I wouldn't go shooting anything, unless you want it to hit her."

"Whatever you are doing, stop it! It hurts like hell!"

"It's not me, it's you, wise-ass! We've bonded, stop resisting our bond!"

"What?"

"That's it!" Kubwa roared, lunging at Adam. A vicious snarl shuttered the apartment.

"Adam!" Megan drew back with the couch as the dog wrestled with the augmented man.

The gun hit the floor and Adam stared into the eyes of the pissed dog. He fought for his life, twisting the dog's head at an angle to keep its jaws from clenching around his main arterial veins.

iStop resisting! If you fight, it will only get worse!/i

Adam yelled and Kubwa flew across the room with a good kick from the man's legs. The beast crashed into a pile of boxes, skittering to get his balance. Megan rushed to the groaning man on the floor.

"A-Adam? Oh, my God, Adam, are you okay? You need to get rid of him, now!"

"No! Just…no, it's not his fault, it's mine. Listen, he's talking to me."

"What? Get up, Adam."

Adam picked himself up, dazedly. He settled himself on the couch, once more feeling like an ass. His fingers raked his skull.. "Fucking-aye! It's…gone. He was right. I'm sorry, Megan."

"You'll have to do better than that, Adam, Jensen." Megan held her breast and took a few deep breaths. She watched Kubwa.

The beast's fur bristled and he padded over to Adam. Megan sat down by Adam.

"Adam, he's coming over here."

"Let him. It's all right, Megan."

"Adam, he just attacked you!"

"Only because the shit wouldn't listen." Kubwa sat before Adam and licked his pant leg.

Megan just blinked. "You…weren't kidding, Adam."

"Why would I mislead you, Megan?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Is this an implant of some type?"

"Yes, it is. I'm quite grateful for it, actually. I can speak to whom I please. Unlike my siblings I can speak audibly to both Augs and non. You are not an aug, miss."

"Not in the same way Adam is, no."

"The reason why you've been feeling so ill is because you've been fighting my connection with your awareness and your cerebral implants. I just couldn't reach you until after you went asleep."

"You can read-"

"Yes, Adam, I can read you in every way, shape, and form. It's part of my primary programming. I can sense you've allowed the bond to be. Ever since you've touched the bullet proof vest, I've been working my way into your mind."

"I thought something was fucking going on."

"Well, this has been fun, people, hasn't it?"

"Just do me a favor and don't piss me off with your wise-ass mouth."

"Duly noted, Adam," Kubwa spoke and lowered himself down on his belly. He yawned. "You are a pain in the ass, however, even for a human."

"The feeling is mutual, both of you." Megan stood up and went to the kitchen to get an icepack for her wrist.

"You're hurt?" Kubwa sat up and smacked his jowls.

Megan's annoyed sigh reached Kubwa's ears.

"That would be a yes. I apologize for my outburst. It was necessary. Oh, and you are in danger, Adam."

"Yes, you told me that all ready."

"Now listen to me." Kubwa stood. "One of my brothers is hunting you. I don't know which one; however, he's hiding his presence from me. I would naturally assume is Bowser. You bested him the other night and he's not too pleased about it."

"I would think not. He was almost as bad as you were."

Kubwa cocked his head to the side. He was silent before he growled at Adam. "Thanks," the dog sardonically responded. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be unimpressed.

Adam grinned a little at the dog actually manifesting a recognizable expression, leaning back on the couch. "Should I be moving?"

"No, we don't work like that. We wait and pounce. When you get out in the field, outside away, away from people, then he will attack you. We make sure to kill. Dismembering, as you saw the other night, is standard attack ethic."

"Lovely."

"Adam, you have to be careful. Take Kubwa with you, please." Megan stepped down the steps and returned to Adam. "You really need vegetables in your freezer."

"You know I never eat here on my own. I use my resources."

"Vegetables, Adam," Megan told him again before she snuggled up next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman."

"I'm sorry. I really am. This is…very stressful."

"He's telling the truth, Megan."

"I accept that."

"That's nice to know. I know I cannot be with you all the time, Adam. You have places to go and things to do that I must not accompany you too, outside of Sarif industries. We are one, Adam. All you have to do is call for me; I will try to reach you as soon as possible."

"You hear that Adam?"

"Yes. Cori told me to protect him. I will. Rayne cannot know about you or that I have you now. The bastard would have my head. All he knows is that I'm his informant. He didn't set the standards for how I have to keep him informed."

"Watch it, Adam. Rayne cannot be trusted, even in this instance."

"I have to stay where I'm at. I can keep this job occupied and Cori and you can stay safe." Adam wrapped his arm around Megan.

The woman allowed him to hug her to him, staring out the window.

"Hm. That makes sense. I understand. Anyways, I'm going to sleep, now."

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	13. Chapter 13

The mutt glanced over his shoulder repeatedly for Adam. The man was still standing where he had been, this whole time. He supervised the dog that was laying on his side as an x-ray-like scan was done to his entrails to see exactly what had been done to him.

"Kubwa, please, hold still. If you move we just have to start over."

The mutt whined to himself, but felt the reassuring pat of Megan's hand on his face as the machine groaned, passing over him.

"What's the matter, Meg?" Adam lifted his head from across the room.

"I don't know, the machine is making him restless. Is he communicating with you?"

"No, he's not." Why not, Adam thought. Perhaps the machine was blocking or disabling his ability to speak to him at all. Well, the sooner this was done the better.

All the while, data was recorded and noted. Once the horrible experience was over, Kubwa, more or less, fell off of the table. With the help of the lab crew, he slowly made his way back to Adam. The man comforted the dog, despite how confident he had sounded last night, he was still an animal. Rough petting and kneading of the dog's thick hide sufficed the mutt's unease and he dropped down against Adam. Adam looked at Sarif who was standing to his left.

"The test results will tell what he's programmed with. This will help us fight the other dogs. Good work, Adam."

A nice pat on the shoulder by his boss made the man feel better. He was still feeling a little woozy from last night. Being awaked by a talking dog was not a familiar experience with him. Hell, he slept better after a nightmare, especially the one that he had of himself being burned alive before he was augmented. That actually left him feeling better than this damn ordeal.

"I don't like that cursed thing." Kubwa glared at the machine the scientists were now resetting.

"Why not? Does it bother your augmentations?"

"Yes, it does. It disables any abilities I have, it seems. I'm left belly-up and exposed. I never want to be in it again. Promise me, if you get any more ideas, you'll already have my abilities documented?"

"Yeah, that's how it goes anyways, Kubwa."

Megan walked up, holding a clipboard. "Well, he's good for now. We'll try to keep any interactions with our machines to a minimum. It makes him upset. Kubwa, we'll have your results soon and your jacket is already a blue print, based on your scale and size. I had a friend sketch it up this morning."

"I'm excited. It's nice to have a suit. None of my brothers ever had them. Rayne was never a creative thinker when it came to additional body armor and compartments."

"I'll see you later Adam. I'm going to go process this."

"Bye." Adam watched Megan walk to her office. "Come on, Pritchard wanted to see me today."

"I thought you weren't going to speak to him?"

"We all three know I was just pissed off last night because of this."

"Well, you were resisting. I don't see why." Kubwa stood and followed Adam up the walkway to the elevator, observing the entire various lab testing open areas behind bullet-proof glass. "Wow, you guys have it made here."

"Don't ask about any of it, I know nothing. I'm only security. I stick to what I know," Adam commented.

Kubwa uncurled his tail and wagged it a bit. "How is Cori? Have you heard anything on her this morning?"

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. They are still doing various operations to restore her functions. That bastard has practically made that damn near impossible. She's been fighting it this whole time."

"I just hope she is all right. She's kind-hearted, but bold. None of the dogs got to know her kind heart. They didn't deserve it. They were corrupted by the super soldiers Rayne assigned to bond with them. Even after the soldiers were killed or went insane, they chose to know no one else."

"They went insane?"

"The bonds I have with Cori and you are not to be taken lightly. You know how you feel now and how you felt last night when you were fighting it? Just think of that 100 times more severe. Agony, nausea, insomnia, rage beyond understanding. They killed themselves to end it. You and Cori, however…you're both the same. You can handle the bond without thinking about it. You and she are different than the others. Rayne mustn't know about this."

"Don't worry, he won't. I promise you that."

Adam made his way to Frank's office, trying to figure out what the hell he would say to apologize to the man. Frank was…he was very clingy in a sense. Clingy to his pride and experience. He held it in high regard. Being told off never set well with him, but they were all adults. They could look past this. He was willing to tell him off again just to make amends. The man would have to learn to flow with how he flowed or else.

"Pritchard."

Frank's shoulders sank and he stepped back from his file cabinet. He remained facing it. "I see you've come after all. I left you alone like you wanted."

"Look, I know you did. I'm going through some strange adjustments. Just work with me. I'm sorry I was an ass, as much as I hate apologizing. I don't usually yield to how other people might like to work, I'll confess. What did you want from me?"

"I figured out the heating signatures on the dogs, based off of Kubwa's inner temperature. They all run the same. You can find them in any location in the city now from satellite relay." Frank turned away and went to his computer.

Adam got behind him and watched him go through the stages. "Are you sending these to my radar?"

"Yes, I am. Just don't be such an ass when someone might be trying to help you. You're really ruthless about that."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Thanks, Pritchard." Adam turned his head upon receiving the satellite info links.

"Just know that they surely know where you're at as well. Everybody has what everybody else has to some degree, anymore."

Once he was back in his office, Adam checked over the cameras and the turrets. All was well.

"It feels good not to have that vest on."

"I figured it might be nice to leave it off from now on. Why did she have it on you, anyway?" Adam sat back in his chair and relaxed.

Kubwa stretched out and tucked one forepaw under his chest, outstretching the other. "Because, it was to protect my location from my brothers and it was supposed to be like this jacket you're making me now. It was the best she had for me at the time."

"I see. Sarif is sending me on a mission to investigate an underground parking garage just down the street. He told me someone's been dealing out our products for a fee. Can't let that happen."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Why not?"

"I think you're capable of handling it on your own."

"Did you not tell me that you would need to be with me away from people? These people are not going to care if I'm mauled, pooch."

Kubwa rolled his blue eyes. "Yes, fine. I forgot."

"That's hard to believe."

"Hey, it doesn't mean if you have augmentations, that you still don't make mistakes or forget when the hell you last took a whiz or a shit, now does it?"

"No."

"Well, there you go." Kubwa fell over on his side, sighing heavily.

"A nap sounds nice."

"Then sleep. You need to be well rested."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't being jolted awake by some monstrous beast trying to eat you."

Kubwa snorted in amusement. "You were that scared?"

"I WAS going to shoot you. I just thought you had turned on me. My implants can have me up in an instant; however the side effects are like hell." Adam rubbed his temples. "I might try to hit the couch. Maybe."

"Try not to step on me this time."

Adam got out of his chair. Kubwa opened his eyes and lifted his head. "I don't know why in the hell you did it the first time, but no repeat offenses will be appreciated."

"You didn't seem to mind when I stood on your side. You just laid there." The man stepped over Kubwa and got comfortable on the couch with a lengthy grunt.

"It felt nice. Heavy things make me feel secure. Tell them to make the jacket weighty, but not too much."

"I will make sure Megan knows."

"Just don't step on my gut or I'll step on yours. Humans are very delicate when it comes to their guts." Kubwa's head fell over and he was still.

"I don't need to know how you know that." Adam turned away, facing the couch and groaned. A good day-nap ought to help him sleep. It wasn't everyday one awoke the night before to a dog that was talking to them on a sentient level, let alone accessing any augmentations that they had in their body. Like his cerebral implants. That was the most horrid pain he had felt yet. He needed to loosen up, he figured, now. It could have killed him before. Well, he'd do it on his time. He needed to be nicer and more considerate of Megan. Apologizing wasn't enough. No, he needed to do something more for her. But…later…sleep was at hand.

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix

Original Characters© FatWithFuzz


	14. Chapter 14

Sarif stared in disbelief at the two, wet, moronic employees before him. "Okay….what?"

Megan let her wet hair fall by removing the pin. It was in the process of coming out anyways. She looked about, twiddling her fingers. She glanced at Adam who was standing like he usually did as a security officer. He didn't seem to be shamed, not that he was willing to show. As bold as the man was, he could be brought to his knees…maybe.

"We gave him a bath." Megan shrugged her shoulders, and winced.

Adam remained stagnant in appearance. Sarif placed his hands on the desk. He still stared at Adam and Megan.

"In the lab?" he quizzed.

"In the lab." Megan nodded. She averted her eyes. Her fingers drummed against one another.

"He didn't want a bath."

"He didn't want a bath." Megan ran her fingers through her hair.

"Adam, you're awfully quiet." Sarif stood erect and cut through his head-mounted sunglasses to the man's very soul.

The handsome man actually looked away for once. "He damaged several pieces of equipment."

"Adam, not ONLY did he damage equipment, he injured an employee of the Detroit police department!"

"Boss, it's nothing to worry about. He'll walk it off!"

"Adam, it was the damn police chief himself! He came to observe the damn monster!"

"Sorry, Boss, it's been a while since I was on the force." Adam shrewdly remarked.

Sarif walked around his desk at Adam. He pointed to his green vest that he wore with both hands. "The man hates my guts to the core. He would probably like me dead. He doesn't agree with this augmentation vision I have anyways, let alone what a former police employee has to say about it!" he snapped, now practically face to face with Adam. He pulled away and went back to his desk. "And you," he turned, "I'm ashamed of you. You SHOULD know better. Him-" Sarif waved at Adam as if unveiling his glorious presence, "I don't know what to say. One of your crazy ass stunts if I ever did see one!"

"Thanks Boss," Adam declared with sarcasm.

Megan elbowed him. Adam grunted doubling over into Megan's elbow.

"Do you mind?"

"This is your entire fault! Serves you right!"She hissed back.

"It was like trying to hold down a fucking calf!"

"That's what I said!" Megan elbowed him again and Adam groaned in pain, forcing himself to keep a neutral face.

"Oh, now I have an injured employee of my own? That's your comeuppance. I cannot believe this!"

"David, what could he possibly do?" Megan hugged herself.

"He'll sue and aggrandize this whole damn thing in the media. I'll get more heat than I already have for whatever reason people don't agree with." He fell into his chair. His hair was anxiously raked with a hand.

"Well, we have learned our lesson. The tub was big enough for him, though."

"Megan, you're washing an augmented, abominable, and Neanderthal of a canine with state-of-the-art equipment in the same damn room!"

"I know…I know." Megan looked away.

"He's sorry, boss. He just didn't want the bath. He needs it before we fit the jacket on him so he doesn't chafe. The material will do that. He seemed to not care about that part."

"You're no damn different when you want to be."

"This isn't about ME!" Adam growled through his teeth at Megan.

"I can't believe the man I overhauled with augmentations couldn't handle an augmented animal. You should have been able to keep him at bay somewhat."

Adam sighed in annoyance. "Excuse me for trying to keep my balls in tact! I veto the use of teeth to castrate me!"

David waved him off and whirled away. "Yeah-yeah, Adam. You just weren't trying hard enough," David dismissed.

The tall man moved away, heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere, get back here!"

Adam stopped, glaring at the ceiling. "I have something to do."

"Adam, I tell you when to wipe your own ass, you're not busy. There. Because I say so. Get back here, now."

Adam returned to Megan's side and said nothing more. Megan let fly her elbow again and Adam caught her arm, pinning it to her side. He pulled her into him and growled in her ear.

"Stop-it!" he spat.

Megan huffed. "David, Adam will go apologize to the police chief." The woman resisted then, but Adam held her strong.

Adam squeezed Megan's arm and she punched his for the pain he was causing. Adam seized her fist and she threw herself into him, knocking him off his center of gravity. He looked over at her rather impressed as she jerked away.

"You're getting better at that."

Megan glared at him. "I only learn from the best. Why couldn't you have done that with the dog?," she contemptuously replied. "I'm not happy with you."

Adam was silent. Yes, he knew she wasn't happy with him at all. He was having a weird mood swing, perhaps. He was also distracted. He'd have to have a personal talk with the dog. This strange ass-hole streak he was having didn't start until AFTER the dog had "bonded" with him as he had called it. This had to have something to do with the relay of information and whatever else could be exchanging constantly 24'7 between the man and beast.

Sarif released both employees. Each went their separate ways. Adam paused in shame, watching Megan power walk to the women's bathroom and disappear beyond the door. Okay…the dog was in a shit load of trouble for everything!

"What the hell did you do? What is wrong with me? Why in the hell did you throw a raving fit, massacring Sarif personnel and a police chief? You could have just said something!" Adam approached the dog that stood in his office.

He had been sleeping on the floor until Adam had stormed in. Now he was being cornered. He drew back his ears and growled, warningly.

"You're upset. You should calm down first before you confront me. You're not used to our contact."

Adam snarled and Kubwa's hindquarters met the front of his desk. "No! I want to know why in the hell I'm suffering for no reason at all!"

"Because, you won't relax! If you're under a lot of stress, your emotions can get out of balance. Remember what I told you about the super soldiers!" Kubwa barked and snarled. Anyone walking by could only hear those very things.

Adam stopped before Kubwa with a rasp growl. He looked away and nearly collapsed. Kubwa shot under his hand and guided the man over to his couch, where Adam wilted. Kubwa nuzzled Adam's front side, huffing and snuffing to see where he had been and then he stood, tail wagging some.

"Why," Adam weakly asked, "Do you have to do that?"

"You'll get used to it eventually, puny human. You might need to take a good while to recover."

"Son of a bitch!" Adam groaned, running his hands down his face. He felt rather ill now and clammy once more. "How long."

"This will probably happen off and on, depending on your mood management and NOT getting pissed at me," the dog spat and sat back on his haunches, "before you can attempt to beat the shit out of me. Which I know you would like to do."

"No. I wouldn't. I would shoot you."

"No, you'd make sure I didn't suffer. You're just pissed right now. It's okay, I forgive you." Kubwa yowled at Adam in affection, looking innocent.

"Don't push it, fuzzball and why in the hell are you so damn furry?"

The dog snorted and his fur bristled. "Why?"

Adam chuckled. "Easy-easy. I meant nothing by it, it was a serious question."

"Are you stupid? I don't know! My mother and father were like those snow yetis. Cori likes me fur. I'm not sure about you, you never pet me," the dog pouted and sat back on his haunches.

Adam groaned and rubbed his temples. He got comfortable, sagging as much as possible into the couch. "Don't start that puppy-love bullshit. I won't tolerate it."

"Oh yeah?" Kubwa cocked his head and pricked his ears. "Deal with it and you WILL pet me. I need it, anyways. It's part of the process. It will help you stay calm, trust me. Or else, I'll shit in your bed sheets."

Adam sighed. "Don't piss me off with threats. You WILL be outside if you EVER perform any such damn thing. I'll make you eat it."

Kubwa shrugged his shoulders and looked about. "Then I'll throw it up on your pillow."

"Dammit, I'm arguing with a dog!" Adam buried his head in his hands.

Kubwa barked victoriously and settled down against Adam's shins.

"Dammit get-"

"Shut up! Don't make me make your day a living hell."

Adam groaned as if his parents had told him to go to his room. Fine, THEN! He couldn't shake the dog, he had already tried. It just made him sick as…well, as a dog.

Original Characters © FatWithFuzz

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't find him. I can't either. It's not worth it. The damn runt wants to love on his useless owner. Rayne was a fool to assign him to her. He has good talents in him." Bowser paced before his chosen owner.

The super soldier that looked like some dynamic-looking astronaut in a black, buff suit folded his arms. The leather suit creaked with his flexing muscles. He was 6'5, heavily augmented and one hell of a pain in the ass for the dog that was just as intelligent as he.

"Who said you could tell me what to do, mutt?"

Bowser stopped and glanced over his shoulder. The brown mask on his white seemed to bristle. "Because, I can!" he growled. He turned around and approached his companion. "You're a human. I am a beast. I have better connections and the know-how on what my own blood is capable of than you ever will have."

"That's my boy!" the soldier growled. He knelt and the dog walked over to him to be petted. Despite the soldier's massive size, he was not incapable of caring about his companion. They were one. It was essential they both lived as long as possible. If one died or was in the process of dying, the effect would be disastrous for the other one that still lived. The soldier hugged the dog's front, feeling about his shoulder blades. "You've been sparring again."

Bowser pulled away, playfully nipping at the soldier's hands. "I must. I don't know what is going to happen. I'm very afraid our brother has abandoned us." Bowser hung his head and strolled away to the great water troph across the warehouse he was in. The concrete floor was ice-cold to his massive padded feet. The warehouse was stocked with crates, boxes and a strange glass-like enclosure. Currently, nobody was occupying the space.

"You want to be ready to fight him. Who knows what he is doing."

"You're correct." Bowswer dipped his head, noisily lapping his fill of water.

His soldier companion pounded his fists together, tilting his head from side to side to pop his shoulders and neck. "Whatever he is doing, it can't be better than what we're doing. The boss said he was on to something. He was trying to see if he had done it."

Bowser stepped away from the troph. His straight, fluffy tail, draped behind him. He had his father's St. Bernard body and build rather than the akita from his mother. "Done what?"

"He didn't say. It has to do with us. I don't see what the hell he's talking about."

"You don't know everything about what hell my brothers and I went through as puppies. Rayne's lucky I learned to respect him. I desired to kill and escape. Anymore, I'm grateful for obeying him. I'm able to communicate and I'm satisfied with the results."

"I have a question for you. Where is Draco?" The soldier folded his arms once more.

Bowser groaned in dread. "I'm not sure, but I know where I want to be. That aug man, the other night, at the factory." Bowser growled to himself. "I want him to scream while I crush his chest cavity with my jaws. Break his ribs and tear out his essential organs. Kubwa was working with him. I won't forgive him for betraying our purpose. The damn girl needs to be cut off from him. She's poisoning his mind and body."

"You and I know she's stronger than us, even on her own. She was Rayne's play toy and his favorite."

"Rayne was a fool for putting so much work into something that loathed and hated him for it and she didn't turn back to him either." Bowser jumped up into the bucket of a stationary bulldozer and got comfortable. It was a good 12 feet in the air. He had old bones and a blanket or two squished in the bucket of the giant bulldozer.

His soldier companion grunted in agreement. "If you ask me, he seems unimpressed with us anymore. She was his main focus."

"He's got other things on his mind. We just have to try harder and find the man. He was aiding the girl, it seemed, to escape. I'm still recovering from the emp grenade he threw. Some of my implants are not activating like they should be. The master doesn't seem to care that we need regular upkeep."

"You can say that again."

Adam went to the clinic to visit her again. It had been a whole week of operations to repair the damage that Rayne had caused to Cori's augmentations. He still hadn't figured out what had gone wrong for this to happen and what substance.

"Doc, I need to know how she is."

The nurse stepped over to Adam and sat down next to him with her e-book clipboard. "She's…doing somewhat better, but there's a lot of damage to be repaired. Her augmentations are unlike anything I have seen, even for being illegal."

"Wait, what? Illegal?"

"Yes, she was equipped with military grade augmentations."

"You didn't remove them did you?"

The nurse placed a hand on Adam's arm. "No, that would kill her. We're repairing them and correcting their functions. However, when she's fully recovered, she'll have to be given to the authorities. She's very dangerous. We have to keep her sedated. A few of our employees have been hurt."

"Sorry to hear that. Thanks for the update." Adam left the clinic, puzzled. They were only trying to help her so why would she dislike the help? Maybe, if she was in pain and they were agitating her, otherwise, he was pretty damn sure she wanted to live to see tomorrow and the next day after that. She wanted to see Kubwa. Hell, Kubs wanted to see her.

Pritchard backed away. Kubwa steered him backward into the cafeteria with a lowered head and bared teeth.

"Security!" Pritchard felt for a booth and got up in it.

Kubwa huffed. It was a sad attempt to get away from him. He pricked his ears. Yes, Adam's team was a good one. They were on their way. He barked at Pritchard and the man fumbled his coffee, spilling all over his jeans and jacket. His cry of pain and dancing about was satisfying enough. Kubwa took off, out the other end of the cafeteria, rounding the corner at a gallop just as security arrived.

"What in the hell! Pritchard, you called us because you spilled your coffee?" Two security officers jogged in and paused.

"No, dumbasses, the dog! He was threatening me! He's dangerous and I feel unsafe."

"Where is he, then?"

"He ran off Go find him or something!"

"That's out of our hands. You'll have to take that up with the boss."

Pritchard whimpered in pain as he stepped out of the booth. He hissed a bit in annoyance. "What? You tell him that his damn animal is a threat and I'm making a report to David Sarif himself as well as your lack of action!"

Kubwa bounded up the stairs for two flights. He rounded the corner to Adam's office and slid to a stop. The clean floor shrieked under his feet. His claws clicked a bit as he cowered backward. The tall man stared down at him with his arms folded.

"I leave you for three hours and you can't keep your teeth to yourself?"

Kubwa sat down and licked his jowls, drawing back his partially flopped ears. He looked away with guilt. "Adam, you must understand, I get bored. I'm not your normal dog. I'm not so stupid I'm happy with just lying around all day."

"I don't want any more trouble from you. What did he do to piss you off?" Adam walked around the dog to his office and unlocked the door.

Kubwa whined and stood. He wasn't too angry with him? Hm…interesting. Kubwa skipped into the office on Adam's heel's inspecting his backside to see where he had been. "The geeky bastard was spreading rumors about you that weren't true to the other employees. The thing is, he didn't start them. He's smart enough to keep his mouth shut when it comes to being the main source. Someone else around here is trying to make you look bad."

Adam fell back in his office chair. "It's the police chief," he said simply.

Kubwa sat beside him, cocking his head from side to side. "Oh? The man I injured? Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't agree with us or like us, let alone that we have you. He came there that day to observe you and you decided to show your ass. Now he's never going to let us live it down." Adam leaned forward to check the cameras and turrets.

"I didn't want a bath."

"You don't have a choice. If you're going to be under my watch, you have to do what you're told. You are still a dog, regardless of intelligence."

"Damn, you don't have to be so condescending!"

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth. You're staring at me like a dog. You ARE a dog. You lie on me, you smell me. You're an animal."

"Do you know how dumb you sound right now? Just…stop talking." Kubwa backed out. He hopped onto the black couch against the windows.

"And get off of my couch. That's the company's hard earned credits."

"I'm an employee."

"What?" Adam peered out from around his computers.

"I'm working with you. I overheard the boss talking about making me an official "officer". In a manner of speaking."

"Is that so? I'll have to talk with him about that."

"What's to talk about?" Kubwa flopped onto his back and wallowed about.

"Dammit, dog, you're going to get your damn fur all over the black exterior! Get off, now!"

"But it smells like you. You lie on this thing a lot." Kubwa rolled back over, running his face into the left arm, roughly rubbing his entire head against it. He groaned in delight.

"If you break the couch with your fat ass…" Adam went back to checking his computer.

Kubwa barked at him and the man replied with a growl just as loud. The man was coming to like him whether he wanted to or not. The great mutt sighed with glee at the thought. He had never had success with potential male companions. Actually, it would have never worked anyways, because Adam was just right to bond with him with little to no trouble. Any super soldier might have made it work, but it would have been very stressful and hellish.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Adam leaned back and froze for a while. "I'm…going to pretend I did not just hear that." He leaned forward again, but not without looking stiff and disturbed. "Someone's been altering the camera angles for some reason." Adam jerked to his left when a pointed surface touched his arm. The dog was now beside him, looking at him. "You're large, why didn't I hear you? Go away." Adam shoved the dog away with an arm and went back to being on the computer.

"I'm augmented…DUH!" Kubwa came back and sat beside him, watching him work.

The tall man displayed some annoyed gestures, but eventually he tuned out the mutt.

"Something is bothering you. Care to share it?"

Adam groaned. "I don't know. Something isn't right. I'll have to ask my squad if they've adjusted the cameras lately. They've been moved. I'm seeing a span of area I don't usually see." Adam pushed his chair back. He was boxed in now because of the obnoxious mutt. "Do you mind?" He spread out his arms some.

Kubwa looked about. He looked back at Adam. There was a long silence. Adam began to rub his fingers together as he contemplated this issue.

"You're not going to move unless you get what you want."

"I don't know." Kubwa shifted on his hindquarters and stared at Adam.

The blue eyes of the dog were bearing into his own green eyes. He felt chilled all of a sudden. "Stop it. The answer is no. You're too big. Only Megan lies with me." Adam forced his way past Kubwa, rolling him onto his side in the process.

Kubwa lay in confusion for a moment. He sat up and caught up with Adam, smelling him all over once more. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'm not discussing this with you. It's still no. Don't probe me." The tall man went down to the ground floor.

"But you are intriguing." Kubwa leaped down the last six steps, nipping at Adam's backside.

Adam whipped around, knocking the dog away. Kubwa landed on his side with a surprised grunt. He stared at Adam and the man stopped just staring back.

"You're playing."

Adam got moving again. No, he was not. Damn dog. He said nothing. Kubwa yowled at him.

"Cool it." Adam reached the employee break room. Immediately he was acknowledged and his men arose in favor to him.

"Boss! How's it going? Hey! It's Kubwa. Hey, boy!" An officer moved over to caress the fuzzy mutt.

Kubwa panted happily, enjoying his attention.

"Have any of you adjusted the security cameras or replaced any damaged parts?"

His men just stared at him.

"Boss, why would we need to?"

"I don't know. I checked the terminals a few minutes ago. They're covering a new span of area."

Kubwa barked at Adam.

"Pritchard!"

Original Characters©FatWithFuzz

Adam and Canon Characters© Square Enix


	16. Chapter 16

"Pritchard!"

The snarl jolted the man at his desk. He looked fearful for a moment, but it became calm as he gathered himself.

"Why are you screwing with something that doesn't belong to you?" Adam placed his hands on Pritchard's desk after throwing the man's door open.

Kubwa paced into the room. His nostrils quivered and he got to work inspecting things he didn't have time to before.

"Because, I feel unsafe and I have the ability to make sure my wellbeing is preserved. I want to know where your dog is at all times. I even sent an email to Sarif about it."

"What?"

"Talk with him about it."

Adam leaned forward, baring his teeth. "No," was his low growl, "this is between you and me. You've changed equipment that was not assigned to you. The cameras are my responsibility. If you have a problem, tell me, not Sarif! I'll talk to him about your little insecurities as well. He approved of the dog running loose. Kubwa! Come on!"

Kubwa yowled at Adam. He turned to face him and Adam swung around.

"Dammit, do not argue with me!"

Kubwa let loose a rolling bark at the man. Pritchard shook again. Adam mouthed to the dog before he departed. The mutt followed him, growling all the while. His upper body flew up onto the desk and Pritchard had the honor of hearing the rant the dog had to give for his troubles.

"Kubwa!" Adam snarled.

The white beast dropped down and trotted out. He had a bone to pick with Adam now. Pritchard was a serious problem for him and if Adam was under a lot of stress, it would not bode well for their bond. The man had to be under as little stress as possible.

"Calm down."

"What?" Adam snapped. One black shade glared over his shoulder.

"You're going to make yourself sick. Calm down, now!"

"Adam!"

Adam growled to himself as Megan trotted to a stop before him. "Adam," she took his arm. "You need to see Sarif right away."

"Why couldn't he speak to me on the info link?"

"Because, something is wrong with our systems. I don't know what, but anything electronic is malfunctioning. Hurry."

Adam pulled away and headed for the elevator. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with him or his augmentations, or the mutt.

"Adam, you're going to have to infiltrate that concrete garage sooner than I thought. They're assembling some type of massive emp."

"That's suicide, boss. I can't function or live without my implants. Not for very long in this line of work."

"Do it before it gets that bad, Adam. Go. Fit the dog with that jacket. It's finished, I believe. Megan has it in her lab office. Go, now!"

Kubwa stood, waiting patiently for the jacket to be secured on him. It was a snug, comfortable, and highly flexible fit. The material was nothing to complain about. The white beast wagged his tail when Adam knelt beside Megan.

"This jacket will keep him warm or cool, depending on what he's doing or the weather. It will keep him dry and it can deflect bullets. It's resistant to emp waves, but if the wave is prolonged, the jacket will lose its power and function. If it does quit, its basic functions, such as warming, cooling, and drying will still continue. You remove it with this clip, here."

Kubwa heard the click and the whine of the release. He felt the jacket's secure hold loosen.

"And you secure it with this one, here."

The whine reached Kubwa's ears again and the jacket tightened. Kubwa lifted his head, baying. Adam grabbed the dog's head. The dog was turned about to face him.

"Calm down. We're leaving now. Thanks Megan."

"Be careful, Adam. It's very risky going in there now."

"I'll be fine Megan. I've got the dog." Adam whistled to the dog.

Kubwa turned away, cantering after the tall, dark man. Finally, they were going on their first real mission together.

"I'm sure you know my terms, dog."

"Whoa, "human"," Kubwa enunciated, "I have a name. You WILL call me by it." Kubwa paced beside Adam on the sidewalk. The rain pelted his fur and the man's battle gear, however, both were toasty.

"You do as I say and nothing more, got it?"

Kubwa groaned, frowning. "As you wish." The shops along the road caught his eye. He hoped Cori was all right. "Have you…heard anything about Cori?"

"Not lately. I'm sorry this is taking so long." Adam rounded the corner of the block. He stepped off the sidewalk, sloshing through a rather deep puddle. He headed for the parking garage under an eye-care clinical building. "This is a strange place for a giant EMP."

"Don't be surprised. Anything can happen anymore, these days, you know. I thought it couldn't get this bad. I was wrong. Such as having a giant EMP on your doorstep, more or less, give or take a few hundred feet."

"Yeah, it's probably for Sarif Industries, mostly. The rest of the city is collateral damage."

The mutt was first to hop over the inactive gates. Adam climbed over it, taking his time. He wasn't in a big rush. Once the two rounded the corner it was obvious his energies had not been too wasted in a hurry.

"The damn doors are braced. Is this place open today?" The mutt glanced back at Adam.

"No, it's been closed since the riots. Nice place, though, for a secret operation. The employees here were sent home days ago. We'll have to break inside." He headed out, back into the street.

Thunder bellowed overhead. The rapid skittering of the dog was audible on their way through the alleyway to the back of the building. He caught up with the handsome man and pressed into him.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Kubwa glanced up at the man and licked his jowls. After a while of the dog not answering, Adam dropped the topic entirely.

"Receiving is done back here." Adam snuck over to a stationary storage crate at the base of a dock. "Pritchard, can I get a code to the back door of the office building across the street?"

"Oh, really?"

Adam sighed. "Please, Pritchard. This isn't the time to be an ass."

"Look who's talking. It's on its way."

Adam hoisted himself up onto the dock as the code entered his mind's eye. His black fingers played a melody of beeps before the door answered back with its own. Adam grabbed the handle, shoving the door open. The backup lights flared up and he could see inside. Nothing but giant crates, cardboard boxes, and file cabinets seemed to occupy this storage area. Kubwa cleared the docking bay in a single leap and shoved his way in, standing gallantly in the middle of the floor. His neck was high.

"Cameras, Adam."

Adam's eyes drew up to the farthest corners of the room. "Yeah, they're on all right. We'll have to disappear fast." He drew his revolver, neutralizing the electronic eyes. "I didn't even see them or detect them. How in the hell did you?" He refilled the magazine and flicked the gun closed, sheathing the weapon.

"You are deaf. I can hear them. Can't you? Anything electronic I can hear breathing. It's irritating as hell at times." Kubwa sauntered away, head to the floor, reading stories of the people that were here days ago.

Adam followed him, keeping his head up. "No, not like you. An electronic signature is what I rely on. This EMP business is worse than I thought. It's taking out the smallest little things. Anything biological reigns in this damn place."

"Then start using your man-abilities."

"I'm no bloodhound."

"Ah, but you have me." Kubwa threw up his head, galloping to an elevator. "This is still working. You'll have to manually type in the code to the floor you want. They've shut down its automatic function." Kubwa turned sideways and waited for the man to do what he did best. Pressing buttons was not one of the dog's strong talents.

"You're just using me."

"Excuse me, pinky, I beg to differ." Kubwa watched Adam hack the doors. They opened and he skipped inside.

"Do you see in color? I'm far from "Pink." Unless, your kind is racist."

"You're human THE race. There are no "races". Humans have become stupid with that spiel. I don't know why. There are breeds of dog. It's the same for humans. Not "Races"."

"Interesting. Never thought I'd hear that from a dog."

"Well, today is your lucky day. Shhh! Be quiet!" Kubwa froze and his ears shot up.

Adam entered the code to stop the elevator. Through the vent they could both hear voices.

"Kyle, the cameras are down in the east docking bay. They were fine a few minutes before."

"It's this damn thing we're working on. You can't expect our shit to run right as well as everybody else's! This whole set up is stupid!"

"Both of you shut up. You're pissing me off. Just do your damn jobs. Don't worry about the cameras. Kyle is right. This EMP is going to do some damage to our equipment as well. Tell the others we're ready to shut it off for its recharge. Hurry up."

"Now's our chance to do some damage. What level are we on?"

"Level B. Not even close to the EMP."

"It's on level D, then…let's make some noise!" Kubwa barked, softly and wagged his tail.

Original Characters ©FatWithFuzz

Adam and Canon Characters©Square Enix


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing seemed to work on the monster dog that had come out of nowhere. Shot gun, 10 mm, nothing! One by one, each man was brought down and slaughtered on the cold garage floor or they managed to get away, if the dog allowed them that blessing. Adam disabled the elevators and doors by resetting their original codes to something else entirely. This way nobody could escape. A little bit of physiological warfare that he could muster.

"You sound like you know what you're doing." Adam stood off with the brains of the operation. A heavily-armed individual named Kito.

Kito stood smoking his cigarette. Gradually, Adam was surrounded by his most able men, at gun point. He ignored them, nevertheless.

"Not much time, boss. That damn dog will be here soon."

"Let him come. This pretty-boy likes what he sees, eh?"

"Not really. You're interfering with my general functions and others as well. I'll ask nicely for you to take this thing someplace else."

"Hehe, you're an aug, huh? Sorry, no can do. If you want to join us, we can make sure you're still breathing and not going into cardiac arrest when this thing is activated."

Adam said nothing more. Kubwa's roar bounced off of the concrete walls in the garage.

"Oh, the strong, silent type?"

_Kubwa, this device consists of four different power cores: Mini Emps. Tear the hell out of each one and make sure they're not going to be used ever again. If I can bullshit this guy long enough, we'll have him._

"You won't want to stay long."

"Why not?" Kito inquired, and sucked fumes. He exhaled them and shifted his stance

"The "monster", as you call him, will come after you next."

"I'm not worried about some overgrown furball who's had too many bull-riding sessions. He's pissed off, by the sound of it, but that's never bothered me. You, however, are loaded for action. A nice package of augmentations from what I can see here." Kito exhaled once more and a large stream of smoke filled the area. "What's it going to take to convince you to join me? I can pay you beyond your desires."

Kubwa held the black man down, paw on his neck. With a twist of his head, the man lay still. The dog moved away from him, sampling the air. A strange burning smell entered his nostrils. The EMP was close. He followed it to the sequestrated employee parking lot. His tail wagged as he peered out from around a forklift across the customer lot. He had been such a pain in the ass; the men had to abandon their posts just to be subdued by him. Good. The akita-mix took off to the gaited area. He hopped over the gate. The eerie hum of the grand octagonal device reached his ears. The dog went up to it with a growl.

"You couldn't possibly pay me enough. What if I offered to let you go, instead? You just leave without a fight."

Kito laughed. "Your efforts are in vain, friend. I've got more to offer than you have. You came down in this hell hole with nothing, but yourself and that animal. Your mistake."

"What about information? Could you enlighten me about something?" Adam folded his arms.

"That's asking a lot. You're an attack dog for someone. The hell if I give you anything."

"I'll give you something back."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"I know an area that pays people big credits to brawl. A high traffic area for other activities as well, if you catch my drift. Pain in the ass to get to it, but worth it."

"Let me try. What would you like to know? If I tell you, you join me, no questions."

Adam lifted his head in aggravation. He was usually skilled with negotiating with people. This time he was tripping over himself, head over ass. Adam opened his mouth to speak. The lights fluctuated and a loud, hissing-pop echoed in the garage.

Kito dropped his cigarette. "Son of a bitch!"

Adam drew back his fist and laid him out on the ground. He kicked his gun away and took care of the three men surrounding him. He wounded two and crippled the other with a broken leg.

"Boss, call the swat in here. I've fixed the problem." Adam lifted his head when the mutt cantered up, snarling at one man who tried to grab his feet.

The man screamed in agony. The dog's jaws closed on his gloved hand. Kubwa snorted, kicking at him with his hind feet, like he had finished his business. Adam grunted at him in amusement. The two escaped without any detection upon the arrival of the swat.

Adam stood across the street on the SI property. His arms were folded and he leaned against a lamp post. His leather jacket draped on him where it flicked in the wind. Thunder was still vocalizing overhead here and there. Kubwa sat next to him, disrobed from his battle vest. The two watched the police department work. Kubwa leaned into him and panted, happily.

"Good job, Kubwa."

"Not so bad, yourself."

"I don't have to buy you any chew toys do I?"

"Hm?" The dog looked up at him. "No. Just be sure to take me out to go potty when I need to. You forgot to do that before we left."

"What? Why would that matter now?"

Kubwa yowled. "Well, I had to go so bad, you know. All of that action."

The tall, handsome man was silent. Kubwa stood up and stretched, tongue flailing and teeth bore. He pawed at the sidewalk and sat back down, smacking his jowls.

"You pissed on the Emps."

"Well…you say it so negatively."

"I don't see how. That's a lot of liquid to damage any one of them, let alone that many."

"But you love me anyways."

"Nobody said anything about love and that's a hell of a lot of urine to come from anything."

"Not yet. You just wait."

Adam growled and pulled away. "We're going shopping."

"Wha?" Kubwa nearly fell over, trying to stand. He charged after Adam, back to the building. "For who?"

"You. Megan is coming with us. She knows what to do. She saw Cori today."

"H-how is she? Adam, how is she?"

"Easy. She's doing all right, now. There's still a lot of damage to assess. That bastard has an aggrandized lot to account for."

Kubwa snarled at the thought. "Yes, he does!" He followed Adam through the doors. "What are we shopping for?"

"Megan appreciates your helpfulness. She has other reasons, too, that she might not be mentioning for doing this, but, ultimately it's for you. That's why she went to see Cori. Cori told her the things that you would need."

"Cori did?" Kubwa groaned in delight at the thought. If Cori could tell her anything, that meant she had to be alive and well. Talking, directing, and what not. That was good. It made him happy. He wagged his tail and beat the man's gluts with the appendage.

Adam shoved him aside when Sarif walked up.

"Boss."

"Adam."

"Boss." Kubwa sat at attention.

"Good work. The dog too." Sarif raised a hand before he adopted bewildered body language.

"Boss?"

"Did you forget to tell him I could talk?" Kubwa looked at Adam.

"Yeah. Anything else, boss?"

Sarif furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin. "No, but stop by later with Kubwa. I'd like to talk to him. It's a technological breakthrough." Sarif headed for the elevator.

"Just keep your mouth shut. I hate talking to Megan and him about these things. Science is not one of my strong points."

"Okay, then. I'm proud of you."

"What are you talking about, now?" Adam directed his attention to the cafeteria.

Kubwa waded after him. "Oh, you communicated with me through your mind and not your mouth. Very crafty for being skeptical, still, about our bond, you know."

Adam prepared himself a soft drink and sat back in a booth. He crossed his legs after he had taken a small sip. "So?"

Kubwa sat at his legs and stared at him. "It was endearing to me, is all. You're trying. That's what I'm saying."


	18. Chapter 18

"My god, I've never seen any dog as big as he is. It's unreal." The Pet Oasis employee stood from squatting in front of Kubwa and led the trio to their wild animal's section. "We have collars here for bears, tigers, lions, lead ropes for horses, cattle, you name it. He's so big; this would be the best section to look for things. Good luck."

"Thank you, Casey," Megan crooned and hugged the young woman. "Okay, Kubwa, what color collar would you like?"

"It's not so much the color as it is the durability. He'll be in the field a lot, Megan." Adam moved over to the wall of collars hanging from great hooks. "Thick leather might be best and maybe he can't see in color."

Megan shrugged. "He might be able to, Adam."

Kubwa followed him without a word.

"But, you're right." Megan adjusted her hair pin and dropped her hands. "Cori is doing a lot better. This seemed to brighten her mood, knowing that you'll buy supplies for Kubwa to make him feel more at home."

"It's the least I could do for her. So far, it's been a dead-end as to the cause of her problems. I feel bad I haven't found it yet. Sarif can't even get clearance to her files and samples. It's incredible."

"You're doing all that you can do. We all are. Look, she's just happy that Kubwa is safe and he's in good hands, Adam. She's stable."

Kubwa groaned at Adam and licked his hands while he rotated the brown leather collar to find the clip on it. He was thankful for having met Adam. He was concerned, though, others would find out about it too. It wouldn't end well once they did. Rayne could not know about him. That man would make sure the tall, handsome man suffered for fouling up something he had created. Cori was already suffering for just hating the man's guts and trying to get away.

The collar was formed around his neck and latched. Adam played with the dog, avoiding his teeth and tongue by holding his head off to the side while he awaited Megan's thoughts.

"That fits him very well. We'll get him a name tag too."

Kubwa barked and pawed at Adam with a whine.

"What? Maybe I don't want your breath in my face; did you ever think of that?"

Kubwa growled at Adam and the man stood after he had removed the collar from the neck of the dog. The giant mutt followed him, faithfully.

"I would like a bone or two."

"You'd make a mess on my carpet."

"You're not the cleanest man anyways, so why does it matter?"

"He is right, Adam. I've told you many times to pick up a little."

"You have, not him! It's my apartment."

"Just…get him a bone or two like he wants. This is for Cori and him, not you."

Adam sighed. "Right."

Kubwa wondered away a few times. He inhaled the smells of the other dogs and animals. The birds were in massive cages. Some big enough to do damage to him if they wanted. Lizards, bunnies, puppies. The border collie puppies reminded him of his brothers and he. He towered and watched into their little pin. He dipped his head to one that wanted to smell him through the chain-link. They touched noses. A tiny pink tongue flicked out and licked him. The shock treatments, water training, injections, needles, shots, pain, crying, whimpering, beating, foodless days and nights all came flooding back.

Adam paused. He was receiving thoughts and seeing bits and pieces about something he did not remember.

"Adam?" Megan turned to him. "What's wrong? You look misplaced."

"Where's the dog?"

"I don't know. Kubwa!"

Kubwa licked the puppy back several times and wished it good fortune in its young life. Hopefully, what he went through, it wouldn't have to. He raised his head. The man was upset with him. He pranced away. He skipped around a corner to see Adam talking to Megan. He barked at them to get their attention.

"What's wrong, Kubwa?"

"Sorry, I was just having some memories. It…won't happen again."

"I'm not upset with you," Adam said, calmly. "Let's go get your bone. I'll get you three."

Kubwa wagged his tail at Adam and followed him to the chew toys. At least, he wasn't angry with him. Any super soldier that would have shared his awareness would have disciplined him for even pondering on such things. Adam was unalike. He didn't do such things. It might have bothered the man, but he was considerate of others to a degree, without Kubwa messing up his mood and thoughts. Once the man got used to him, then he would return to his normal train of thought and personality tendencies.

The door to the apartment slid open. The mutt bounded in with all three raw-hide bones in his massive jaws. He circled in the front room, pawing at his mouth. He didn't want to drop them yet. He didn't know where to have them. Megan and Adam entered. The couple proceeded to put things away in the kitchen.

"Promise me, no more take-out. You told me yourself how he reacts to it. You're taking him to the bathroom when he eats it. I'm not."

"Yes, no more take-out. This dog food will be good enough, Meg. Thanks for helping me with this. Usually, I'm on my own with these things."

"I know you care about her like anyone else you could help. This is what you do and I want to help. I'm just a scientist. Sometimes I'm helping people and other times I'm pissing them off because I see something that might harm them, rather than help them. It's not the exact same for us." Megan placed several great cans of wet dog food in Adam's cabinets.

Adam hoisted four bags of dog food down to the front room floor, two on each shoulder. He lowered them to the floor and sighed.

"I'm going to need a damn energy bar after this." He stood and went back to the kitchen.

"Bye!" Adam pecked Megan on the lips and she departed.

Rain roared once more. Kubwa stood on his hind legs and watched rain run down the windows from the window seal. Adam clothed himself in something more comfortable. He remained bare-chested.

"Kubwa. What's wrong? C'mere and chew on your bones I paid for."

The dog twisted away from the window. He padded over to the bones. With a hefty grunt, he dropped haunches first, to the floor, followed by his upper body. His giant mitts grasped one poor bone. He nuzzled it with his nose a long while and licked it before he actually started to teeth it.

Adam watched him with his green eyes, perched sideways on his couch. The only thing that one could hear was the sound of the thunder and rain on the windows.

"Something's been bothering you. I don't know what, but it's bothering me. What's wrong?"

At the mention of his concern, Kubwa only growled, chewing even more vigorously at his dark brown bone.

"Don't want to talk about it, huh?" Adam watched him.

The animal was silent and the first bone he had splintered in two. It flipped across the room and the dog growled again. Adam turned on the TV and left him alone. Their achievement of the day was on the news. The dog ignored it. Tuned it out. Adam hopped up and retrieved a pack of noodles. He prepared them at the stove and returned to find the dog on his side. He was staring at the boxes against the wall. The silence from the animal was concerning him. It was like the dog WAS just that. A dog. Not some dog that had been enhanced with some break in technology.

If the dog didn't want to talk, he couldn't make him. Adam ate his food and settled down, dosing. Kubwa got up and paced to the bathroom. He gained his fill from lapping the water in the tub. He returned to the front room and sat. His blue eyes learned the man. He had definitely been overhauled with augmentations. Bolts in his chest to support a metal bar under his collar bone, creased skin, two iron rods coming out of the man's neck where his main arterial veins should be, going into the base of his skull. He wondered if his transformation was as painful as his.

"Was it painful?"

Adam was unresponsive. Kubwa moved closer to him until he could feel the man's breath hitting his face. He dipped his head, towering over the couch to begin with, to nuzzle the man's body. Adam awoke with a start.

"What the hell? Go lie down…somewhere!"

"You didn't answer my question." Kubwa sidled backward from the shove of the man.

"When did you ask a question?"

"You were asleep when I did. Was it painful?"

Adam stretched and became still, staring at the dog. "Emotionally more than physical."

Kubwa sat back. "It haunts me still."

"We're both along for the ride," Adam groaned and stretched.

"Can we go for a walk? I'm anxious."

"That doesn't mean I am."

"Consider it a moment to bond. Get up."

"If I don't?" Adam became comfortable and closed his eyes.

"You forgot to take me potty."

A black hand rubbed the bridge of Adam's nose. "Dammit. You should have said something sooner."

"Adam, I'm a dog. Dogs forget or they wait until the last minute. You're the human. You KNOW this so you make sure to get it done ahead of time."

"Yeah? I'll leave your wise-ass outside in the rain."

Kubwa backed up as the man stood. "We both know that wouldn't do anything."

He clothed himself in a heavy sweater and knelt to attach the lead rope to the mutt's collar. He fondled the silver name tag. "So, how do you like it?"

"I'm proud of it." The animal nuzzled the man's face.

Adam stood and wiped his face with a sleeve. "Let's go."

"Oh, hello, pretty."

Kubwa growled. He skipped sideways beside the man to protect him from this scum that approached him. They had just made it outside on the front steps. It was getting worse. The work was coming to the abodes of the people who had morals!

"Easy, Kubwa. Ma'am, I'm not interested."

"Oh? Damn, cause you are one hell of a looker."

"I'm touched. Anything to tell me since I'm no longer downtown like I used to be?"

"Adam," the dark-haired working girl crooned, "you know there's always something going on. I heard about your bust. Good work. Those idiots have been messing up my turf. Nobody wanted to trespass to get some because those assholes were threatening people within an inch of their lives."

"What, you didn't offer them anything?"

"Hell, no. I share, you know. There's plenty to go around."

"Go on, Kubwa." Adam undid the lead rope and Kubwa took off to do his business in the alley way.

"How long have you had him? He's very handsome. Kinda like you. Very… large"

"He's far from it. Not long. Watching him for a friend. She's got a lot on her plate."

"Are there more like him?"

"What are you talking about?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Your dogs are getting a little close to populated areas. Some people downtown told me they're getting a little territorial with areas that aren't actually theirs." Adam leaned back in his office chair.

Kubwa had his head on his paws. His blue eyes looked about, nervously. He didn't like for the handsome man to talk to his arch enemy, but it was all for the better of things.

"They've found something, then, worth guarding that I might like. Just…stay clear of that area. My men are there, then, most likely. They shouldn't harm anyone. Just running them off should be their highest offense. Unless, they resist. It's most unfortunate when people do."

"People are homeless. It's all they have down there," Adam pressed.

"It's not worth dying for, my friend."

"You're right, but as far as they're concerned, they're already dead."

"You speak the truth. It's a shame. As promised, your 6500 credits are ready. You know where to go. Don't let the rain get you down."

Adam ran a hand through his dark hair.

"He cannot be trusted, Adam. It's a bad thing when my brothers have found something. He lies. People have been killed. Probably eaten."

"Cori's really had an effect on you, then."

Kubwa lifted his head. "Heavily, Adam. I've been with my brothers when we've found something, but Cori was always with me. She'd call me away or she'd arrive and I'd run off with her. I would like to go with you, but I'll stay here and watch your office. Hurry and go." Kubwa dosed.

_We will find you, brother, and you will pay for your benedict verdicts…_

Kubwa sat up. "I'd like to see you try!" he growled. He stood and went to the window that overlooked the lower levels from Adam's office. Adam's door clicked. "Draco, you were never good at tracking. Bowser was never good at team work when it came to tracking. You'll never succeed."

"You're one to talk."

"Yes, I am one to talk. I'm one of you. I can talk if I please."

"You've let the love and affections of that human taint you. When I find her, I'll make you watch as she screams for mercy and she gets none!"

Kubwa's fur exploded in a flare. "You won't touch her!" He snarled.

"Kubwa?"

"Don't forget who it was that left you rasping in the sewers. I'll do it again!" Kubwa turned away from the window and bounded over to the door, barking.

Megan appeared through the door and smiled. "There you are. Did Adam leave you again? When is he going to learn?"

"He's got a lot on his mind. I'm going easier on him, now. On certain things."

Megan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, Sarif would like to see you."

"Adam will be pleased about this."

"Why?"

"He said he didn't like to talk with you guys about stuff like this." Kubwa accompanied Megan out to the elevator.

"He…doesn't. He's more of a puzzle-guy. People and negotiating. Not scientific talk."

Megan walked in with the dog by her side. "Adam left again."

"Dammit, I wanted him here. I need to talk to him in person about this."

"This…doesn't sound good." Kubwa sat down and gave the boss-man his attention.

"It's a possible threat for both you and Adam."

"But what is so threatening you needed both of us here?"

Sarif sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He was talking to a dog for goodness sake! "Megan did some more studying on the scans we did for your jacket. You're pumping a strange chemical through your veins that has the potential to change your biological build."

Kubwa blinked. "Well, yes, Rayne filled my brothers and me full of chemicals in hopes of…of…"

Sarif lifted his head, expectantly.

"Why does it matter? It's harmless now. It's no longer fresh. It's been years." Kubwa looked up at Megan.

"No, it's not fresh anymore, but it's had time to build up. Kubwa, if anything sets it off, it could change you."

Kubwa huffed. "You don't understand, I'm fine. The amounts of stress my brothers and me have been through have not affected this dormant monstrosity."

Sarif chortled. "Monstrosity? Hardly. It's just something that could cause you to act differently."

"Rayne was trying to achieve more than what is standing before you. He wanted something bigger…meaner…crueler. He wanted something to set loose on his enemies. IF you think I'm something from the bowels of hell that not even bullets can stop, you have no idea what he was really trying to conjure. None of us ever took from the chemicals. I'm a lost cause, as far as I'm concerned. However, my brothers are still in his care. We have to stop him and them. They need to be killed."

Sarif stood and paced. "You and your brothers can all talk, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have contact with your brothers?"

"I can, if I please. I usually tune them out. I have no desire to talk with them these days."

"If they were to contact you, would you let Adam know what they're up to?"

"Of course. I'd let any of you know. You're friends of Cori's. It's what she would want. She wants Rayne stopped. It's going to be hell, though, to stop him. He has super soldiers paired with my brothers."

"Super soldiers?"

"Heavily augmented," Sarif said to Megan.

"I haven't told Adam, but one of them could easily overthrow him. He'll need my help. You would need your own army."

"I don't have that kind of setup. Adam is one of a kind for what I needed at the time. We have you, now, but this is a very delicate situation."

"Yes. Cori could take a super soldier, but she's…still sick."

"Tell Adam to keep low and away from this guy. We can't afford to piss him off or any of his men."

"I have. He thinks he's doing Cori a favor, but Rayne is unpredictable. If he gets suspicious or a bright idea, he'll turn on anyone and everyone in a flash."

"That whelp was helping that man that night! If we find him, we might find the damn cull!" Bowser paced outside the junkyard. He glared at any humans who considered approaching or grabbing and dashing.

Draco, covered in a dark brown bruise of fur on his back, elegantly stepped up onto the property from the street, his super soldier companion trailing behind him. "Today is your lucky day. You still have his scent?"

"It's never gone away," Bowser growled.

"Let's find the son of a bitch."

"You mean I can see her?" Kubwa paced beside Megan to the elevator.

"Not for another day or two. She still needs plenty of rest."

"I understand." Kubwa sighed in boredom. He hoped the man would be back soon.

The black man cocked his rifle and aimed it into the fog surrounding the chain-link fencing. Two deep snarls came from beyond the fence.

"Aww, shit! This isn't good. Bowser? Bowser, Goddammit, show yourself! This isn't funny!"

The fence shrieked in distress and the two giant beasts hurtled over them, pacing in the fog.

"Looky-here. Rayne's going to be pissed."

"You got that right, brother. Look at this guy. He's pretty well rigged, ain't he?"

The two canines forced Adam and the black man against the wall with their approach. Adam's hand crept into his coat for an Emp grenade.

"Don't even think about it, pretty boy. I'll bite your damn hand off before you could release the thing!" Bowser spat. "You're some hot-shot, huh?"

"Easy. I'm just trying to make a living."

"Yeah, you and what army? You're kinda small to be spreading lies!"

Adam's hands drew up around his neck as a bulky arm wrapped itself around it and he stumbled back.

"You're kinda pathetic!" the super soldier growled in his ear.

The black man was knocked aside. He took his weapon and fled, exclaiming all the while. Adam dropped to the ground, winded by the punch to his gut.

"You tell Rayne he's been played!" Bowser bellowed to the black man who hopped the fence. "You're going tell us where Kubwa is or I'll start with your gonads."

Adam grunted in pain. The super soldier wrenched him back to his feet with a cackle.

_Kubwa, get out here, now!_

"I can't do that," Adam choked, "I don't know where he's at. I let Rayne hire me so I could find him on the side!" he rasped.

"Very well," Bowser growled. "Where's the girl?"

"Are you kidding me? She ran off! Took my weapon stash with her!"

"Too bad. Learned your lesson, didn't you? Let's see how big he is, really." Draco falsely started at Adam's lower body and the man kangarooed. Draco cackled. "You humans are so naked. Not so muscled up. So delicate. The males are especially sensitive. I haven't figured out why, yet. You lie like dogs, though. You're a good-looking human from my standards." Draco paced away, and lashed his tail. "Rayne might have other thoughts for you since you've got yourself into this."

Adam reached up in desperation, digging his augmented hands into the face of the super soldier. The monster screamed in agony, grabbing his hands. Adam screamed and knelt. He collapsed during the explosion that ruptured from backside. Legs akimbo, all were sent careening backward in shock. Adam panted and pulled himself forward. He stood and gawkily loped away. He wasn't too elegant with pulling himself up and over the massive crates. He fell to the ground on the other side. He would definitely feel it later, if not now. He groaned. The man was heavy with his erection, but he picked himself up and slapped a mine on the side of the brick building as he fled.

"I hate doing that." Adam held himself up with the help of a dumpster and listened for any danger.


	20. Chapter 20

"He's in trouble!" Kubwa snarled. "Contact him!" He stepped about, chest heaving.

Sarif stood up, but bent over his desk. "Adam? Adam, answer me, dammit. What the hell have you got yourself into?"

"Boss…this isn't good. They found me."

"It was only a matter of time," Kubwa growled. He snorted and paced, groaning all the while.

Megan watched him, fondling her necklace. She looked back at Sarif, nervously. "He sounds hurt, David."

"Can you get someplace safe? The dog's livid."

"Let him be. Let him out, he might hurt someone. This is survival. Don't keep him cooped up. Where's Megan? Tell her to escort him out. He can…get here on his own."

"You get someplace benign. Megan, get the dog out of here. How many are there?"

Megan sighed. "Kubwa." She jogged out to the elevator. The dog was at her heels. The ride was nerve racking enough.

"Two dogs and two super soldiers."

"Are you armed?"

"I was. I used…the typhoon."

"Shit, Adam, I've told you not to use that. Try not to anyways."

"I'm free now, so I'll live. I barely have enough strength to aim right now. I don't know why. It's…not the typhoon. Something is wrong."

"Make your way back here, that's an order."

Adam grunted over the info link which was sufficed enough for the man at the desk.

Megan jogged across the tile floor and opened the doors. Kubwa shot out of them, galloping down the street, materializing in the fog. Megan watched in astonishment. The dog's power and speed were menacing. In the blink of an eye he was half way down the street.

Adam crossed the street after a grueling climb to a higher level of the city base. He slid down against a wall. He was feeling a tad bit stronger, but not by much.

"It's got to be the dog, boss. I'm wondering if this was such a good idea. I can't even think straight."

"Well, you will or you'll end up a chew toy. Get up, Adam. Get out of there."

"He's gone!" Bowser roared. He staggered about, swiping a nasty gash in the nearest metal crate with his paw. He pushed off of it and sent it screaming sideways. His nose was bloody and so was his mouth. "I can only see out of one cursed eye! This isn't over!"

Draco was bleeding severely out of his left ear and his gums bled freely. The two super soldiers were incapacitated. "Worthless pieces of scum! I can't smell a damn thing! Everything burns!" Draco snorted, flailing blood from nasal passage onto the wet asphalt. "Damn supers are useless!"

Adam climbed one more crate and allowed himself to just fall from it to the ground. He lay there, unmoving.

"Adam? Adam! Pritchard, pinpoint Adam's location, he's in trouble." Sarif tapped the desk with a forefinger. He then picked up his baseball and rotated it robustly in his palm.

"On it." Pritchard slid into his computer chair. His fingers were afire, typing madly at the keyboard. "I'm sending the location to you."

Kubwa cleared a blockade in a single leap. Three crates stacked were not enough to stop the fury from flying. He was heavy on his landing, but he regained his footing without too much skittering. He didn't have the jacket right now, which he regretted, but he had his claws and teeth. They would be needed.

_Adam, hang on, I'm coming. Stay calm; this isn't going to go well if you panic. Be neutral._

_It's…a little hard when you're trying to stay vertical._

Kubwa rounded corner after corner, leap after leap. Adam lifted his head and forced himself up. He stumbled into a standing position, glancing above him.

"Come here, hanzer!"

The roar was enough to make the man ill. He was so weak he could only vomit, rather than get away fast enough. The crate jolted and snarling continued to sheer along his spine. He forced himself to focus. He was up, now, running as hard as he could. He rounded a corner and took his leave down a street. A car honked at him and swerved. He felt even better than before and evaded the car. The clicking claws behind him and the grunting made him wane. His stomach sank. He had to keep running. He was just drained in more ways than one unable to activate his heart and leg augmentations to allow him more adrenaline to run faster.

_Damn you! Hurry up!_

Adam rounded a corner. He flew onto two dumpsters. He landed on his hands and knees down below once on the other side. He stood and groaned. There were more of these in a row. Levels. It was rather peculiar such a design would exist. For no damn reason, actually.

"Hanzer!"

Adam fell forward. His back throbbed with the odd pain of the dumpster's railing prodding his spine. He landed with a cry of pain. He was up immediately, back tracking. He was dizzy, now. Everything was looking the same in the damn fog and slowing down.

_Kubwa!_

Adam awkwardly slid down steps onto a narrow walkway after he had headed to the east of the second level. His hand clutched at the railing. The wind chilled him. He fell down and beheld the small pond that was across the way to his right. It was supposed to be in the fog…somewhere. The phantasmagoria of the demon beast reached out at him from below. Everything slowed down. The face, screwed up and blood lulled from giant fangs. Grizzled fur and a roar that made one weak in the knees soared at him. The paws splayed and reached for him.

His eyes relocated up. The mirror image of the phantasmagoria was descending from the level above, even more atrocious and ghostly- looking than what he saw first. He was relieved and he relaxed. The man collapsed entirely.

The two ghosts met. The snarling was enough to raise one from the dead. Each dog wildly flipped down the embankment, into the water. Each monster reared, paws planted on the other, and holding his brother at bay while he tried to lock onto his throat.

The brown and white monster tackled his brother. Water plumed and his pure white brother grunted, madly pawing at his brother's chest. His brown and white kin held him down for a split second before he shrieked in pain. The white brother scraped his brother's vulnerable belly with his massive hind paws. Blood stained the water.

The pure white monster reared, and heaved his brother down into the deep water. The liquid hissed in distress. The brown flailed and struggled to remain standing. The white held his blood down, wrestling, falling, and slipping. His jaws closed around his brother's jugular and he clenched. Locked like iron, jolting vigorously at the victim that fought for dear life under him. He wiggled his brother further into the water, and cut off his ability to even breathe, himself, at times.

The white growled, bitterly, eyes ablaze, flashing whites. His head disappeared under the surface and engulfed more and more flesh until the brother under him moved no more. His square head broke the surface of the water. He snorted, snuffed, and huffed, retracting from the battlefield.

The white plowed through the water with ease and sashayed onto the walkway way 45 feet above. He seeped generously with the cold-rain-scented water of the pond, gut heaving with weighty breaths, stance heavy, paws quivering, head down, and watching the motionless man ten feet away. Blood stained his once glorious white coat. Gashes covered his flesh and bled freely. He shook himself wrathfully before he trotted over to the man.

Adam was nuzzled, licked, and repositioned entirely to a more appropriate composition that would help with his recovery. Kubwa nuzzled the man until he was propped against the concrete wall, on his side. Adam seemed to like that, at least, on his couch. However, he wasn't on his couch. This bothered Kubwa, but he hoped the man would not be mad at him. He was unresponsive, but he was breathing.

Kubwa's gut sharply retracted with a grungy roar. Thunder boomed afterward and the dog roared back at it. He turned to glare down on his brother's body. It bobbed about as the rain descended. It was a storm. A nasty one.

Kubwa swiveled, straddling himself over Adam and laying on him in a considerate manner so the man could breathe still. Once the rain got worse, the dog covered him completely and buried the man's face in his dry, thick neck so he wouldn't inhale water or cold air. The monster looked miserable wet, but his muscle and bulk pierced his wet fur.

He waited for Draco and he saw no movement. None of the super soldiers did either. Kubwa groaned in concern. He licked the man in attempts to wake him. His groans could be heard several blocks away. However, nobody dared to get near the savage noise.

The air chopper roared in the distance. Kubwa looked up. He could see the tiny flashing lights on the belly of the plane despite the giant cloud over the city. It would be a few minutes before they would get here. Somehow the man had become lost and wondered a good 5 blocks from where he had been ambushed.

Kubwa grunted in delight when the man shifted under him. Adam twisted his head away with a strident gasp. An arm wrenched itself out from under the beast to pull the man into a sitting position. Kubwa snarled, forebodingly at the man, but he stood over him, allowing him to breathe clean air. No, his dog smell was not the most pleasant and neither was breathing hot air, but the man was alive. He couldn't afford to catch a cold or pneumonia. Kubwa stood over him, growling all the while.

"You shouldn't be up!" Kubwa nuzzled Adam who lowered himself back down.

"What…took you so long?" Adam panted and the dog lowered himself down onto his haunches, sitting over Adam, instead. "That's better. My God, I never want to inhale dog fur again."

"I had to. This storm is miserable. They're coming."

Adam nodded, his face dripping now with the rain. "Hot damn. It's going to be a while before I'm out again. No thanks to you."

Kubwa nuzzled Adam and the man shoved the dog's face away, hoisting himself onto his elbows.

"How is it my fault?" The dog spat.

"Our "bond", as you called it. This wasn't what I could have imagined."

"I told you about the super soldiers, didn't I?"

"Fine. You did. I didn't think something like this would happen…so soon."

The chopper whisked the rain away from the two beings, overhead, whining while it landed on the level above the walkway. Kubwa hunkered down over the man until the powerful engines weakened.

"Adam!"

Kubwa barked stridently so they could hear above the rain. Megan was coaxing the dog away after she had nearly fallen down the stairs to the walkway. She shoved the white beast away and Kubwa paced away, nuzzling Megan's hood on her green raincoat. David showed up shortly after with one of Adam's security guards. Adam was lifted and carried to the plane. Kubwa followed them after he had checked on his brother's corpse again. It was gone. Kubwa growled to himself all the while. His brothers could not be killed by suffocation alone.

Kubwa made it a challenge to beat the plane home. He arrived just a minute after it landed at the limb clinic. He lay low, watching them rush Adam inside. The dog whined. He wanted to be with the man. In fact, it was essential.

_Tell Megan to come back out here and get me. You won't last a minute without my presence._

Adam groaned and he was laid on the table. "Megan, go get the dog." Adam pointed off in space and his arm fell.

The woman did so and pushed her way around David and the security officer in the room.

"Kubwa!"

Thunder crashed. Megan winced, rotating outside. Kubwa bounded up and growled in offense. Megan smiled under her hood and she stooped and latched the blue lead rope onto Kubwa's leather collar. The dog licked her hands, but she was occupied with the gashes in his new leather collar.

"Kubwa…what happened?" Megan caressed his collar for a bit.

Kubwa looked away and huffed. There was no time to talk about what happened. Adam needed him. Kubwa pulled away after a mad shake and Megan had no choice, but to go with him.

"Kubwa! Slow down! "

"Ma'am, I can't let you in here with an animal, it's not sanitary, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't understand, please, ugh-ugh David Sarif is here with a patient and the patient needs this animal."

"Ma'am, do you know him?"

Kubwa growled and pulled at his lead rope. The police officer drew up his gun, fingers fretfully drumming the body of it.

"Kubwa, sit, now. You're making him nervous."

"Boss…get Megan back in here. I don't have time to stall."

The O.R. door parted and Sarif patted the police officer on the back. "She's with me, sir. It's all right. Megan, get in there, Adam's getting upset."

"Sorry for the trouble, miss, just standard protocol."

"I understand." Megan nodded and entered through the doors.

Kubwa growled at the man, and received a swat on his hindquarters by the woman.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam's gear was removed and a nurse stood checking his heart rate with a stethoscope. Adam's shades were retracted and he stared at the wall, fondling the dog's tongue while Kubwa licked his left hand. Megan stood on his right side, behind the nurse.

The nurse pulled away and shook her head. "He is quite alright, now. It's a big difference from a few minutes ago. Something just caused him to get lethargic. I don't know what. There is a bug going around of late, though. It just might have been one of those. It's a nasty-nasty thing. He needs rest. His readings show some stress."

David nodded at the nurse as she left the room. He moved over to Adam, arms folded under his dark blue wool coat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I saw a ghost."

Megan stepped forward and sat down in the chair next to Adam's bed. "I can watch him, David."

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose with a dreadful groan. "Megan, you've had enough of my episodes, you shouldn't have to-"

"Hush. I'm going to do it whether you like it or not. This is serious."

"Rayne knows already without a doubt. I need to figure something out. Boss, make sure Cori has extra protection."

"Go home. Rest. If I find out your being bull headed, I'll do more than bitch at you."

"Right, boss." Adam twisted himself about. He planted his legs on the floor and took his sweater from Megan. He shoved it on in silence.

"You can walk, right?" Megan helped him to stand.

"Yeah. Kubwa."

Kubwa came about, ears pricked. His blue eyes glared the man. He grunted in question and Adam cupped a hand under his bottom jaw, searching for the torn flesh on the dog. He found a few places and Kubwa kindly growled at him in warning once he touched him.

"Easy, I'm just curious. Megan can you make sure his wounds are clean?"

"Yes." She attached the lead rope to the dog.

"Terri, carry my gear and get it to my place."

"Right boss." The security officer hoisted the body vest onto his shoulder and followed after his supervisor.

The rain had receded. It was a light shower to soothe the heat in the air. Adam could still feel it all over, even though he had been sopping wet before. He still was in places. A shower would have to be accomplished at some point, but today he needed sleep. He looked about, hand in his pocket, the other occupied with Kubwa's lead rope.

Everything was gray, misty. It was peaceful. The cars tread by, sloshing water, stopping and going slowly. Kubwa seemed to blend in with the mist. His ruffled white coat flexed with his muscles. One augmented arm was not enough to hold this beast at bay, even in a walk. The dog could yank his arm clean off if he decided to take off.

"I'm starving."

"Wanna stop someplace?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually. I think we're safe for a while."

"We should be. That beating I gave Bowser was a little bit too quick. Whatever happened to him before had messed him up pretty bad."

"I had to get out of there alive. They were on a mission."

"He'll think twice before he messes with you. He knows I'm with you now. However, now he knows that Cori is unarmed."

"Tacos."

Megan looked at Adam. Her giggle comforted him. "Elvira's Taco palace? That place is like a mall!"

"At this time of day, it's empty. Nobody wants tacos for some reason."

"It'll be good for Kubwa and you to relax."

Cori slipped out of her bed covers and went to the window of her hospital room. It was a painful trip to the seal, but she propped herself up in the deep window. Her right arm illuminated with blue cracks under the skin and she flexed it. The blue veins exploded with blue energy, racing into her knuckles. She grinned. She felt great. The recovery wouldn't be too much longer. She wanted out. Rayne kept her cooped up.

Cori looked out the window. She hugged herself, adjusting her kinky, deep hood. The hospital food was despicable, the nurses were always in a hurry and nobody seemed to leave her alone. She didn't want to be touched all the time. This was first time she hadn't been restrained to her own hospital bed, confined in a room, alone, until her next surgery. It brought back agitating memories she cared not to have in her brain anymore. The sooner, the better. She had things to do, people to see. Chaos to wreak upon those who had summoned it.

"This taco salad is fantastic."

"Adam, for one, you're eating like a horse. Two, you're starving and you've been half dead for a good hour, now. I would think it would be the best thing you've ever had."

Kubwa had downed two giant taco salads and he was on the third one. They were each on their own massive plates. The dog snorted and snuffed noisily while he ate. Megan shook her head. She was surrounded by pigs, yet again. The dog and Adam were the worst one's yet! She felt at ease in the warm colors of the Mexican restaurant. Adam's word was honored. There was nobody else in the restaurant. She didn't even have to explain herself to the employees about her giant dog. They were very liberal about service animals. In a way, the dog was a service to Adam. Not in the tradition one might think of.

Kubwa licked each plate in anxiety. Like a dishwasher, the dog was thorough. He licked his jowls and stared outside. They were right against the windows. Kubwa was restless in the back of the restaurant rather than the front. The dog sat back on his loins. Megan scooted her chair forward and observed the dog's injuries from behind. She held him still, parting fur. Kubwa stood up, bumping into her legs. He moved over to Adam and stood, now. The man had his legs crossed, looking outside. His plate had been cleared as well.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"Mountain Dew." Adam handed his glass to the young woman and she dipped her head.

"Rayne wants me back. More than Cori."

"Why?" Adam shifted in his chair.

"I don't know. For once, I don't know." Kubwa's tail uncurled until it was straight, draping behind him.

"Sir, the police department wants to speak to you."

"Son of a bitch." Sarif took the phone from Terri. "Sarif." After a good while Sarif twisted away, hand in his hair. "What the fuck does this have to do with my people? Who said it was them…really…you've got a lot of nerve bringing this to me." He paced a long while in silence, listening. Sarif chucked the cordless phone at Terri, who caught it and watched Sarif storm away.

"This ain't good, boys." Terri turned to the other security officers who strolled up from the elevator on Sarif's floor. "Something bad's gone wrong. Sarif's pissed."

Megan layered Adam with one more blanket. She rubbed his back and she switched the phone to her other ear. "He's asleep. He just collapsed when I got him home. Kubwa is here by the bed…what do you mean they have cause…how, there are three of them! It could have been any one of them…no, I don't. That is what he's trying to do. You've really got to try to please people more…well, I'm sorry. Nobody said he had to show up to watch us handle him…he can't…no, he can't-he…David, he'd injure or hurt someone before he went…"

Kubwa lifted his head. He pricked his ears.

"They're going to send the Swat after him. They wanted me to tell my security to sedate him. That would be better."

"David, they don't know that he's too smart to be tranquilized."

"Megan…turn on the news. The damn people of the city saw some of what happened today."

Kubwa got up, fumbling after Megan to Adam's giant screen. He paused beside her.

"Witnesses say these monsters have been driving them from their places of communion, work, and homes. Footage was caught with a smart phone of one in pursuit of a civilian we are unable to identify. Sarif industries-" The SI towers were panned to on the screen in the fog, "is thought to be responsible for one of these animals on the streets. Authorities plan to confiscate the animal as soon as possible. The company has already been warned of their schedule. The animals are deemed dangerous and they have killed several civilians already."

Megan's thumb found the End Call button and she sidestepped into the great animal.

"K-Kubwa? Oh, no. What are you doing out here? I don't know what to do. This isn't right." The woman hesitated on whether to wake Adam up or not.

The footage of the scene where Kubwa had battled his brother flashed on the screen. The camera panned into the giant paw prints in the muddy banks of the pond and the blood-stained water. The dog bristled with anger. It was cutting too damn close now. The police could not have him. His brothers, but not him. Nobody could have them, except Rayne. They could not be confined by people. They were too powerful. Unless they wanted to be.

"Cori's not going to like this at all. Adam!"

After a negotiation of sleep was made, the man came out of his room to find Megan on the floor and Kubwa skipping away from her. The dog froze when Adam locked eyes with him.

Megan stood and wiped herself off. "He won't let me look at his wounds. They could get an infection. He's being bull headed. Like you."

Adam stood silently in his jade green sweater, watching the dog watch him. Each being knew what was about to happen.

"Kubwa."

"No! Leave me alone! I can take care of myself!"

"We'll give you a bath." Adam walked out from around the back of the couch.

Kubwa paced back towards the tv, head down, tail dropped. The dog was exhibiting some rather foreboding behavior that he never had issued with him or the woman. Possessing wounds was different than not wanting a bath. It was different in the way of dangerous.

"Kubwa, we just want to help you."

"Woman, this is something you don't help with. You neither, Adam," the dog growled. "Stay away from me."

Adam paused. "What did I say about being under my rules?"

"I'm an animal, Adam, I can take care of myself."

"You're not wild, you're a pet." Adam approached the dog that shied back into the television. "You cannot take care of yourself the way you think. You don't have to."

"Adam, I don't like this. He's not acting right."


	22. Chapter 22

The dog was acting defensive. Very defensive. He could be hiding something, but if it had to do with his lesions, Adam didn't know what.

"Adam." Megan walked over to him, hesitantly. "Maybe…maybe this is a pre-programmed thing in all of the dogs? Like a defensive mechanism so he can't be tampered with."

"Right. Rayne doesn't want anyone messing with his dogs. Kubwa, do you even know why you're doing this?"

"No, it just feels right not to let you get near me if you're going to do anything you shouldn't. No!" Kubwa's fur bristled profusely as Adam vowed on his approach. Kubwa's profile was now foul. He backed and backed until he was in a corner, unable to make his point clear. "Get back, Adam!" The animal snarled.

Megan placed her hands up to her mouth. If looks could kill, Adam would have been dead several times over by this point. The dog was fighting his compulsion however. The battle was flaring on the outside of the animal. Adam was just as bull headed as the dog and both were going to end up hurting the other.

"Adam, please, leave him alone."

"Too late, Meg."

Kubwa tackled the man and sailed over him. He came at Megan and she cried out. The mutt exhibited more fear than she could have mustered. Adam flipped over. The back of the mutt was landed upon and wrestled to the ground. The side surface of the coffee table streaked with three great gashes from a front paw. The couch shuttered back a good three and a half feet. Megan distanced herself from the fray. Kubwa snarled and tried to twist about, but the man's advantage was having arms and elbows. The dog was flipped onto his side and choked with a head lock. It was ineffective, for the dog's neck was the most muscular part of his body.

Kubwa picked himself up, dragging his hind legs with Adam straddling him like a small horse. His hind claws cut at the carpet. Adam grounded him again and the wrestling continued. Kubwa's snarls were aggrandizing into more horrific offenses. It was the same degree of fury that Adam had heard before.

"Megan, there's tranquilizer darts on the table by the window! Now!"

Megan scurried over until she found the box. She opened it. The shaking hands retrieved several units.

"Now," Adam growled and hugged the dog's middle with his legs, in the head lock, "stick him with it!"

Megan dropped to the floor and Kubwa snarled in pain. She got back as fast as she could. The dart entered his main arterial vein. Kubwa cursed the woman for knowing about such things and the man too. He had told them to leave him alone. Adam stayed strong and the dog's efforts declined. He stretched out a paw, groaning and pleading with grunts, gags, and yowls to be let free.

Adam chuckled and he patted the dog's belly. He started rubbing it and the dog's grand chest as well. Kubwa wheezed going limp. He groaned in refusal when Megan got down with the man and started to work in amongst Adam where the dog's gashes were.

"Yeah, we know. You'll live," Adam said with a cool draw to his voice.

Kubwa could feel his thick fur parting and Megan sticking solutions on his flesh. Adam massaged his cheek all the while, keeping him calm. Soon the dog gave up making noises and he just panted, side's heaving.

"These go pretty deep. It's nasty. He will need stitches for some of these."

Adam growled. "Dammit, I had enough trouble handling him just now! He didn't attack. He just tried to escape. He was fighting it. All we need are the neighbors asking question."

Kubwa shuddered in pain when Megan applied some disinfectant to one of his biggest wounds, located on the inside of his right hind leg. Adam's right leg and foot had been prodding his groin to cause some discomfort for the dog to where he wouldn't move too much.

"It's all right, Kubwa." Adam patted him crudely.

Megan winced and gasped through clenched teeth. "My…God…this is…" Megan elevated the dog's leg to discover the wound was great. "This could have hit a main arterial vein! Kubwa, how on earth were you hiding this?"

Kubwa jolted under Adam with a yelp.

"His damn fur! Easy! Megan!"

The woman continued to examine it and the dog kangarooed.

"Megan, stop, let it be!"

"Sorry." She lowered the dog's jerking leg and the beast calmed himself, sides heaving with labored breathing.

"He needs stitches."

"He wasn't limping with that." The tall man composed himself. His energy was spent and if the dog decided to try again, he would lose.

"We don't…show pain too much," Kubwa rasped. "This is a sensitive area."

Adam loosened his arm some so the dog could speak right, if he pleased. "Change the tv to something else, Megan."

Megan nodded and stood.

"Kubwa. Kubwa?" Adam rubbed the top of the dog's head.

The animal made a grunt in response.

"He's fading. That's good, leave it there. Can you do them here?"

Megan got down on her knees and stared at Adam in alarm. "Here?"

The handsome man shrugged. His hand rubbed the underside of Kubwa's neck. "I have supplies in the bathroom."

Megan smiled some, but it faded. "Adam, you've got industrial medical supplies! You scare me. You really do. I'll do it," she said unsurely. She departed into his bedroom.

Adam continued to stroke the dog anywhere he could. He favored the dog's massive gut and side. His fur was quite soft. It wasn't wiry in the least bit. The dog had scolded him for not petting him days before. It was worth it. Adam felt the vibration of the dog's groaning in his chest. It was a comfortable noise from the animal. Adam 's mood eased. He made sure to keep the mutt happy.

The sky darkened. Megan inaugurated her series of stitches on the smaller lesions. Kubwa snored a little, deep in his forced slumber. Adam continued to pet him. He was off of him now, lying alongside the dog. Here he kneaded the dog's thick neck. The dog had become calm. Adam had felt his body relax and he rewarded the dog with his space. Megan worked in a hard silence, focused as if her life depended on it.

"You enjoy doing this?"

"Adam."

"I'm sorry. It was just a question."

"Yes, I do." The scissors cut the last of the wire on his scratch-like wound near his right under arm. "Can you roll him over?"

"I hope," Adam replied. He grunted, and shoved the massive animal onto his stomach. Kubwa snorted in response. Adam paused. He hoped the dog wouldn't awaken. Megan froze as well. Adam resumed and gently rolled the dog onto his left side. "Switch with me."

"Yeah." Megan skipped over the great dog and hunkered down on the other side. "Get me a lamp, Adam.

"Are you sure you want me gone? He could wake up. I think he's letting us do this."

Megan glanced at Adam with a playful eye. "Because you're petting him? You should have been doing that earlier."

"Don't remind me."

The woman went on a journey about the apartment. She returned. Two desk lamps were set close and she started. "This is incredible. You can see INSIDE his leg." She shuddered some. "Damn glad I have to take classes each month for this."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, we're scientists and I signed up for it, actually. Four hours of practice each class straight. We work with animals and sometimes they get injured." The woman shook her head with a hiss. "He's humongous. I'm saying it, now. His sheath is actually getting in my way and I don't like…messing with it!"

Adam chuckled. "You should see the piles of shit he leaves behind. You'd think he cleared out his large and small intestine's itself. It's like they've liquidized. "

"Adam, that's…categorically crude."

"And you're comment wasn't?"

Megan tilted her head down to see well. "Well, mine was more elegant. Technicality helps."

"You never did tell me why you wanted me up so soon."

Megan sat upright and looked at Adam. Her face became pale all of a sudden. "They're taking him away, Adam."

"Who?"

"The Detroit police department. They say he's killed people. They found the little scuffle you had earlier today. It was all over the news." She sighed. "David called and told me. The department had called him. They're bringing in the swat team and robots to keep Kubwa under control if he resists and if…anyone else decides to stand up to them." She went back to her work.

Adam looked away. His strokes slowed along the dog's side. "I've got to do something about this," was the man's rather lethargic draw. "I told Cori I'd take care of him."

The silence was of great length. Only Kubwa's breathing could be heard and the lull of the tv volume. Adam had fallen over, asleep, with his arm wrapped around the dog's neck. Megan still worked in the close light for several hours. She'd get up and pace, stretch her muscles get a snack, a drink, and then she would return to her work.

She retrieved one of Adam's blankets and crashed on his couch after speaking to the animal about how much of a good boy he was.

The wall refused to forgive Adam's flesh and bone upon the hit. The two brothers that had hell to pay with him drooled at his legs. Their jaws parted, but before they could dig into him, a pair of very enormous and furry white hands grabbed each brother's hind legs. Black claws came around their hocks, digging into their flesh from each finger. The dogs were ripped into the blue-ish fog, twisting in pain along the way. The ferine fussing was amplified, but there was a bigger roar that silenced both of them. Bodies hit the floor. The fog swirled about.

Adam slapped his legs for his revolver, but it was nowhere to be found. Searching became panicked. He heard the deep snort. What was worse than the two demon dogs that had tried to kill him? What? What?

The ground shook a little and so did Adam. The hulking white arms smashed down on each side of him. Two hulking backward knees hunched a ways before him and the groin of this…tyrant was not the best sight he wanted to see. The head and colossal neck, which seemed like the size of a small elephant's, draped down and the familiar breath hit his face. Wild, blue eyes bore into his shades. Adam couldn't back up enough once he saw the wrinkled bridge of Kubwa's nose. The monster growled at him like some carnivorous tiger.

Man and dog sparked awake. Adam sidled away from Kubwa. He feared the dog might catch him off guard. Kubwa shifted around. He was just as alarmed when he found Adam sitting with one knee in the air and the other leg cocked inside, breathless like he had seen an apparition, yet again.

The man scooted away when the dog arose. Kubwa was unfazed by the soreness and pain from his nursing. He approached, tail wagging.

A black hand held the dog at bay by his collar bone and Kubwa insisted on coming closer, nostrils quivering. His ears drew back and he whined in concern. After a bit of reading the dog, Adam allowed him access. Kubwa inspected him with nuzzling, huffing and snuffing. He circled him. Adam was checked for injuries he might have sustained.

Adam was still unsure about what had just happened. Whatever the hell it was it had seemed more real than any dream he had had before. The tall man observed Megan on his couch. Her final position she had relaxed into indicated her exhaustion. It was extensive. It was 3 am. She had started at 10 pm. She wanted to make sure the dog fared well. That and he was so massive.

"Are you all right?"

Adam jumped a little. He stared at Kubwa, thunderstruck.


	23. Chapter 23

Kubwa fell onto his haunches. His tongue licked his lips. Adam looked away and a black hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"What the hell did I just see?" he asked in a very soft voice.

"Well," Kubwa said and got up, pacing over beside Adam, "it's hard to explain. You were you and I was me."

Adam looked at his hands. "It was extremely real…every last…detail."

"Likewise." Kubwa shoved himself into Adam and dropped against him. "I'm so sore." Kubwa hiked his leg and inspected his groin area at that moment. He flopped straight when Adam reined his neck and head around his front into his lap.

"Dog, you didn't answer me and stop that. What was that?"

Kubwa closed his eyes and sighed. The handsome man rubbed his lower jaw. "Something you weren't here to hear your colleagues talk about."

"What did they say? Megan and Sarif?"

"Yes." Kubwa let his head drop in the man's lap entirely. The man wanted answers. Hopefully, this petting was genuine, though. "They have discovered a fluid running in with my blood that can enrich my…physical profile."

"That would explain what I saw."

"It's never happened. Rayne failed to get it activated in any of us. I've thought about it for a while. A super soldier couldn't awaken it. I don't think it's triggered by my brain chemicals or adrenaline, which is good, because I can get pretty animated."

Adam patted Kubwa's side, roughly. "We know that. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now I need a new coffee table. Shit."

"I warned you and her both. Now look at me."

"Stop whining. You're fine. What is it triggered by, then?"

"Nobody knows," the dog said carelessly.

"Oookay, then. We've got to do something about the police."

"I can run."

"No, you stay. Cori would have my hide. ..and yours. You seem to have a nice coat."

"Hands off, if you're going to do that."

"Who said I was going to do it?"

Kubwa growled to himself.

"Rayne told me he didn't want any one of you in police custody. He wouldn't appreciate it if you were. He would have to do something." The kneading of the dog's neck slowed in his thoughts.

"What are you saying? Adam?"

"That you'll go quietly."

Kubwa thrashed and tried to sit up. Adam's arm contracted and Kubwa was wrenched back down into the man's lap. The dog attempted to straighten his body.

"Kubwa, we're not doing this again. I'm tired."

"Then what on earth are you doing? I'm not going with anybody! They could be mean!"

"I'll supervise it."

Kubwa's rump was now in the air while his head was stuck in another head lock. His hindquarters fell and so did the rest of him. "Will they let you?"

"I won't let you go without it. I had Sarif tell them you were under our watch and key. You know us now and you're familiar with us. You're friendly, well-mannered, and extremely obedient. Aren't you, Kubwa?"

The dog licked his jowls and thought about this plan. He didn't like the police. "You promise you'll be there the whole time?"

"I promise." Adam released the dog's head and Kubwa moved back on his hindquarters, shaking his head.

The gang was up early the next morning. Adam grabbed his combat gear, twirling his jacket on over it. Megan cleaned up the medical supplies and took a shower. Kubwa was up, pacing. Adam grinned some when the dog whined and came over to him. His wet pink nose inspected him.

"I always thought you were a bit of a panzy."

"What?" Kubwa shuffled back, head cocked and jowls locked in offense.

"I made you a promise. Promises work for me. I don't work for them." Adam cocked his 10 mm pistol and Megan hopped out of his room, fully dressed. "What's wrong?" He inquired.

"You. Stop that. Do it at work, not in here." She paced closer to Adam and the man circled to her. "You have the darts in your gun?"

"It has to look believable."

"They'd better comply. David had Pritchard create authentic papers on Kubwa as an experiment."

"No kidding." Adam rested the rifle he now held on his left shoulder.

"Yes." Megan looked down at Kubwa. "David's interested in him."

"How interested?" Adam hugged the dog's head to his stomach.

"Interested enough to make him an actual employee and document him as an asset."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She smiled.

Kubwa sat into Adam. "I told you I was an employee. You keep running off and you never hear what goes on."

Adam shoved the dog away. "Let's get your lead rope on. You have an oath to uphold."

Kubwa stepped after Adam. Megan watched the man. He seemed to be coming to his senses. He was far closer with the dog than he had ever been before. It was a drastic change in the man's behavior of late.

She had to explain herself to him in such a way he would understand about why she had done what she had done with his DNA. She had hurt the man. As reclusive, straight forward and emotionless as the man seemed he had feelings. He was like a Spanish bull with the Spaniard in the ring. Despite the hormones and power surging through him, enough to maul a man and run him through, a spear to the flesh hurt severely. His augmentations weren't something that made him an unintelligent tool. He was a human being and she, merely a woman with a high-spirit for science, had deliberately failed him.

She had a long while of feeling guilty by not telling him. On the particular level of trust he was rather sheltered, it seemed, with things he wasn't familiar with. He knew the heart of men. Their nature, but someone he cared about, never would he have thought they could betray him in any way, let alone, let him know if something was going on. He expected them to tell him. He could easily help them resolve the problem.

The man was a like a child. He didn't understand nor have the same level of appreciation for scientific breakthrough. His DNA was his and the relationship they had she had used to gain access to it. She didn't have time to break it down for him. He was too smart to be lied to. He could compartmentalize in the blink of an eye. She had used him. Plain and simple. The question for him was if there ever was a true love in amongst all that in the first place. All she had to do was ask him. Not keep it from him. Such an underhanded move was criminal and sinister in his perception. Heartless. Poorly executed like some dumbass thief robbing a gas station, expecting to get away with it. It was impossible today to do such a thing especially with this man when he started asking questions if something was wrong. He was avoiding her in some ways and she was beginning to wonder if he was still hurt.

"Megan?"

Megan was fondling her necklace. She jumped and looked about. "Yes?"

"Are you coming? We don't know when they plan to break our fort."

"Yes-yes, I'm just so flustered. I hope this works. Do you, at least, have a speech to snow them with?" She gathered her rain coat in her arms and followed behind Adam on his way out.

Kubwa lead the group down the hall.

"It's a simple ground they will have to tread. My terms or no deal."

Megan scoffed. "Adam, this is hardly any kind of negotiation .They are taking him. The company has no say so."

"They can't prove he did it. I'll convey for them to make a cast of his mouth if I have to."

"That…might change their mind."

"I've seen what they can do with their mouths. It's vulgar."

Sarif was pacing at the front doors when Adam appeared. He looked uncomfortable.

"Boss, we can relax. I've got this figured out."

"What the hell have you done? There's no getting out of this, Adam. They'll be here in five minutes."

"Give me the damn file on the dog and I'll make it work."

Sarif gave Adam a stern look before he made a bee-line for the elevator.

"Athena, send the files to one of Pritchard's e-books, please." Sarif activated his holoscreen, accessing the cameras to the front entrance. His chest heaved. "Adam, this had better work."

Pritchard snagged the e-book from its rack and formatted it to the save the information. He adjusted the title and left his office.

"Stand by and look like you know what the hell you've been paid for." Adam briskly walked out of the employee lounge. His squad followed him, guns in hand.

Megan was still in the front, holding Kubwa. She had her bags and she still wore her coat, looking more frightened than she might have if she was in her work clothing alone. Adam reappeared with his army spreading behind him. He kissed Megan on the lips and she rapidly paced away to assume a working look. She swiped the e-book from Pritchard who was walking by. She tossed her bags and coat behind a janitor's barrel, warning him hell if he threw it away.

Adam held out his hand and the great battle jacket was hooked on his wrist. The man knelt and applied it to Kubwa's form. The jacket's locks clicked and Kubwa snorted. He stepped in place when the man shook him, roughly by the thing to make sure it was secure. He handed his tranquilizer rifle to one of his men.

Kubwa glared at the doors. He could see the flashing lights beyond the tainted doors. They were coming. Coming for him and the tall man. They were one. There was no other way.

"Easy," Adam serenaded, wrapping the lead rope around one hand and spreading it taught with the other.


	24. Chapter 24

The police chief slammed the door on the sleek-looking black suv. He straightened his full-body combat suit that the police grunts wore. Swat personnel poured out of the reinforced paddy wagon tank, guns cocked. They skipped up the steps, shouting orders. Facemasks were slammed shut and shields were raised. Over a dozen poured into the building. They were alarmed to see the beast standing upon them just about when they came in.

"Sir, we have a situation!" The commander crouched and a laser lined up on Adam's chest.

The man was a statue. The dog was standing. Several lasers lined up on him. He remained neutral.

Once a choir stand's worth of police men surrounded Adam, stopping before they would mesh with his own team, the chief shoved his way in.

"What the hell is this?"

"You were just going to come in here and take him? What do you expect?" Adam inquired.

"I don't need to be educated by no damn ex swat member about this destructive weapon standing freely beside you."

"Sit. He's on a leash, chief," Adam defused, hoping the man would calm down.

Kubwa dropped, head high. He was hard as stone. The police chief cocked his head to the side.

"You have no jurisdiction here." He approached Adam.

"You've bullied your way into my safe haven. It IS MY domain. Sorry, this isn't what you expected."

"You're in no position to overdrive my operation." The man stopped face to face with Adam. Adam was slightly the taller.

A growl expansive enough to seem like one was in the gut of a dragon reverberated in the ground floor. The swat members shouted and their guns rose. Some crouched. The police chief inclined his head towards Kubwa. The man glared back at Adam who was indifferent. On the inside Adam was actually quivering. Side by side with a beast that could eviscerate him or someone else to shreds was not a comforting feeling.

"You think you have control of this?"

"Read his file."

"Did you not hear me? He's mine. Take em!"

"Belay that! Read his file!" Adam snarled.

Kubwa gulped. The chief's team caught themselves in mid-stride. Booted heels clicked briskly on the waxed floor. The police grunts turned their heads. A woman in white and gray Victorian attire forced her way through the barricade. The e-book was shoved into the man's suit. The man stepped backward, taking it.

"Read it! This is setting me back more than you know!"

"You are?"

"The head scientist working this animal!" She raved. "I'll make sure you don't have him for five minutes!"

"We have probable cause and I'd like to see you try!"

"I'd like to see you waltz out of here with him, then!"

"You have no right-"

"Neither do you, now read the file!" Megan glared at the man from where she stood.

Adam's men sighed to calm their heart rates. They never knew the woman could be so brutal.

The chief fired up the e-book. All of the key facts were there, right before him. The dog was workable, well-mannered, playful, and obedient and he was currently being trained to be an official officer for the security team at Sarif Industries.

"Take him anyway." The e-book was handed back to Megan.

She glanced at Adam and hugged the book to her breast.

"He's no threat to you, right now. Pull the enclosure to the steps and I'll take him out there. He can't be without a familiar."

"I'm not accountable for your bull-headed escapade, kiddo." The tubby man turned away making an executable gesture to his men.

Adam's men strafed out with their own arsenal, protecting the dark man and the dog. The stand-off was set. The chief scowled at Adam.

"Shit. Take em both! I don't have time for this! This dog is a menace and should be destroyed!" The man stormed out.

"Sir, come with us!"

"Nice job." Adam moved forward and his team enclosed him and the dog.

"Thanks." Megan slapped the e-book into Adam's front, now and smiled to herself.

Adam stuck the e-book in an inside pocket on his coat. "Get back, you're too damn close!" Some strangling swat members were accumulating near the mouth of the prison for the dog.

The vehicle hissed and groaned as its doors parted. Lights flashed all about. A bot was even activated nearby, phasing in and out of the fog, just in case. Kubwa licked his jowls, tensely.

"Easy, Kubwa. Up."

The dog jumped into the giant truck. Adam climbed in too and the doors came together with a loud groan. Adam got comfortable on a bench designed for the supervising officer to sit on and monitor the large group of people that were supposed to be in this great machine. The lights mounted in the ceiling were a light pink, but more like hazard lights, low in frequency. The man and beast were left in the dark just about.

"You did well. Rest." Adam leaned down and hugged the dog's mass that was lying between his legs.

"You rest!" Kubwa sat up. The truck seldom jolted about. The dog was able to stand and pad about. Kubwa's head dropped and he examined the floor, thoroughly.

"What are you doing?"

The dog simply grunted.

"Adam."

"Boss. I'm in."

"Well done. I'm impressed. That wasn't as chaotic as I thought. You surprised them by coming willingly. They think I'm a damn tight ass that won't let anyone obstruct with my work."

"Not really boss."

"The hell, it's Megan they have to worry about. Notionally."

Adam smirked a little. "I've got the satellite tracking this bus. I can see exactly what streets we're going down. This thing rides pretty smooth."

"Don't get comfortable. When you get out it's going to be hell. Remember, your guys aren't going to be there. If it gets rough Adam-"

"I'll make sure it doesn't. IF anyone messes with the dog they'll be in the E.R."

"And you'll be shot or tranquilized. They don't like you the least bit."

"Yeah, I kind got that vibe from the chief. He's some character. He's pissed as hell about something besides not seizing the dog."

"He's pissed that I'm not reacting the way he told the media I would. It's obvious. You never did apologize to him."

"He would have denied it."

"That's the truth about him. Work with him Adam. He's stuck in his favoritism mood now. The dog will not have rights under his roof."

"It won't be long before Rayne finds out."

Sarif chuckled. "You're right. The media's up your ass right now as we speak. Keep Kubwa happy. I've never seen so many damn cameras and lights in my life. You and your friend are about to be famous. Smile."

Rayne knocked a wine glass full of a green substance. He sighed in delight. He changed channels, slouching lazily in his brown, leather office chair. His legs snapped up onto his polished desk. He twisted to and fro, watching his big, 75 inch screen.

"Stocks in China are at an all-time high, 45 percent means a brighter future for-"

Rayne changed the channel again. His cell phone rang. He picked it up from the far end of his desk and a thumb tapped the touch-screen. He set the phone down and crossed his hands. "Speak, Avis."

"Boss, we've a got a serious liability," said the profound voice.

"What the hell could you possibly have that could be so serious? It better be good."

"The dogs are down. Both of them and you know they won't let us nurse them`."

"How in the fuck did you manage that?" Rayne tilted his head to the side, chest heaving.

"Kubwa."

A simple answer for the man that dropped his feet and stood up. "Son of a bitch!"

"And his little man-friend. He's a damned nasty little shit. He got the best of us last night."

"Who is his "man-friend"?" Rayne snarled.

"Police have recovered one of the dog's they believe is responsible for the massacre of homeless civilians in Detroit and eight police officers on the properties of Sarif Industries. We're here live, watching the city's team of protagonists transport the animal to their detainment facility."

"What in the hell…" Rayne moved out from around his desk.

People crowding the premises gasped and the camera panned at a 3 quarter view of the front of the flashing vehicle that the swat surrounded. Steam spewed from the bottom of the vehicle and the swat moved in, shouting. The people nearby were shoved away by shields. The men near the back of the vehicle raised their guns, mouths flexing with commands. A spacey path had been made along the curb. A tall man in black rounded the back of the vehicle, into sight of the news camera. The camera shook and refocused for a better shot through the mist of the giant that circled the vehicle with him on his leash. It quivered all the while and flicked up to the man's face and down to the strolling body of the spectral white dog.

Rayne sketched back and went limp. "Underhanded son of a bitch."

"Boss? Boss, are you there?"

"Avis, send the dogs to be fixed and wait for me to call you."

"Yes, sir." The call was ended with a trilling sound effect.

"Bravo, "body guard"…bravo."


	25. Chapter 25

The small force of swat members recoiled from the offensive aroma that poured from the tank after the man and dog had unloaded.

"What's that smell? Get me a light!"

An industrial flashlight was hoisted into the air, balancing on a shoulder. It lulled about and became steady. The swat officer that had crawled in the vehicle shied away with a dry heave.

"Shiiiit! That's spiteful! Get me environmental services! Son of a bitch, that's disgusting!" He hopped out of the vehicle and groaned. The rest of the men kept their distance.

Dog and man paced side by side, into the bowels of the building. Lined with cell after empty cell, it would really feel like isolation. The off white interior reminded Adam of the dog's coat. It was a Vanilla white, but at times it could blend in with the fog outside. Adam turned his head to the left a smidge. The dog was on this side, but he was shying into the man, forcefully. Anger twisted a knot in the man's stomach.

"Rear, left flank, touch the dog's ass again and I'll make sure you can't feel yours for a year."

"Drop the attitude and keep your mouth shut!" A man replied from the rear.

Adam smiled with a chuckle. Their voice had exhibited some fear, but it was dangerous at that point. If these men were scared, they could do something horrible that would upset the man or the dog or both. If anything happened to Adam, the dog would go postal. If anything happened to the dog that was cruel, the man would rampage like a striped-assed ape. He'd like to see them take him down. They hadn't confiscated his weapons yet, which was a good sign. It might not be for long if the chief forced him to hand them over.

"You're in my house, now, Jensen."

Adam folded his hands in his lap. The tall man slouched back in the uncomfortable plastic, blue chair. The chief was safely isolated on the other side of the translucent bullet proof glass a few feet before him. Adam had five swat members fully outfitted and loaded with EMP grenades to disable the man and the dog placed all around his cell room. The seasoned man on the other side of the glass wasn't ready to kill out of spite yet.

Kubwa had lain himself over Adam's shoes, swallowing them with his upper body. His face remained friendly, for a dog. Blank and expressionless. The dog was cooled by the jacket. He never did exhibit the urge to pant.

"Don't get smug, officer. You'll stay for weeks if I want you too."

"You don't have a choice, Byran," Adam reminded the man in an annoyed tone. "Are you going to hear me out or not?" Adam leaned his head on his left hand on the arm rests.

Byran stood with his arms folded. "The files aren't enough."

"I have a proposal."

"I'm not providing food for this belly-busting carcass!"

_He's so mad he sounds stupid._ Kubwa grunted.

Adam sighed in boredom. _I know._

"Chief, you're pissing me off. Either hear me out or leave the dog alone."

"The dog? I'm talking to you, Jensen."

"Byran, the dog isn't deaf."

"He doesn't have the intelligence to know what he's done."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't get a smart-ass. You know nothing about what the hell has happened. I've got more than fourteen homicides."

"If you read the damn e-book, it says where the dog has been in the past month!" Adam sharply replied.

Kubwa growled at Adam to ease his mood. The man was running the risk of making himself sick. He didn't need to project an image like that at this time.

"When you decide, talk to me."

"You can't speak for the dog, Jensen. You're a fool."

"I'm his lawyer the last time I checked. He can't help himself, you know?"

"Neither can Sarif."

"He's not part of this."

"Oh, I insist. He can't get his head out of his ass and take charge over something he's manufactured! The hits were all at his factories, his supplies, with his dogs! Because of his recklessness, innocent people have died!"

Adam sat forward. "He only has one, Chief. Get it right."

"There are two more that are unaccounted for."

"I don't know what you're talking about," was Adam's sharp retort.

"Don't play dumb. This is all on the inside."

"You don't have proof."

Before the man knew it, swat guards were posting security pictures, reports, and footage all over the glass divider. Adam went to get up. The dog moved from detection alone. He stood and sidled away. The swat in the room raised their guns. Communication was exchanged and the dog drew back his ears. The mane on his back bristled.

"Lie down, Kubwa!" Adam walked along the glass wall,

The dog obeyed with an objectionable growl.

"They won't bother you. Ignore them."

"Unbelievable. You're convinced this training will take?"

Adam stopped and stared passed the glass at the Chief. "So you did read it."

"Briefly."

"It has been successful whether you think so or not. Science says so."

"Sir, the media is waiting for your word." An officer in a black dress shirt and dress pants poked his head into the room.

The chief waded over to the glass. "Make yourself comfortable." He left his side of the room.

Adam placed a black hand on the glass, drawing his finger about to identify the locations of the factories. Rayne had been very busy and so had his dogs and his soldiers. The police were surprisingly up to date. Footage of Kubwa at the Icro plantation had been taken.

"Damn." Adam's hand slid from the glass pane and he rubbed his chin. He'd have to explain this somehow.

Kubwa yowled at the man. Adam winced under his shades. His ears pulsated with the pressure of the sound waves.

"Knock it off. I get it!"

"Keep the dumb animal quiet. I don't get paid to hear whiney bitches!" One of the swat guards remarked.

The voice was familiar. It was the same man that had held their rear on their escort.

"Kubwa, I hear a whiney bitch, louder than you."

The white animal grunted in offense.

"Funny, shit. I thought the caretaker was trained to keep his mouth shut."

"You're pissing the dog off."

"Is that a threat?"

"Tims, shut the hell up!" Another officer across the room moved from his assigned spot in frustration.

"Bite me, Gavin!" Tims spat.

"It's loud enough in here as it is. If you make the damn dog nervous, we could have some trouble."

Tims grumbled and said no more.

"Everything is under control. We have one of the animals in custody and a representative is being questioned about the nature and whereabouts of the animal. That's all I can tell you for now. I have to get back to my job and make sure you are all safe. Thank you." Byran departed. The wave of the media pushed into his men who held them at bay with stern warnings.

"But, sir, what about the other dogs? What is going to be done about them?"

Rayne rubbed his tan skin and pulled at his graying hair. "Avis, I cannot believe that you were outgunned by a misfit tinker-soldier and a renegade piss-poor excuse for a guard dog!"

Avis folded his bulging augmented arms. The factory reverberated with the anger of the man. Avis shrugged.

"Don't you shrug at me. I'll hack both of your shoulders off myself!" Rayne jumped down from the 24 foot tall walkway. He landed on one knee and stood. "Do I have to do everything around here? I can't! I'm getting older all the time!" He stopped before Avis. "Where's Stark?"

"He's with Draco."

Rayne chuckled. "He does realize he'll have a new asshole by morning."

"It's not for nursing. He's trying to find out more about your "tinker-soldier"."

"Enlighten me."

"The device that beat the shit out of us was the goddamn typhoon Sarif Industries developed. He blew up with it."

The older man took a deep breath. "He works for Sarif, then. I suspected he was very sharp-looking, even for a bodyguard. He's probably Adam Jensen. I've heard some things about him. He lived after Sarif's labs were destroyed. The man is smart. He'll know where the woman is."

"Stark says that Kubwa's not talking. The dog no longer belongs to you. The dogs have been bitching for months about how that woman has ruined him."

"Cori? I'm making a few phone calls. If Jensen's had her this whole time, she's still breathing!"


	26. Chapter 26

"It was a training exercise."

The chief chuckled. Adam shifted his weight. The man wasn't going to let that slide right over too well.

"Officers were killed, Jensen. That's a load of bullshit."

"We knew the dogs were loose. It was a chance to see if our stolen blue prints could stand up to our most recent training. Our computers were hacked a few years back. We didn't realize all the information that had been stolen. Someone was smart enough to cover it up." The tall man lowered his folded arms before the bullet-proof glass.

Byran shook his head. "This is fucking bullshit."

"Look, chief, I know you've got it in for Sarif. Everybody knows that. No matter what you do here, you know, and I know, that this is not his fault. Someone else is playing this damn game and we're too busy arguing and pissing on each other to find out who it is. Stop letting your personal biases get in the way and do your job! You've done all, but let me explain what we could do to put your nerves at ease!"

Byran tossed a chair across the room. Adam turned away and went back to his. The man wasn't going to have it.

"That dog is NOT leaving this facility! Do you hear me?"

"All I wanted was a cast made of his teeth. You have bodies in the morgue the personnel there can test it on. I don't understand why the damn man is so dense," Adam said aloud.

"Chief, that's a reasonable proposal."

"Who in the hell let him in?"

Adam glanced up. A black man in a lab coat moved over to the chief. He handed the man a paper. "The company has spoken with our General Attorney. They've given us permission to make a cast to prove the dog's innocence."

"Megan Reed, I love you. This is more than I asked of her." Adam acted casual.

"This is not over. Fine. I still want more information out of him later. HE doesn't go anywhere, but the labs, got it?"

"Yessir."

Kubwa threw himself down and wiggled about. His paws raked the air. Adam stretched out his legs and crossed them over Kubwa's gut. The dog remained on his back, paws folded to his chest. The swat in the room was rather bamboozled at this behavior. It wasn't threatening and it was rather droll in some aspects.

"Does he do this all the time?"

Adam lifted his head from a black hand. "He wants to play. His playground far exceeds the square feet of this room."

Kubwa growled at Adam. The man shook his head.

"He doesn't sound pleased," another officer spoke. "I don't blame him. Byran's been an ass for the past year about this whole ordeal."

"Is it all Sarif?" Adam inquired.

"Heh, I can't say. I'm just a grunt. It's a bitch being this low on the food chain. Whatever he's dealing with higher up is getting his britches stained with shit. I don't know what's going on, but you bet Sarif's in amongst it somehow. Byran's always wanted to fuck him over on something. He just wants to find out who's causing trouble with the death rate in this city. I can only surmise he blames Sarif because of his company vision. People wouldn't be on the street if Sarif didn't want a fortune for people's augmentations."

The thought was a nasty bite for Adam. Byran had some truth to that. The homeless people Adam had conversed with stated they were injured and because of that, they lost their homes. He and Sarif could go home and sleep at night with their augmentations; however, it wasn't solely the man's fault. He wanted to help people. This whole augmentation ordeal could be rigged better, regardless. There was probably nothing Sarif could do. Things were happening under his company name that he couldn't possibly monitor all the time to control. It was hurting his reputation.

"It's…a lot of things. Byran needs to grow up and realize the whole damn country is beat to hell. Practically impossible to please any one people," Adam generously shared. It was what he had come to realize after the whole mess that Sarif Industries originally had stirred.

"You got that right."

"Rick, get me bottle of water."

"We're not supposed to leave, dumbass. Get it yourself. It'll be your ass, not mine. Quit being a dumbass and asking dumbass shit. We stay here. End of story," Rick replied.

"Yeah, we could die in here. No telling what that dog's going to do."

"He's on his back and in the floor," Rick reviewed.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Both of you knock it off," Tims suggested. "Just…shut up and be still. Listen to your radios. Something's going on."

_Adam, I'm really bored. Cori always brought me a chew toy or something._

_Is this all you do? Whine? I'm sorry, this was last minute. I'm still learning how to care for a pet. It's been a while. _

"Leave me alone! I can't take this anymore!" Cori tossed the plate of food at the doorway of her room and the nurse took her leave after she had cleaned up the mess. "Gees! I just want…I want out of here. I feel fine!"

"You're not fine. You've still got some stats that aren't looking right."

"Megan?" Cori adjusted the sheets on her bed.

The blonde-headed woman strolled in. "Be still. I could hear you clear down the hall and around two corners." Megan took Cori's hand.

The black woman tugged it out of her grasp and hugged her legs. She glared out the window. Her eyes lit up. A cascade of blue light saturated the blankets. Megan unsurely sat herself away from the light. She didn't want to upset the woman.

"Adam told me to come. He believes Rayne knows."

"Knows what?" Cori looked at her. The blue eyes dimmed.

Megan stared for a moment, appreciative of the color and the unnatural look.

"Megan, please." The deep cowl was shoved over her head and Cori buried her face in her legs.

The scientist sighed. "Cori, I'm sorry. Kubwa's been taken by the police department. They found evidence of him at the factory you met Adam at. They think he's killed people and several police officers."

"He was looking for me. I ran off without saying anything to him for a few nights in a row. He gets worried."

"The good news is, they don't know that you or Adam was there. You did a nice job of wiping out the cameras when you got there. They think the dogs are responsible for that too."

"Dogs?" Cori lifted her head. "They've got it wrong."

"We know, but we can't get them to believe us. Adam thinks Rayne knows now that he has Kubwa. I've made Sarif write a letter to this hospital. You can come to the company labs with me and I'll keep an eye on you."

Cori hissed. "I don't need supervision. I'm not some hooligan. I just want to be left alone. Trusted. I want to be with people, but free to do what I want. I can't enjoy myself in here. It's been too long."

"You can be in your own room at our labs. Tv, games, food that's not hospital quality. You name it."

"Well...I would like a tv. I could have known what was going on had I had one. I'll come, I guess. Is handsome okay?"

Megan smiled softly. "He's fine and so is Kubwa. Kubwa is with him. Adam won't let him alone with anyone else. You have a good eye."

Cori smiled. "Handsome's not one to mess with. They'll keep each other in check." Cori tossed her bed covers away. "This is aggravating. I don't have any other clothes to wear, but my casuals."

"Leave that to me. I know a thing or two about what's on sale." Megan winked at Cori .


	27. Chapter 27

"It smells funny!" the dog snarled.

"He's awful detestable."

Adam nodded. "He can be. Just bite it, Kubwa. Bite!"

"Bite me! See how well it tastes!"

Adam hung his head. The dog had promised he would act like a picky animal, but this was genuine distaste for this cast dough. "Okay." Adam stood erect and leaned against the autopsy table.

The dog continued to growl to himself. The black doctor took the great hunk of dough from Adam.

"If you want to be an ass, pooch, I'll let them taze you."

"Stop bluffing." The white monster hunched his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm not bluffing. Did I not tranq you last night?"

Kubwa closed his jowls and looked away, growling all the while. The black hand held the cast-dough at the dog's face again. The doctor jumped back when the jaws snapped together on it.

"Release," Adam commanded.

Kubwa released it, gagging and snuffing all the while.

"There. Sorry about all that. He's not used to being out too much like this."

"It's all right. I just…want this to be over. That Byran's been bad news to everyone at the station."

"I'm shitting on your bed sheets when I get home for that!" the dog snarled. He yelped when the tall man stepped on his left forepaw. He sidled away with a whimper.

The black doctor turned to Adam. "Did you just step on him on purpose?"

"It was an accident."

"Bullshit!" Kubwa barked.

The doctor sternly studied the man before he went about his business. "You…are free to go. An escort team is on their way as we speak.

Adam dropped to one knee and grabbed the dog's scruff. "Get over here! Stop being an ass!"

"I didn't like it!"

"Big deal! You better loose the attitude before the swat get in here. I can't protect you if you act like this deliberately."

"You stepped on my paw! That hurt!"

"Stop acting like an immature child!" Adam hissed. He stood and the dog pressed into him before he dropped to his haunches. Adam patted Kubwa's cheek.

The ebony woman smiled to herself. Megan had her camping out in her office for the moment. Megan walked by her, heading outside to the labs.

"Cori? Just be sure not to touch anything. Cori." Megan sauntered over and peered over the woman's shoulder.

Cori had a tiny, white puppy in a modified papoose pocket on her front. His white square head was pricked as he looked about in this old picture.

"Oh, my God! He's so tiny!"

"Right?" Cori looked up at her. "Here, take a look. I had to do that with him for a while. Longer than you would a normal puppy. That was before Rayne started to pump them full of weird chemicals and that shit."

"So precious!"

"He used to sleep inside my shirt, under my chin. I could not get him to stay against my stomach. He wanted to be where he could hear me breathing. Typical baby animal 101." The ebony woman shook her head. "How long before we do some clothes' shopping?"

Megan handed the picture back to Cori. "I'm going to see David about Adam. He's down here someplace. I have to see if my proactive nature won a fight. I hope it did. I'll be back and then I've got an entire wardrobe you will really like." Megan departed.

Cori looked the picture over again. The dumb dog probably missed her like crazy. He had taken a liking to Adam. The dog was nothing, but a big baby. A big, fuzzy teddy bear. However, the animal could be a horrible nightmare if he was crossed or mistreated. Those days when he was a puppy about tore the woman to pieces. She got the hell out of there with the pup as soon as she could. The whimpering, crying, and the mess the puppy would leave after his treatments were unspeakable. If handsome failed her, she'd make sure he didn't forget. She trusted handsome, though. He could hold his own. So could the dog. Rayne had to be stopped.

"Bowser." Rayne stopped about 10 feet from the great beast.

The dog snarled at him in greeting. "Alpha. That whelp was working with him!"

"I know. Avis told me. He was on the news the other night. I'm going to have to call in my full team. The police department has him and that augmented man is with him."

"That cursed man! The runt has it well. That man is communicating with him…like he does the girl." Bowser padded about to ease his stiff muscles.

Rayne cocked his head to the side. "What?"

The dog chuckled. "There's no other explanation. Kubwa never took to a super soldier. But the girl…he took to her. Open your eyes, Alpha Rayne." Bowser tossed himself to the cold floor. "The man is like her."

Rayne pursed his lips. "Avis, I want you to get on the damn phone, now! Call in my men."

"Yessir."

Rayne's gait was brisk. Bowser watched him storm away. He had been trying to tell the man for a year or two, that Kubwa was under the brain washing of the girl. The whelp was supposed to die, anyway, but the damn girl had saved him. His luck, the runt turned out to be the biggest out of the three to survive and he was more than capable of defending himself. This was the third time Bowser had lost a fight to him. Draco avoided the menace like the plague. He was good at other things besides fighting. Bowser thought otherwise. IF they could maintain a team attitude, they could have whipped the whelp and killed the man. The alpha wanted this man now. It was in his body language. He wanted the girl too. He would have killed all three out of ignorance, had the dog not warned him. They were dangerous. All three of them.

The tall man drummed his fingers on the lobby chair. His shoulders rose with an inhale and fell on the exhale. A police security officer walked over to Adam. Adam lifted his head.

"The dog's all right."

"What's he doing?"

The security shoved his hands in his pockets with a nervous smile. "Nothing. Just…sitting and staring at the men watching his cell. They're nervous."

"He's not going to do anything." Adam drew his attention to the news. The tv was portraying the Sarif Towers again and information was said that wasn't fully sited. "Dammit. Thanks."

"Would you like a beverage? Anything?"

"No thanks." Adam tilted his head.

The secretary headed away and grabbed the radio attached to his shirt. "He's been notified."

"Adam?"

"David." Adam shifted in his seat. "Eliza's actually mis-quoting you. She's better than that."

"It's not her fault, Adam. It's the information when it gets to her. It's already been screwed with anyway. They took the cast?"

"All we have to do is wait for the results."

"How's the dog?"

"He's tolerating all of this. He doesn't like it."

"Well, none of us do."

"I think he's nervous with more than the police. He knows something that he's not telling me."

"I'm sure it's not anything we already know."

"Maybe it is of what we already know."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"No."

"Well, don't bitch to me about it. Ask the dog what's on his mind."

"How's Cori?"

"She's out."

"What?" The tall man sat bolt upright.

"Her tests are still showing some problems, but she's well enough, otherwise, to be up and moving. Megan says she was going nuts at the hospital. Like a pissed tiger in its cage."

"I don't blame her. I'll tell the dog."

"No! Adam, Megan told me to tell you, Cori said don't. She doesn't want the dog to worry. When you get out of there the dog can see her."

"I'm assuming she knows this whole damn thing already?"

"Yes. She's taking it well, actually. Very well."

"She knows how this will go down. Ask her what Rayne might do for me. We can prepare the men here for it. They have no damn clue what hell's going to tear down this place for the dog."


	28. Chapter 28

"He wants me. He'd break out of there if he knew. The big fuzzy bear." Cori stood while floor salesmen fluffed up her heavy black sweater. "My, this is heavy."

"Yes, it is. It's the most expensive one on the floor, but it's worth it."

Bewilderment overcame the black woman and she looked at Megan. "I-I can't have this!"

"It's a gift from Adam. He told me to get some clothing for you to your liking."

"But, how do I pay this back to you?" The sleeves that swallowed Cori's hands in their sheer length came up to her bosom, fondling the base of the infinity cowl. When pulled over one's head, the cowl completely engulfed the face. Maybe an eyeball could see out of the hood for it fell in such a seductive manner.

"You don't."

"Why not? It's…how things work, I thought. Sorry I…just don't know anything else." Cori cleared her throat and her eyes settled on other racks lined with sweaters.

"How do you like it?" The floor salesman stood back and tossed her long brown hair. Her gray eyes were eager to see the black woman smile.

Megan sighed in relief when the black woman twisted about in front of the column mirror in the isle.

"Wow. This is swell. I'll take three."

"C-Cori!" Megan chortled. "What colors?"

"Black, turquoise, and blue."

"Thank you." Megan retrieved the long sweaters. "These go clear down to your knees! They're beautiful."

"They're beautiful and warm." Cori explored, selectively.

"He'll be fine, Cori," the scientist muttered. She sifted through leather shrugs. "Say, these are pretty sharp. Come try this on. You like leather, don't you?"

"Is it real?" Cori glanced over her shoulder, having found hooded scarves.

Megan cried out when she dropped the sweaters and the shrug from the sheer weight. "Yeah. It is."

"Let me try it on." The black woman grinned.

"Educate me on what he's capable of." Byran observed Kubwa through the safety glass.

Adam had the dreaded honor of standing next to the man. Both hated each other on various levels yet, here they were.

"Look, not to be an ass, but we don't have time for this. Listen to me, you need to reinforce your security outside and get your swat squad regrouped."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Byran fully turned to Adam.

"You're not the only one that wants this dog secured or damned. I never did tell you who was responsible for stealing our blueprints for his development. This man is unpredictable. He's not too happy this dog is even in here."

"I understand. I'm in charge of this operation, however. I'm not concerned about anything of the sort."

A black hand ran through the flared hair of the tall man. "This is a genuine warning. I don't want the people here getting hurt. He has two of him." Adam gestured to Kubwa. "If you thought he was bad, think about two, plus augmented soldiers. I know you don't like me because of what I am. I don't give a damn, but I am aware of it. I'm nothing compared to an army. Your reputation goes down the drain if this place is breeched by anything. The media will flame your ass infinitely for this one misfortune."

Byran glared at Adam, but Adam detected his thoughts piercing through him. Byran turned back to Kubwa. He was stiff as a board and silent.

"It's your choice. I'm not worried about me or the dog. We can hold our own. It's just about you, now. The dog understands speech as well as any human being that knows his own language. He can hear us right now."

"So, he's obedient down to the letter?"

Adam's head cocked over to Byran. The man actually wanted to know about the dog? Was he mad? Like, worse than he was already? "He's highly intelligent. Occasionally, he refuses or he's reluctant. If he doesn't like something or his analysis of something surmises danger, he'll act difficult. His jaw pressure is 4000 psi. He can easily rupture a tractor tire in one bite."

"Bowing, tell the Swat to assume a perimeter around the building with the quad-bots, please. We may have a problem tonight."

"10-4, over."

_It's about time. The man's as dense as you._

_ Kubwa, shut up._

_As you said, I can hear both of you, fluently. You're keeping something from me._

Adam drew back from the bars. The great dog licked his jowls and pricked his ears keenly at the man.

"Don't do anything unexpected, Jensen." Byran paced away.

"You're keeping something from me! What is Rayne capable of?" Adam moved over to the gate. He looked about before he hacked the number pad. The gate beeped and he moved inside. He closed it and it locked back. "Tell me, we can't afford to be unprepared."

Kubwa stood. He moved away from Adam. "Cori would know more than I. Ask her. I was born after she had been augmented. Before that, she had told me he was powerful. He seemed to get away with anything and everything he did." Kubwa settled in the farthest corner.

"Boss, get a hold of Megan, I need an answer, now!"

Megan cried out. Cori witnessed the woman jump and search for her cellphone. Cori giggled and went back to checking out the leather shrug in the mirror.

"Hello?"

"Megan? He must have just patched me to your phone."

"Adam? Who, David? Wh-what is it? Are you okay? How's Kubwa?"

"He's calm. I need you to put Cori on the phone."

"Cori? Adam wants to speak with you."

"Oh? Handsome? Give me the phone." She shuffled over and held it to her left ear.

"So, you need my help with something?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much. Exactly, how expansive is Rayne's network?"

"He's got a whole convoy of augmented men."

"What? I thought he just had favorites. Like the super soldiers and the dogs."

"Oh-ho, no, handsome. He's invested his money in a whole pack of them. I ugh…had to….fight my way out of the facility he had me in after he augmented me. I found out later it was a test. Apparently, I passed. The next thing I knew I was going back to him for a damn puppy-dog. I figured I could screw him over that way more than destroying something like his mansion six times over."

"Who does he pay for this?"

"He's in bed with China and that shit, I know. They've provided him with resources in return for his maps, blue prints and mechanics. He wants to spite Sarif Industries with his ideas."

"How long before he shits hell on the police station?"

"The force has to fly in. A few hours at the least. I can't say how many. Several years ago it was so fast. Now, he's gotten faster with everything. The dogs always come in first. Like a damn bulldozer. They will find you, handsome."

"You know, then?"

"Know what?" Was the woman's genuine question.

Adam said nothing. "Do as Megan says and no back talking or sneaking about, got it?"

"I can do that." Cori handed the phone back to Megan. She heard Megan say her goodbyes before the phone was placed back in a pocket.

"I don't know if Adam could get out of there before it goes down."

The black woman shoved the gray and black hooded scarf onto her head. "Meh, I don't think the station will let him go like that. They're stupid, like animals. He's lucky if they listen to him enough to set up a half-assed defense."

Megan looked away. She hoped Adam would figure something out. He always did. "You like this shrug and where did you get the scarf? I can't look away for two minutes!"

"You saaaiiiid, I could have anything I wanted, thank you very much."

"I know, you're just so vigorous."

"It gets me in trouble. A lot." Cori smiled innocently.


	29. Chapter 29

"Kubwa! Kubwa! C'mere Kubwa!" The stubby puppy picked himself up, fumbling about in excitement! Yes, his woman-human was coming to get him out! He liked to spend time with her. She was very kind to him. A harsh grunt sent the fuzzy animal balefully rag dolling into the far wall of the pin he was in. A hurt yelp and he lay still.

She screamed in terror. "But you said I could have him, now!"

He heard his voice and her grunt of pain to disable her from trying to get any closer.

"You will do as you're told! Not, now! I've changed my mind! He needs more tests! I've perfected the formula!"

"What Formula? What are you trying to do? Are you insane? He's just a baby. What did you do to him?"

"Get her out of here, now! Get the damn runt. You better hope to God you didn't kill the damn thing. You're a damn brute!"

The pain raced up his spine and flowed out into his appendages. He screamed until he could merely hiss in pain. He was replaced in his pin and left to flop about in agony.

The white beast jolted awake hearing his own whimpering. Everything was sharply addressed with his blue eyes. The swat still watched him, murmuring to one another.

"Go get him. Hehe, I cannot believe I'm hearing this."

"Jensen."

Adam's head lifted from his hand he had perched it on to rest his eyes. He merely grunted.

"Your dog is…crying."

The tall man was still for a moment. "That's unusual." He got up and followed the swat officer to the cell the dog was in. Sure enough if the animal was deafening the entire station. "Kubwa!"

The dog continued to yowl. Adam entered the cell.

"Kubwa!"

The dog ceased immediately upon hearing the man's stern voice. He cocked his head slightly and his tail wagged. Kubwa smacked his jaws.

"What is wrong with you?"

The great beast moved over to the man and inspected him.

"My brothers are drawing near," the dog masked in a yowl while circling the man's tall being. His weight dropped to Adam's shoes, against his shins.

Adam groaned in some annoyance. He still didn't understand the dog's mannerisms of pressing into him and practically crushing him in more ways than one. It was…strange. "I heard the chief has swat bots on the perimeter?" Adam said loudly. His arms folded against his chest.

"You heard right," An officer replied, "Some great mass is on its way here, the last time I heard."

"Dammit. He's got airships. "

"Full of super soldiers," Kubwa softly whined.

"You're scared?" Adam inquired, staring at the opposing wall.

The dog swallowed.

"Kubwa?"

"I shouldn't be, but…I am."

"What could you be afraid of? If anything, you're something to be feared."

The dog's head was lowered to the floor. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"What?" Adam glanced down at the dog and fumbled to his left.

Kubwa was up in an instant. The building still quivered from the massive explosion. Another one followed. The swats guarding the cell were already halfway down the hall, yelling orders back and forth.

"How in the hell did they get here so damn fast? Pritchard! Dammit, Pritchard you're on standby!"

"Jensen," the calm voice crooned, "I'm right here. What is wrong?"

Adam strode to cell door. "Open this damn thing!" A curled black fist rapped the cell door, forcefully. " HEEEY! The army, they're here." Adam moved away from the door. " Faster than we thought. They've already hit the building several times."

"I would suggest you flee."

"I don't think that's an option anymore. I don't know…why. Kubwa." Adam circled to the dog.

The animal looked frightened and rather ill. Adam felt pity for the creature, but now wasn't the time to dread either one of their fate. They had to fight, at least. Adam couldn't sit still. Something had to be done and the dog would follow, regardless of how he felt. Adam wouldn't have him cowering in the corner.

"C'mon. Kubwa, let's go."

The beast lumbered over to him reluctantly. Adam roughly scrubbed the dog's fluffy cheeks against his hip before he rolled his shoulders. He drew back his right arm. The wall blew out into the hallway. Swirling lights danced on the tan drywalls. No one was to be seen. Kubwa followed the man out into the hallway. This hallway was actually the office area. He slightly distracted himself with the different smells of people.

"Kubwa, pay attention."

"I'm sorry."

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Adam trotted along, his revolver in hand. He paused at a four-way intersection.

The dog watched Adam and his ears pricked at a familiar sound. He went rigid. "Adam!"

Adam looked out over the bottom floor of offices to the windows. A cannonade of glass spewed at him.

The dog could do nothing for the man as he flew through the hallway wall, into the next room. A rolling, offended bark escaped his deep chest and he moved forward. He balked as another robotic quadruped faltered onto the carpet from its impact. It looked about, humming to itself.

His jaws parted. The robot reared, shrieking in distress while the dog eviscerated it with unmatched fury and speed. Jaws tore and claws shredded the innards of the machine. The robot was whipped about and flung into the nearest wall. It flopped about, sparking in agony. The dry wall flaked with peeled paint. The white beast charged it and tore it in two. It sparked and lay still.

"One of Rayne's contraptions no doubt," the dog grudgingly growled. "I thought he had designed a new blue print. Same damn ones. Pathetic. Adam!" Kubwa padded over to the hole in the wall. He stepped in, but hobbled back. His blue eyes followed the great pit that had been created by the first quad. The dog barked. It echoed for a short bit and he listened.

Gunfire was the reply and it was answered by a frustrated shrill. An argument of gunfire and shrilling continued until a human wail of pain sheered the walls.

"ADAM!" The dog dove into the hole. He plummeted clear into the basement. The impact was very uncomfortable when he landed after concaving a row of lockers. He whined in agony, after slumping on the floor. He arose, heavily.

"Get off of me!" Adam grabbed at the being on his backside, prying its incisors from his combat suit and flung it into the wall. He rubbed the back of his neck. He was starting to feel numb. His body wasn't responding the way it should, now. "It's a restrictor of some type."

Kubwa rushed into the room with a roar. The quad met the dog's jaws instead of Adam. The wrestling supervened. Kubwa yelped and the robot was lost. It bounded about the room, balancing on the autopsy beds, trilling, calculating, and searching for its next attack.

The dog cut the machine to the quick with his blue eyes. Adam shot off a few rounds. The bullets were deflected with a scythe of sorts the creature had on its forearm. It skittered onto another table and screamed at the two that dared interfere with its primary function.

"It's already latched onto you, hasn't it?" The dog inquired. He padded around Adam as a line of defense.

It processed this tatic. The dog was big. Bigger than it, actually and he could move quickly, regardless. If it leaped, the dog would have it as a chew toy.

Adam rubbed his neck again at the mention of it, never answering the dog. The numbing pain was shooting up and down his spine. It was hard to lift his arms, let alone stay standing. Kubwa's left ear twitched. He jolted around to see a second quad latch onto the man's backside. The paralyzing fangs were driven into his combat suit. Adam screamed. His body wilted to the cold floor.

The robot was flung across the room where it struck a table. A shiny leg rang after splintering in two. The other one was chased down and demolished. It was flung at the other quad that had defeated the great tall man. If that one had tracked them, more were coming to see the damage.

The Dog's frustrated roar could be heard clear outside in the fray of super soldiers, quad bots, and airships that hovered above, reinforcing the ground troops for every few that fell to gunfire.

"Looks like we've upset him. Move in with extreme caution," The satisfied voice commanded over the coms of the invading soldiers.

15 black-suited soldiers pushed into the shattered glass of the office area.

"Let's move! They're in the basement!" One bellowed.

"All the bots are decommissioned. One reads as empty. One of the targets is incapacitated."

The thunder of boots stormed down the stairwell. Debri, buckets, trashcans and boxes were flung or kicked out of the way. Their great shadow loomed into the autopsy room. One by one they poured in.

"I don't see them."

"Where is he?" The voice demanded, losing its serene tone.

"Sir, I don't know!"

Two soldiers were driven into the floor by an unseen force. The others scattered, screaming and firing at the white blur that had overrun them. He was as fast as he could be with his feral rage, but…he was out numbered.

The white dog inelegantly backed himself into the west corner of the autopsy room. He had been nicked and stabbed a few times by the soldiers that still stood. They were unaffected by his teeth and claws. Rayne had been busy, buffing up his men, but not his dogs. Why? He lurched forward at the nearest soldier and recoiled into the wall with a force that overpowered his great being. The body slid down the wall and fell onto the floor.

"What in the hell?"

The group turned about. A very streamline soldier drew the great, long barreled gun they held back onto their left shoulder. Their helmet was torn off. An intolerant and screwed up expression was all the men saw of the blonde-headed commander.

"Are you all stupid? I told you to use this for him! You've damaged him in who knows what ways, you jackasses! He just needed to be tranquilized."

She huffed and tossed her gun to the floor, propping it against the wall. "Find the man, he's been hidden. The dog is craftier than Rayne gives him credit for. One hell of a damn fighter. Rayne," the woman placed a black glove to her right ear, "he's secured."

"Finish the ground work and get him out here to me. We have to have them placed before they wake up. They'll be pissed. Both of them."

"Copy that, sir."

"Miss, we've found him!"

The woman soldier sauntered over to Adam's body that lay rather neatly configured on an autopsy sliding drawer."Hm, he stuck him in the freezer. How in the hell did he get him up here?"

"Good question, ma'am."

"He's a sexy one, too. Bring him and make it quick. You've pissed me off tonight for sure." The woman retrieved her gun and hurried back to the fray.

"Yes, Ma'am."


	30. Chapter 30

Megan fell back into one of David's desk chairs. The man stood and made his way over to her. He pried her fingers from her scalp and held them in his own hands.

"Listen to me, he'll be fine. Did he not live through an accident he should have died in? The man's been shot in the skull for god sakes and he's alive, still."

"I don't know what they'll do to him. David, what if they-what if they-"

Sarif drew back from the woman. "What, Megan?"

"What if they find out about what and who he is like I did? I don't want that. I can't even think about that."

Sarif sighed. He scratched the back of his graying hair and waded up his small stairs to his holo-board. "Then don't. Stay calm. The dog's with him, it will be all right."

"Is there anything we can do?"

David turned around. "Megan," he spread his arms, "I'm doing all I can. I've sent what security we've got to track those bastards. Unfortunately, this Rayne is good at what he does. He's nearly impossible to pinpoint."

"Would Cori know?" Megan perked up. She sat up more.

"Go ahead and ask her. We should have thought about it before. Get the hell out of my office and go!"

The woman stood and cantered away.

The blue eyes watched the man who lay limp on the opposing table. Adam's shades had been retracted. It would not be a friendly encounter once they got to their location. Kubwa tried to move his four limbs. The soldiers had secured him on his side onto a transport table. Even his neck was restricted. He grunted a little bit, jolting about, but it was of no use. It was the first time in a long while he couldn't overpower a man-made device. A sad yowl filled the empty cargo cabin.

"Oh, poor baby, boy!" the female voice mockingly whined. She chortled. Her gate was cool, emerging out of the soldier's holding cabin, into the cargo bay. The door behind her sealed with a hiss.

"I can't believe you're awake all ready. That Jacket of yours diffused the tranq' projectile." She stopped in front of his table and tapped it with a forefinger. "You were supposed to get all of that," She cooed at him.

His nose was poked at with a fingernail. The dog's head twisted to and fro in amongst the bindings, trying to disembowel the woman's hand for her cruel teasing. She wasn't a nice person. This was the woman that had finished him off with one shot back at the morgue. She was still suited in her black combat gear issued by Rayne's company. Her hands were bare, though.

"Aww-haww, baby, don't do that. You'll just wear yourself out! We fixed some of your booboos while you were asleep." She walked around the backside of the animal.

The whites of Kubwa's eyes flashed. His smacked his jaws, trying to keep an eye on the woman that was now out of his sights. He became tired and huffed, going limp.

"Yes, just rest."

The dog exclaimed with a nasty snarl when his tail was tugged on and her hand, cupped, was ran along its curved design.

"Such a beautiful coat. You were taken well care of. Your brothers are a little scruffier. I've been told you can communicate. Why don't you respond with words instead of uncivilized chatter?"

She appeared along his stomach this time. Kubwa watched the man, now, ignoring the woman. She followed his gaze.

"Oh? Your man-friend?" She moved over to Adam.

"I wonder what his story is. Sarif industries decked him out pretty nicely. Generously, I should say. He's pretty much a weapon within himself, isn't he?" Her hands examined the man's jaw. She heard the deep chest cavity of the great white beast rattle with a growl. "You're protective of him. Why? You don't know him from any other soldier. That's what we're taking you to find out. Enjoy your time without out pain, now."

Kubwa swallowed with some difficulty. The neck restraint was very snug against his throat. He did have some difficulty drawing in air.

"It'll be okay. Just a little bit of pain until we find out what makes you so hell bent on disobeying orders. The looker, here, too. Ciao!"

Kubwa growled in relief when the woman departed. Finally, he could rest. Just that little bit of interaction was extremely stressful. More stress than he had handled at one time. Something was just wrong with him, then, if this was…well…maybe not. People he cared about were about to be in danger. They WERE in danger. Even with Cori it had never been this serious. They had always attacked at a distance. This time, he was capture against his will with a new friend that didn't have any clue what was about to happen to him. Was it his fault for choosing this unsuspecting man that was originally begrudged to care for him in the first place?

"Do you think the dog will talk?" The woman officer passed the lounging men and went to the cockpit.

"He's not one to keep quiet for too long if he's pissed," Rayne replied.

She sat down across from him. "I want to be in on this. You know the deal, correct? That is IF, you have surely figured out how to activate the mess you've pumped him with for all these years."

"I believe we'll see some type of activity at this point."

Lara crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Rayne, you do know you might need the girl, don't you?"

"I'll find her later. Right now, the man is just as valuable as she, if not more. He's just like her. She can be left loose for now."

"When did you find this out? I wasn't informed of this."

"Don't get too pissed. I just found out about this right before I called in my men. One of the dogs informed me."

"It's rather off-putting that they can utter human speech."

"Not really," Rayne dismissed and observed the foggy city of Detroit below.

The tall man stirred. His green eyes fluctuated. He was in a cargo bay of sorts. He turned his head. Kubwa lay bound to a silver table of some type, diagonal from his position. The fluffy tail began to thump loudly on the silver surface when he realized Adam was awake. Kubwa whined when the man's eyes fell closed once more and he was still.

The blue eyes opened to various voices and heavy machinery. Nothing could be moved. All he could do was watch. There was no longer a dark enclosure. The table had been placed in a clear enclosure of some sort. The mutt whined to himself. Where was the tall man? Where had those bastards taken him? He felt it had been a few hours, at best. He didn't know if it was from the traveling or the preparations.

Adam was drug by his arms to a front row seat of the square enclosure the dog had been placed in. The glass cube, designed to be bullet proof and very powerful, was on the ground floor of the facility Rayne's troops resided at. Adam was tossed before Lara. They were on the first floor deck, fenced in by a sturdy railing.

She watched him groan and stir, finding his arms and his legs to pick himself up, wherever the hell he was. He was still in quite a bit of pain. His position enabled him to pinpoint how many soldiers surrounded him by seeing their feet from hanging his head between his shoulders. Here he stayed.

"How…did you get here so fast? You weren't supposed to come for hours." The tall man took a pained breath.

"We were already in the area, love. Rayne didn't know this when he sent out the call."

"Why?" Adam growled.

Lara circled Adam, observing his augmentations, summing up what the man was possibly capable of and if he would survive what they had in store for him. She paused before him once more. Her green eyes drew to the clear box. The dog had some type of bond with him. The dogs bonded with no one else, but their original assigned human handlers. Somehow, this failed experiment had bonded with some misfit girl that betrayed the organization and this remarkable man that bowed before her. It would be interesting to see the man's world come crumbling down on top of him or to curb his loyalties.

"Because I could taste it," Lara hissed. She squatted before Adam. "I've been waiting on the side for years, hoping that Rayne would figure out his original creation. This little puppy, you see," She said softly to the man, "he wasn't going to live, but Rayne kept pressing and pressing. More experiments, more chemical injections, more operations. Until…that bitch stole him away and started ruining the damned animal!"

Adam chuckled a little. "She did the dog a favor. He was suffering. He would have been better off dead anyways."

Adam flew onto his side with a nice kick from the woman's boot to his face. Some blood trailed down the right side of his mouth. He started to pick himself up again never ceasing to emit pained noises.

"You're taking the paralysis very well. Too well, actually. Better than any of the men here, considering they're pumped full of chemicals and rigged for war, themselves."

"I've survived many things worse than this," Adam panted.

"Your "pet" has been secured. Soon, you can watch him ride up to his full potential."

"If you touch him, I'll make sure you suffer more than he has!"

The black hands of the man went akimbo when he flew back. For a moment it was pure confusion until he found the cause of a new pain. He grabbed the hulking arm of a black-suited soldier crushing his throat with a gloved hand. Adam found his feet dangling below him. He kicked for support, but there was none.

"Adam Jensen." Lara circled the man. "Don't make me injure you before it's time. He's not yours. He never was. As of this time, you and the dog belong to us. Rayne, rather. He's the mad man in the group. I'm just his supportive sidekick."

Adam wrestled with the great black arm, staring into the black visor of the soldier. He used both legs to kick at the monster. Irritated, now, the soldier drove the man into the pavement on his backside. The concrete floor spider-webbed with a heavy buckle. This discouraged too much more resistance. Adam was pulled from the floor and the process repeated until he moved no more.

"Enough," Lara growled, smacking the soldier's underarm from where she stood. "I want him somewhat conscious and I'm not paying for repairs yet. He's a hardy fellow, though. Rayne, when do you want to start? Jensen's at amity, now."

"Bring him to me."


	31. Chapter 31

The hooded figure hissed with distaste! "That son of a bitch!"

"They came faster than we thought. Adam is missing and so is Kubwa."

"He knows, then. He wouldn't have taken both of them."

"Knows what? Please, tell me!"

The hooded ebony face drew up to the concerned woman. Megan found herself backing into the door way of her office. She winced. Pulsating circulations of blue ran about under Cori's dark clothes. Her head was a halo of blue light under her deep black hood. The medusa averted her dangerous eyes. The office was sucked dry of light and darkness reined.

"I'm sorry…I did not expect this nor intend this to happen."

"It's not your fault." Megan blinked the pain away, even rubbing her temples a little bit. Her eyes still pulsated with the pain of the bright light.

"It sure as hell feels like it," Cori growled. The covered shoulders hunched and arms, slightly aglow, hugged the body.

"Well, it isn't." Megan dared to re-enter her own office. The hell if she would be driven out of it by anybody. Upset or not. "Do you, at least, know where they could have gone? Every little bit can help us find them before something god-awful happens."

"God isn't awful, Megan," the medusa corrected. She turned back to the woman. Her blues eyes contained a glowing starburst of white around her irises. The soft glow gushed on the inside of her hood. "Evil is. I do not know. For once, I know nothing about what Rayne has planned. His plans were always to bind me or keep me under his rein. If handsome has something he wants, then he's not going to bother with me at the moment."

Rayne watched the augmented man crawl about on his hands and knees, trying to escape the swinging fists of the designated super soldier that was bullying him.

"Put him in the chair. Jensen, you're beginning to irritate me," Rayne generously disclosed.

Adam was roughly lifted. Light came and left his conscious mind. He could hear their voices. They were the enemy, but there was nothing he could do about it. Why? What was wrong with him? He was augmented. Hits like the one's he received, regardless of what pain he had shouldn't have been too crippling, but…they were.

"The dog-"

"You and he are one, according to the readings I'm monitoring from both of you. You're exchanging interesting communication signals."

"What are you doing to him?" Adam's body flooded with brain signals to flex with life, but nothing responded. He sought to awaken himself from this surreal existence he was in. His eyes never did open.

"Ah, now you're trying to move. Strange isn't it?"

Adam panted in exasperation. "Why can't I move? What are you doing?!

"Scanning your sub-conscious and your conscious mind for the key. The dog has shared what he's shared with the girl with you. We never did figure out his…"trigger.""

His body suddenly contracted with severe pain. "AHHHHh! What…trigger?!"

Agonized howls flensed the walls of the fortress building. Adam became aware of them. He had been hearing them, but not so clearly until now, now that he wasn't screaming himself. That was why…the pained experience was synced for both of them. A spontaneous shudder shook him. What trigger? To piss the dog off? Well, yeah, this would surely do it, but it was nothing more dangerous or impressive than what the man had already experienced or seen.

"KUBWAA!" The tall man shouted.

His puppyhood pained him yet again.

_KUBWA!_

He yipped hysterically for her. Wherever she was. So many strange beings, touching him, handling him, stuffing him with needles, tubes, and clamps. Braces, cold, pain, emotional and physical.

_KUBWA! _

The tall man screamed for him as well. Neither one of them seemed to be coming. Was this his…fate? To be probed until he was too stressed to handle it anymore and he went insane?! He had not intended on going into insanity like this.

"His heart rate is going up, sir."

"Incline it. I'm going to talk to him."

"Sir, it's dangerous, he's already bit three of our handlers."

"I made him myself. I know what he's capable of," the man spat.

The pained eyes of the animal widened enough to flash white. Muscles under the white coat quivered unremittingly. More from fear than pain.

"Kubwa."

The dog howled in suffering when another course of the strange pain coursed through every limb, muscle, and vein he had. His body went limp, except for his great sides which heaved heavily in lengthy pauses.

"Leave me alone, Rayne!" Kubwa hissed. "You only wish to cause to pain!"

"Really? You're a little late to figure that one out, mutt." The older man paced about the clear enclosure. "Your brothers are angry with you."

"I don't care."

Rayne scoffed. "Are you giving up? That was fast. Your friend must be giving up too."

"He's not part of this…it's just between you, me, and my brothers," the dog demurely sighed.

"What about Cori?"

The mutt's blue eye's widened in thought.

Rayne chuckled "There's not a moment that goes by that you don't think of her to some extent." Rayne pleasured himself on the hot breaths of the animal while he got in the dog's face to glare into his blue eyes. The same blue eyes that the girl had flooded with kindness, love, care… "Don't let me down, Kubwa. You're in there somewhere."

Hooded and suited in black, a handler placed a hand on the dog's muscular hindquarters to adjust a needle that had been embedded in his skin.

Rayne glanced up at him, making sure the contact wouldn't set the dog off. After indifference from the dog, he resumed his pumping tactic. He could see the dogs eyes…crawling? With what? They weren't doing that earlier. Well…maybe he hadn't noticed. The dog's hackles rose ever so slightly at the man. He should get back, but…Rayne looked closer. The blue muscles were aflame with…light?

The tiny pulses of light swelled in the dog's eye.

"Get back! Stop touching him, all of you!"

Lara rolled her eyes at her men. "You're being a bunch of pussies! Give the man hell! Nevermind! I'll do it! Jackasses!" She stood from her perch against the hulking tire of a black armored vehicle. A hand combed back her hair and her men eluded her.

A cannonade of glass shards dismembered the translucent cube the dog was encircled in. The armored vehicle thrashed sideways, cradling the impact of a projectile. An alarm whined with danger. Pipes and tubes that had supplied the glass cube with oxygen and other gasses, whipped about erratically.

"What the hell?! Rayne!"

"He's demolished the prison! Contain the animal, now!"

Bestial groans of frustration paralyzed every fiber of the woman's being. When a human being wasn't screaming hysterically from being filleted, crates and flying equipment charitably kissed the ceiling and walls as projectiles.

"Rayne!"

"Ma'am, he's over here."

"What?! That was him?!" She shoved her men out of the way and fell down over the man that was picking himself up rather lithely. "You're alive?!"

Peeling himself from the crater that had unbalanced the front of the vehicle, Rayne slowly popped his neck and shoulders back into place. "I had myself augmented years ago. Just for that very reason. Do you know what that sound is, boys?" Rayne stiffly, but resolutely moved forward. "Decades of staged development finally rearing its true, feral atrocity."

"Why? Why did the dog snap? We didn't find anything!"

"Get a group together. It's irrelevant, now. His sanity is perfect."

"That "Thing" is trashing everything within the general area. He's pissed off! I'd have to respectfully disagree."

"Just don't get in the way, then," Rayne commented.

Lara balked, watching the man carry on by himself. He had no qualm about bearing himself before this…this…beast she wanted to birth with him all of these years. A gasp shook from her when the man leaped down to the lower level from the railing. Sharp contact with the rail made her grunt. Where had he gone? One could not see into the traitorous mist that snuggly encompassed the dog…wherever he was. Sound was plenty, but sight of it was not.

"Stand down! Find Rayne and stand by at his position. I repeat, stand down unless you assholes want to be disemboweled by this son of a bitch!"


	32. Chapter 32

"Kubwa?" His long legs propelled him backward. "Kubwa, stop, now!"

The colossal arms reined the eager body forward at the man. The name was his own, yes, but he was not the wielder of it. No, this man was not.

His black hands met a wall. He circled in puzzlement. Where did this come from? He whipped around. The eerie mist loomed in silence. Nothing was stirring. Only the man's heart beat which could be switched on and off to different speeds, contracted hard enough it actually hurt.

"Kubwa," he choked. Nothing was moving correctly. Not his arms, not his legs. Nothing physically made any damned sense. What was this? How was this and WHY was this?!

"Kubwaaa!" He shook with suspended breaths. The mist shifted and crazed blue eyes pushed out of the fog. A black orifice lined with teeth parted open at him.

Adam's entire body seized and throttled him into an upright position. The armed officer that was supposed to be supervising him hobbled about to face the man.

"How in the hell-you're supposed to be paralyzed!"

Strident rasps of air pulled and pushed the air out of the man's lungs. He couldn't seem to get enough.

"Where in the hell am I?!" Adam's breaths suspended for a few moments to hear gunfire and the distasteful, guttural roar that silenced them. The beast he had seen before was flesh and bone.

"Hell, and about to be put out of your damned misery!" A gloved hand rushed for a lengthy needle at the side of the reclining chair the man rested in.

A black hand with equal vigor caught the hand at the wrist. Adam drew back and the right hand hook missed him. His lower body whipped out of the chair to heave the soldier onto the floor behind the machine. The wrestle was brief and ended with a quick neck snapping. The ex-swat didn't have time to play games. He had to figure out what the hell was going on. Somehow, Rayne had encouraged the dog to enhance his former profile.

Adam gawkily stood up. His augmented arms went akimbo, pawing for some sort of support. He fell into the railing, catching himself from wilting completely to his knees. Anything that wasn't augmented muscle was jelly.

He was the witness, once again, of the white mist. It averted all eyes from fully comprehending the mysterious ghost of a canine through mere sight, alone. With a hefty grunt, the man pulled himself up just a little more to see the damage below.

"Didn't keep you in the glass long, did they?" Adam followed the dark forms in the fog. Rayne's hands, no doubt. They weren't fighting back, though.

A human roar of orders carried out from under the upper level.

Adam growled. "Rayne!"

_Kubwa!_

A begrudged roar followed the attempt of contact.

"Son of a bitch!" The man allowed himself to fall to his side, against the rail while he thought about what to do. Had he failed the woman? Had he? She had put him in charge of the mutt and now the dog was beyond even speaking too. He seldom ever failed. He had never failed Sarif. He had obeyed his orders to live and he was loyal to the man into the deepest deceptions of conspiracy. Even when he was questioning the man he had served without a fuss for so long. They were at peace now, but boy, had he began to wonder about him.

_ Listen to me, I haven't failed you. You better not fail Cori, either! I'll shoot your dumbass!_

"KUUUBWWAA!"

How dare this undeserving creature utter his name!

"Rayne, he's not going to lis-"

Tumbling debris consisting of destroyed equipment tore at their position. Rayne's men braced themselves for the barrage. The phantasmagoric presence unveiled his face from the mask of mist. A rank roar showered the men and their leader with hot breath accompanied by lulling saliva. With a satisfied huff he reared on his digitigrade hind legs, declaring himself dominant over these beings that cruelly tried to domesticate him. White fur bristled profusely all the while.

"He seems to listen just fine, Lara. Easy, men. Do not shoot. Good boy, Kubwa. Can someone get a reading on his height?!"

Lara lowered her firearm in awe. She still thought the man was getting too confident, but he wasn't shy about it. "Rayne, he's incredible. What do you have planned for him?"

"You'll find out soon."

The gut of the beast flexed with powerful breaths. Kubwa fell to his functional hands, occupying himself with his newly developed, opposable thumbs. Paw pads still accented his hand-paws.

"About 20 feet at his full height, sir," A soldier finally answered.

Rayne smiled to himself. He boldly paced around the dog's muscle-surged lower body. The once curled, voluminous tail lay limp in a heap behind the dog. Rayne nudged it with a boot. The massive, square head revolved around in a flash, warning him with a pair of lower canines that protruded and curled farther from their base than the others. The healthy gums and white teeth quivered with the growl that circulated throughout the dog's body. The akita profile bristled from the bristling mane of fur around the curved neck. The men behind the dog had backed further under the railing to avoid contact with the fluffy tail.

"I am your master. You will do as I say, understand? You listen to no one else, you have…no-one-else, do I make myself clear?!" Rayne raved.

Kubwa drew up at Rayne. The man backed away a few feet and the dog settled himself. The hackles sealed themselves and the lower canines curled out from the lower jaw of the dog, resting against his muzzle to the likeness of tusks.

"Good boy. I want you to find my imposter. You probably do know where she's at."

A deadly silence filled the expansive building. Metal groaned in the mist. After a moment it rang in distress after it made contact with the concrete floor. Kubwa's ears pricked. Additional noise was processed. Something else had hit the ground when the crate had.

"What is it, Kubwa?" Rayne inquired.

The dog craned his neck ever so slightly. A human groaned in weariness and pain. Their inelegant footing echoed in the dog's brain. Kubwa carelessly shoved by Rayne, proceeding to find out who was still walking and breathing. The fog bothered him not. He could see clear as a bell with his augmentations. He slid to a stop, standing at his full height. His nostrils flared. He circled rapidly, jowls flapping against his partially opened lower jaw.

Wooden crates were smashed and disposed of. The deranged human footsteps kept eluding him. He smashed, tossed, tore open, and threw until a great white paw finally seized the fleeing culprit. A baleful grasp forced a pained groan from the victim's chest cavity.

"Kubwa…don't do this! Put me down!"

The pink nose of the mutt sampled the familiar scent with a few snuffs and snorts and the dog was off, back to Rayne. Adam's body once more made a flopping forceful contact with the concrete. Still recuperating from being paralyzed, the man didn't make an effort to move. Rayne clapped. The dog was most delightful in his servitude.

"Adam? Well, I'm impressed. You ride up to your reputation. Someone was supposed to be watching you to prevent this from happening," Rayne glared over his shoulder at his cowardly men.

"It won't happen again, sir," Lara amended.

"You're right." Rayne paced around Adam's limp body. "It's not going to. Kubwa's going to watch him now. You've caused me enough trouble. Hiding and stealing my own property is the highlight of my pet peeve with your kind." Rayne dismissed Adam's presence with a wave.

Adam's body was swiped from the floor and chucked across the entirety of the building. The rag dolling body nicked and pulled a chained crate from the ceiling. His body concaved an already dented metal crate. The crate was cocked up on its end against a giant quad-bot. Adam's body peeled out of the crater and descended to make frontal contact with another one lying horizontal. His body turned over and his backside struck the concrete.

Heat spontaneously shot into his limbs. Adam gasped in relief to the adrenaline rush. His heart adopted a more rapid contraction rate and the tingling left his appendages. He rolled himself over and picked himself up. His body began to heal itself and kill the pain and ache was experiencing now from the unnatural amount of force that had been absorbed by the man's being. The dog packed a wallop that was for sure. Just like the Incredible Hulk, if not worse.

Frustration boomed with a roar. Adam sighed. The last thing he had wanted was to be forced to fight with the very animal he had befriended. He wondered if the dog was in his right mind or in an entirely different conscious state all together. He didn't know. All he did know, though, was that the dog was against him now, programed to target him until he stopped moving all together.

"I'll fight Rayne, if that's what you want," the man's voice slurred. Adam activated his leg augmentations to scale the giant pile of rubble the mutt had created in his fits of rage. He traveled along them before he found identified paths underneath them, in hopes of not being detected by the dog as it gained on his location. He wondered if the dog even knew what direction he had flung him in.

"Did you see the junk on that thing?!"

"Yeah it was like a clogged cartoon water hose!"

"I bet it shoots like one too. I'm not going to be anywhere near that thing when it decides to shit or piss."

"Knock off the chatter, assholes! Is that really all you guys can talk about right now? Stand by for orders!" Lara sheathed her weapon and made her way over to Rayne.


	33. Chapter 33

"How do you know that bitch didn't ruin him? Ugh! This mist is relentless."

Rayne didn't answer the woman for a long while. "There's only one way to find out. As an initiation, I want Adam Jensen killed by any means necessary. It's the only way to stop him and Sarif as well. The mutt will do it without hesitation."

Lara smirked a little, pacing about with her arms across her chest. "And, if he doesn't?"

Rayne merely growled in distaste of the question. It damned his very existence up to this point. All that he had worked for…

"Baby, don't tell me you aren't willing to trash him like a failed attempt and start over."

"Dammit, Lara, this isn't something you just "Start" over with!" Rayne snapped. "I've put my life force into these animals! This is big!" Rayne grabbed her. "Bigger than anyone is aware of. Nobody will see it coming!"

"If…that's what you want." Lara pricked her wrist from the man's gloved hand and rolled her hand about a bit before she moved away from him. "I'm a little skeptical, still, but," Lara examined her hand gun, "I've followed you this far. You're a brilliant man. Don't let it destroy you. If this animal turns, I'm not afraid to put it down."

Adam rolled out of the way, crowding against the wall under a beam that had punctured the wall. The black crate that was meant for him struck and rolled off the beam.

"Kubwa!" Adam shouted. He ran through the open, ducking under a parked vehicle. The animal did not acknowledge his name, at least, not by Adam's tongue. It was strange to have commanded the beast so naturally one minute and the next; the dog had been ripped from his possession and turned into some mindless beast. He was dreading his options. If he could decommission the dog, non-lethally, he could get reinforcements. Maybe, even save the thing. The chances of that were slim. Adam bravely poked his head out to see where the beast was.

The dog was on all fours now, mane bristling. He padded about in the fading mist. Adam could hear him huffing and snuffing. The dog was seeking him through scent. There was no getting out of this easy. Adam went to the opposite end of the vehicle as the dog edged closer. He cloaked himself and he skulked across an opening. His black hands found a ladder. It was the longest climb he had ever endured. He was going at an agonizingly slow pace so the dog wouldn't notice. It wouldn't be long before the monster found him, regardless.

Kubwa snarled, tearing through the debris. Adam gunned his leg augmentations. His black hands clawed the floor of the walkway after his lengthy leap. The ladder jerked under him. Kubwa's massive hand-paw swiped for the man's dangling legs. Adam was nicked by one of the long black claws that protruded from the dog's fingers. He clenched his teeth with a growl and hauled himself onto the walkway. The dog was not pleased about his escape.

Kubwa roared, tearing the ladder from its weld with ease. Adam fumbled to get footing and ran. The ladder tripped him as it shot through the floor of the walkway behind him. He picked himself up and his heart rate increased. The walkway quaked with each powerful thrust through its framework. The man caught the dog's change in tactics and leaped over the ladder that shot up at him from the front, this time.

The monster shuddered with a frustrated growl. The ladder was wielded like a sword. The walkway was violently deranged when the object was sliced through it. Adam caught himself on the windswept walk way which was now warped to his left and disconnected from the rest of his escape.

"Dammit!" Adam hesitated.

The blue eyes watched the tall man. The hindquarters of the dog contracted. Adam backed a ways and sprinted. The jaws parted to fetch the man out of the air. Adam somersaulted in the middle of the gap when the hot breath struck his body. His arms raked the pearly whites that surrounded him. The jaws snapped closed and the animal dropped to the floor.

Kubwa glared up at the man that intensely clawed his way onto the slopping walkway on the other side. Despite the dog's size, Adam was fast. He seemed floppy and lifeless minutes ago. He was apparently feeling spryer. He had to fix that and fast before the man got away.

Adam ran along the railing once on the third level. The mist belched into his path. Adam caught himself from colliding with the colossal shoulder of the monster as it plowed through the floor and railing before him in a leap. Kubwa cleared the demolished floor and skittered to a halt. Adam threw himself out of the way of the revolving head and jaws that whipped around at him with the rest of the dog.

The tall man was roared at. Adam ducked from the disciplinary backhand the dog thrashed at him. Kubwa reared up. His arms drew back over his shoulders. The ground buckled with his clenched fist drive. The paws lifted and grabbed the man he had managed to catch in his fury. Adam flew into an office room, smashing a control panel on his way in. Here he rested and came to his senses.

The great white monster's chest heaved. He threw himself at a parked quad-bot. His maws crushed the equipment and he whirled around. Adam's head drew up. He pried himself lose and dropped to the floor. Augmented hands protected his head from the metal and glass shrapnel the flying machine flensed. Kubwa wasn't far behind. Adam crawled for a floor door that led up to the room and allowed himself to fall into it when the dog tore into the remainder of the room for him.

The man bounced off of a stray locker. Overhead the angry snarls and tearing metal shook the foundation of the building. This was more than he was designed to handle. He stiffly arose. While he limped to the door way, his gun holster was fingered. His eyes drew down to the great silver revolver sheathed at his hip. They would have disarmed him. Why did he still have his weapon? Regardless, if he couldn't get the dog back and he couldn't escape…

The gun was reloaded to the brim and closed. It secured itself back in its sheath and Adam picked up his pace pondering on the possibility of actually still having a weapon after all he had been through. It…wasn't right.

"He sounds…upset." Lara looked at Rayne. She and he had moved their location to a southwest corner on the floor level of the building.

Rayne's men, all that still breathed, guarded their position. Guns were cocked and ready. The men, however, were bored with staring into the blank gas. It was thinning out, but they still couldn't see anything. They could hear the hellish commotion above, though. Apparently, the man was still alive…somehow. Twas a shame they couldn't enjoy the show like the boss-man.

"He's learning that not all things smaller than him are easy to take out."

"He can't go forever."

"Who?"

"The man. He's not augmented as heavily as your men. At the most he has some upper body reinforcement. Maybe cranium enhancements as well. Otherwise, he's as good as dead. Or dog food. I don't know if Kubwa eats his prey."

"Sometimes they do," Rayne disclosed demurely. "It depends on how much trouble the pursuit caused them."

"Well, then," Lara tossed her head, "I'd say Adam Jensen is a five star meal. Too bad we can't see it."

"You don't want to see it."

"Since when did you decide to keep this project out of my field of vision?" Lara waded over to Rayne.

"I'm saying it's dangerous to be within sight. You've seen how rash the damn monster is. He's too dumb to be aware of anything else except the shit that he throws and smashes in his rages. This place is a trash heap, now. Millions of dollars of equipment tossed like a Caesar salad."

"A vehicle bay." Wearily, Adam crab-stepped for some type of exit. Kubwa's harsh huffs and snarls were a little bit distracting, but the man focused on escape. He concealed himself under and behind vehicles. "I'll have to make my own door."

Metal on metal broke the mundane sound. Kubwa circled about on the ground floor, having leaped off the third floor into his mess he had orchestrated earlier. The massive head craned and the dog used his nose.

Drywall and concrete gusted into the hallway. Adam's elevated frame sprawled through the hole. He tapped into his visual enhancements to process a possible way out.

"You! Stop!"

Adam whipped about. Six suited soldiers cocked their rifles.

"Shit!" He rolled himself back outside into the vehicle bay. Bullets ricocheted passed his legs.

"Go! He's outside!"

A black boot and upper body emerged. The tall man drew up, striking the helmet of the offender. He seized the gun and kicked the individual back into the hall. His black hands found the trigger and he took aim. Once the soldiers were incapacitated, he re-entered the hallway, jogging to freedom.

"Sir, he's in the offices."

Rayne hissed. "Son of a BITCH! Get me a shatter pistol."

"Are we just going to let the animal trash the place further?!" Lara briskly paced beside Rayne around corner after corner of hallways and stairs. The man was so pissed he was turning red in the face.

"He'll be fine. He'll calm down. This is out of his hands." The moderately-sized weapon twisted about in the man's hands as he checked it and loaded it.

"Rayne, you're not making any sense anymore. Why are you so drawn out by Jensen? I don't like the bastard, either, but you have the dog, now. He's radiating with success. So, why Jensen? What about the woman? Send the dog after her!"

"Because he's connected to Sarif! He's good at what he does and he needs to be stopped. He's a threat to my operation and he's like her! Whatever connection he has with the dog needs to be severed! I only designed the damn animals for my own use!"

"Whoa, what in the hell?!"

Adam pole-vaulted over the yellow and black security barriers. His legs carried him into the new obstacle mess of a stock yard. More crates. Adam was actually getting annoyed with seeing them. It was more stuff to be thrown at him…yippee. The familiar crate was his ally against the fusillade of gunfire that had been following him up until this point. He plastered himself with his back to the facility against the nearest one. Newly acquired Guns were checked and EMP grenades were discovered gone.

"Shit!" Adam huffed harshly. "How am I supposed to get out of this fucking mess?!"

"Where is he?!"

"Just shut up and scan the perimeter!"

"Adam!"

Adam swallowed at hearing his own name uttered by the man he disliked. He crouched and crawled to the left side of the crate. An armored soldier cautiously paced by his former position, looking down at the ground. Adam peered around the crate. The soldier went in another direction entirely. Adam rested for now.

"You're quite the dog, yourself, for Sarif. You can come out and I'll put you out of your misery quickly, or you can continue to make this hard and when I do find you, I'll make your last minutes a living hell!"

"Hold your positions!"


	34. Chapter 34

"He'll betray you, Rayne. Just like she did. An animal is smart enough to stay away from something that's cruel to it! Maybe even fight back," Adam shouted.

A herd of clopping boots meshed for his position. Hand gestures were exchanged and they surrounded the source of the voice.

"I created him, Jensen! His instincts are geared to listen to my voice."

"You're not his master, are you Rayne? You know, I know it, he even knows it. Not even I can speak to him. You cannot hide it!"

The emp was plucked from the utility belt of the skulking soldier that broke around the corner, gun at the ready. Nothing was there. His cry of surprise was cut short and his gun struck the black asphalt. He stumbled backward, out of sight in a head lock.

"Try as you might, Jensen, to deter your demise, this is larger than you or me. This is the future augmentation. That animal, inside, is the future weapon. The technology will be distributed around the world."

Five more soldiers were left, patrolling cautiously. Adam watched them from a concealed position.

"I can't let you do that, Rayne." The black fingers flexed against the body of the emp grenade.

Like flies drawn to a light, the five soldiers met in a circle-like formation at an intersection of the crates closest to the facility. The emp hit the ground at their center formation. Black visors observed the object as it rolled about.

"Emp! AHhhhh!"

Rayne growled to himself when the arcing light shot through the air, crackling and hissing. The man was cunning and persistent. More than he appreciated. The damn dog was too. Kubwa was the one most likely to turn on him, yes. But he could not, now. His deepest and primary programming was Rayne's very unique ID. His voice. Like a finger print or the iris of an eye.

Adam dropped amongst the splayed, disabled bodies. What weapons he could find he checked, restocked, and delved further into the maze of crates. An expansive humming plagued his ears. Adam glanced up, shielding his face from the bright light of an aircraft. Its engines flensed the very asphalt of any sediment. Rayne was cracking down, now. Adam fled for his life when the buffeting of all too familiar projectiles whistled past him.

He plastered himself on the other side of a blue crate. The light whisked about and vanished. The crate jolted in distress, shedding all but the man's very frame against it, with bullets. Adam glanced at his arms and legs. The bullets had gone in one side and came out on his end. Adam skulked away, feeling rather shaky on the inside. Nervousness threatened to get him killed. Armor piercing bullets were not a pleasant sight, sound, or sensation.

Adam evaded and hid from the aircraft long enough to unload a good number of rounds at it. However, the bullets bounced off the plane's shell like pellets.

"You can't hide Jensen."

The dance of staying alive ensued. Adam evaded, but the craft continually found him. It was probably heat seeking him. Even when he was cloaked it seemed to have great guess-work at finding his location. Sometimes. Other times he could out-smart the pilot and double-back, delving further into the maze.

Soon, the man drew out the scenario, becoming more eased with the familiar game. He delved deep enough to discover the fence line of the facility. He had never been happier to see such a thing…even if it was the fence line from hell, humming with electricity, and barbed enough to crucifix an centipede to the very ground it crawled on. If he could blast through it, the wooded areas surrounding the property could hide him.

Adam practically crawled over to the fence. He was so close. The aircraft was nearing his position now. A normal frag grenade was plucked from his vest and tossed at the base of the fence. Adam stood. His limbs went akimbo and he was plastered to the asphalt. Black hands raked the massive skull of the slobbering beast now on him.

"Kubwa?!"

The brown eyes widened in offense. "You should know the difference between our colors, man-whelp!"

Adam's head was engulfed by jaws and the man spun about until he was airborne. The frag grenade went off. Adam's body was retrieved from the air by another set of large furry hand paws and his backside struck the asphalt. The man had never experienced anything so painful or horrible. Being unable to breath and covered in…dog saliva was not a pleasant experience, let alone being whirled around by his head of all things! He would have rather been shot, again. The entire world, that he was physically attached too, shot with pains, and lulled about. He felt like he could be on a ship. His sense of direction was shot to hell.

The tall man groaned in misery.

"Adam, I hope you're not out of it, yet. You have remarkable resiliency," Lara crooned.

"Unfortunately," Rayne interjected and his fingers drummed on the barrel of his gun.

A heavily uniformed soldier standing three men down, to Rayne's right, hoisted a bazooka onto his right shoulder. His comrades glanced at him for a moment or two and went back to watching this puny man endure hell from Rayne's hell hounds.

Draco reared on his digitigrade legs, roaring at the black skies. Bowzer flew in, out of the air, landing with a hefty grunt beside his brother. His muscular being quavered with a roar and he too stood on his hind legs. Long arms draped on either side of the beast, enabling him to pursue a chase on all fours if need be.

"He's not dead yet!" Bowser spat.

"Not yet, no. Be patient. You have to kill him just right. You have a bad habit of playing too hard, Bowser," Rayne chastised.

The hulking beast huffed and dropped to his hand-paws. Adam rolled himself over on his stomach, proceeding to stand. While he did, the blinding white light suddenly appeared on his figure. He saw the change of light through his visors. He staggered a bit, but held his own. The aircraft hovered in place, it's mounted gun hummed at a low speed, ready to rev itself up to actually dispense bullets.

"You know you're outgunned, Jensen."

"Am I?" The man inquired, rolling his head to relieve some of the pain he was experiencing.

Rayne frowned. The man kept doing this charade. It was pissing him off, considerably.

"Rayne, don't let him turn the tables on you, just shoot him and get this shit over with," Lara reviewed.

Adam reached for an EMP grenade. Rayne's arm lifted. The tall man staggered back. The explosion of the weapon was drowned out by the aircraft. Adam's body went rigid when the projectile shattered on impact, spreading explosively inside of his abdomen. Rayne hadn't been fast enough. The Emp fell with the man, blinding the surrounding company and agitating the huffing and puffing beasts that were watching him.

The animals seized on the black asphalt while Rayne and his men shied away, receiving the weakening affects as well. Adam heard the second explosion, far greater than the one that had downed him. Staring up at the sky, he had seen the projectile soar out of his sight. Shortly after, the shrapnel fell and a billowing wall of flames flashed over him. The aircraft spiraled down into the facility, rocking the foundation of the plant.

He attempted to move, but he couldn't. The pain was too great. He soon found himself rasping for air. The gun was one he had no association with. Something new, possibly, that Rayne had privately developed himself. It had pierced through his combat suit with its explosive impact, puncturing any vital organs he had with its second release. Well, it wasn't too bad. He could still breathe, but the pain and the shutting down part was screwing that natural flow up.

Rayne drew up and turned. A gaping hole, licking and pouring with fingers of flames glared back at the man. His attention was on the soldier who was lowering the bazooka from their shoulder. Gun's clicked and the soldier found himself surrounded with the men that were still able to stand on their two feet.

"You've got a lot of balls, you son of a bitch!"

"Maybe the daughter, but not the son," the soldier stated.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you?"

The soldier removed his helmet. A blue halo poured from the helmet until it was lowered to reveal a face surging with blue faults in ebony skin. Eyes spewing a laser beam so blue a headache from hell or worse registered in an instant and levitating blue braids that slithered from the cornrows on ebony head.

The older man adopted a bewildered expression.

"What's wrong "Daddy"?! Wasn't expecting your DAUGHTER to show up to the family-get -together?"

"How…in the hell….did you even get in here?" Rayne stooped for his rifle.

"Ah-ah, old man."

An expansive roar came from the pitch black truck and vehicle garage. The white spector billowed out of the darkness, splintering the black and yellow guard barriers, flailing away the tiny little bugs that plagued the general area. Rayne was seized and glared at. The jaws of the beast parted and the man was deafened and disoriented with a resentful roar. He was crushed and chucked at his own building.

The impact was forceful enough that Rayne's inertia destroyed the wall and he tumbled on inside, crashing and whatnot. Cori smirked in satisfaction. Lara drew up her weapon from where she lay, but very subtly. The Medusa hissed and her snake-like braids flared out to their full length. Her venom was injected into the eye sockets of the foolish woman. Lara recoiled with a scream. She rolled away, hands digging at her own facial orifices to equalize the pain somehow.

Cori removed each helmet, digging her slender hands into the faces and eyes of each soldier, forcing her energy into their system until they literally fried inside. She wanted to make sure each man was dead. The men didn't deserve to live through the victory Rayne had planned. She restocked on weapons and ammo, tearing out of the soldier suit she had borrowed.

Kubwa loomed over Adam's wounded body, inspecting him with great care. Snorting in the man's face didn't seem to do the trick. He had to make sure he was either dead or alive to determine his next move. The pink nostrils flared over the man's face, quivering to pick up the slightest force of a breath. When the man didn't respond, his arms were crucified to the ground by massive hand-paws. A frustrated roar sparked the man back to life. Adam panted and wheezed urgently, swallowing in fear to see the great white beast about to consume him.

"Kubwa," he rasped. "Don't make me shoot you." Adam attempted to move his arms, but they would not budge.

The dog's head dipped at the man and Adam turned his head away when the saliva showered him. The next sensation he felt was strange in his state of heightened fear. He was too afraid to bother to depict what it was. It was warm; it smothered him and drenched him frequently with each application. It was soft and smooth like velvet.

"Kubwa!" Cori cried. She rushed under the dog's lower body to shove herself up into the dog's throat. "You're smothering him! Can't you see he can't breathe?! Watch your brothers!"

The beast groaned in rue, hobbling out of the way. No, he hadn't meant to suffocate the man, but he wasn't breathing! Adam's head was cradled in the glowing blue hands and turned to face Cori. The man trembled with gasps of air.

"You're scaring me, handsome. How bad is it? You feeling it?"

Adam took his time regaining his breaths. "What took you so damn long?" he said in a pained voice.

Cori smiled. "Mmmm, I dunno, maybe I wanted to see you get shot."

"I'll shoot you and the damn mutt for that stunt!"

"Easy!" Cori held the man steady while she examined his lower body. "I'm kidding. I had to do it right. Took you long enough to piece everything together."

Adam swallowed in pain. He was slowly shedding sweat from the stress his body was experiencing. Cori felt responsible for his sacrifice and the pain he was going through now.

"Handsome, stay with me." Yeah, the man's physical body was running through the options of possibly shutting down all together. "Dammit, Adam, stay with me," Cori whispered. She sought for something to clot the wound that plagued the man's lower body.


	35. Chapter 35

"The dogs, they-they're l-like him!" Adam attempted to get up. "We can't st-stay here."

The man's being was gently shoved back down.

"What are you doing?" he whimpered.

"Adam, you need help. This is not a normal wound you have. It's critical. You're sweating, you're breathing is irregular."

"I'll rest when that bastard is dead!"

"If that's what will make you stay down. I'll do the chore myself. Kubwa!" Cori stroked back the man's hair, searching for the beast. "Kubbers?" She stood with a horrid cry. "Kubwa!"

The mutt rested on his side, behind the bodies of his brothers. He grunted, weakly when the woman embraced his hulking neck, at least, what she could of it. Through the shaggy fur and the thick muscle, the dog squished like any other dog to some extent.

"Baby, what's wrong with you? Your pulse isn't right, either." The woman moved to the mutt's snout and pried his eyes open with her hands.

Kubwa growled, reaching up with a hand paw to knock the woman away. She deflected the great hand paw and it sluggishly struck the asphalt.

"That son of a bitch! He's killing both of them! I should have planned for this! Dammit! I wish this wasn't a side effect of the stupid bond," the woman spat. She stormed over to Adam to make sure he was still alive. The man was strong. Very strong-willed like the dog. "Handsome, retract your visors."

The tall man did not respond.

"Adam!"

A harsh slap jolted the man back into consciousness.

"Re-tract-your-visors!"

The black shades flicked back into the man's temples and Cori studied his lulling green, augmented eyes. In sorrow, she wondered what color they used to be.

"Rest. I'm going to end this once and for all."

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Don't plan on it." Cori stood. She jogged over to the defeated dog.

The small surface of human hands touched the fuzzy animal. The familiar touch comforted him and the beast whined to himself. He didn't know what was wrong, exactly, but it was not a good thing.

"I'm sorry, fuzz-butt," the morose voice told him. "This is going to hurt. I don't know how much, though."

The small hands clenched the dog's flesh. Blue faults became a fire under the white fur of the dog. Cori dropped to her knees from her strain. She ignored the yowl from the beast. Adam's limp body responded with a jerk. He gasped in agony, himself, from some strange energy rush that consumed him.

Once the flow of energy spread to its appropriate source, the woman fell back and rested. Glowing blue eyes observed the night sky and her chest rose and fell somewhat rapidly. Would she die right here? Would Rayne be finished and handsome rescued to safety? She wondered if the amount of energy she had poured into the beast was enough. She was rather puzzled it had drained her this much. Why? Oh…now it made sense. Her eyes drifted closed.

She didn't know how long it had been before a very soft, wet, and warm surface was running over her face, pulling her out of her weak state. She was nudged, quite forcefully as well with something very large.

"Kubwa…"

He confirmed his presence with a groan from his gut. "Get up. The man is dying," the grungy voice declared.

"I know," she weakly said. "He'll be fine, now, though. For a little bit." Her eyes opened to be squeezed shut again when the pink tongue flicked from the dog's mouth again, that hovered over her. "Stop it! I can't-I can't get up if you slobber me to death!"

The dog suppressed his attack and the woman was pulled to her feet by a great hand-paw. Her middle was nuzzled with a pink nose. Her glowing hands placed themselves on the nose. Blue faults broke across the white snout from her blue hands. Here she stood, wedged in between the hand-paw and the nose, receiving energy from the being she had given it to. It was cut short when the dog pulled away with a growl.

"Go! Leave, now!" he snarled.

Cori did so, but not without using her new energy to drag the man to safety within the darkness of the garage tunnel he had originally came out of. "Handsome, please stay alive. You've made it this far."

"Are you still talking? Get the hell out of here and kill that bastard. I'd like to get the fuck home!"

She smiled in some reassurance. The man sounded more pissed off at this point, which was actually helping him to fight the effects of the gunshot, but she didn't know how long. Yes, she had to get the hell out of there and kill the bastard. For the dog's sake and Adam's she had to. Handsome was getting weaker all the time. That did not bode well for the dog and Kubwa needed to stay alive so he could keep fighting and help them finally escape.

The damned gun that had defeated the tall man was scooped from the asphalt and cocked. That bastard would suffer the same fate as the tall man, but worse. Her body swelled with blue light until her eye's radiated a refulgent white. Her braids flowed with white light and so did her energy veins that ran under her skin. That bastard was dead.

The foot and a half steel door violently warped in on itself. The woman, with gun in hand, stormed in. The wreckage of the air craft still swelled with fire.

"RAAAAYNEEE!" Her furious voice echoed throughout the facility. "ANSWER ME! I know you're not dead! You always were hard to fucking kill!"

"Kubwa!"

The mutt cantered over to his close friend and yowled at him. "Yes, Adam?"

"Are they…are they dead?"

"Who?"

"Your damn brothers." Adam glanced at a hand that had placed itself in his wound. "Why am I still alive?"

"Our bond," the dog explained. A great pink tongue lapped the man's hand clean of his life force.

"God-Stop!" Adam cringed when the pink tongue found his wound and proceeded to lick it clean as well. "Dammit, Kubwa, stop!"

"My saliva has microbes that induce clotting in wounds, Adam. Please, let me help you. I don't know how long this will last."

"What?"

"You and I are one. Cori gave me some of her life energy she possesses."

"I don't…understand. I'm in a lot of pain, it's hard to think. Speak right!"

The dog groaned to himself. Couldn't the tall man process what he was saying well enough? "It's hard to explain. When this is over, you will understand better, I hope. We are one, basically. I'm alive still and I'm well, for now."

"I'll assume I am too…I guess. Now, stop licking me. I don't do that shit."

Kubwa's maw was shoved away from the man and he stumbled away. Well, the man was channeling his temporary amount of energy pretty evenly. That was a good sign. The dog glanced over his hulking shoulder at the building. He hoped his woman-human could defeat Rayne. The man could not be killed, it seemed.

The woman froze. She watched the quad-bot and its rocket launchers rise out from behind two smashed crates. "Son of a bitch."

"Target acquired." The machine's turrets pulled in and tucked themselves down into tracts on either side of the bot's head mechanism.

"Shit!" Cori stumbled away, running for cover.

The factory whistled and lit a fire with the rocket projectile. The woman tossed herself under the landing platform just near the door area she had come through. The ground lit up with the falling weapons. Charred concrete was left behind. Damn. That was too close for comfort. Rayne' s doing, no doubt. He was definitely hurt, then. Hurt enough to need a distraction while he concocted something for her demise that would finish this in two blows or less. Whether it was physical or from a distance, he planned to make it count. She had to hurry and down him first before he figured something out.

"Megan," Adam sighed. Would he make it back alive? He didn't know. He felt bearable for now. He didn't want to die. He had thought she had died and left him with no one. No, he wouldn't do the same thing to her. He had to pull through. Like Cori had said, he had made it this far, yes. He was wondering if the bond with the dog was such a good idea, now. Damn dog…this was the dog's fault. Yes, it was his fault and hers too. He wasn't short of the blame himself. Him and his policing instinct. No, it was nobody's fault, but dammit, he wouldn't be here struggling to breathe if it weren't for that woman and her…pet. Her highly intelligent pet that had chosen to bond with HIM of all people. No one else. Why him, again? "Kubwa."

"Kubwa! I need some assistance!" Cori squealed in despair.

"Scanning area for potential threats!"

She could feel the ground reverberate with the steady tromp of the quadbot. It maneuvered painfully slow around obstacles. Cori studied its pattern and moved to the other side of the landing pad. Yes, this would work. She needed something to take it out.

"Fuck. I need an EMP!" After whining with herself in fear, she broke her safety cover and fled. She climbed debri to find long dead bodies of Rayne's soldiers. Maybe, she'd find some useful supplies on them. Handsome had some grenades on him, but she was so caught up on just Rayne, she forgot to think ahead for what he might throw at her. That and, Adam might have needed them for his own use. She…didn't usually do this. Was she scared for once? Hell yeah. Handsome was too. Kubwa was for sure. After all, he was a dog. Rayne was scared as well. Funny, how they all were sharing the same heightened state of mind right now.

Cori tossed aside a wooden crate and crawled in amongst a collapsed office area that had been in the open ground floor. The interior flashed white. The white faded and time slowed. She found herself staring at some papers on the floor. How had she gotten here? Her arms whipped about and she heard a familiar voice in her ear. The cold barrel of the gun rested against her left temple and she struggled against his arm that was contracted against her throat like concrete.

"Are you really this goddamn stupid, girl? Are you?!"

Cori winced and gasped for air. "Are you?! Did you really think you could tame him?!"

"He IS MINE!"

Cori smirked. A creepy crawly sensation made its way into the restrictor's arms and he cried out. Cori was released. A gun was brought to attention and aimed at her apprehender. The man shook his arms, trying to get rid of the crawling blue energy that snaked its way into his body itself.

"Is he yours?" Cori asked. "Hm? You always told me my augmentations had no effect on you. I've realized you've lied. You've lied your white ass all these years! It's a wonder nothing crashed on you sooner, asshole!"

Rayne chuckled to himself. His weapon drew up, fine tuning the woman in his sights.

"Go ahead, call the mutt. See if he listens to you. I mean, he's already been a giant-ass shit. Tossing you across the room seems well bound for a disciplinary action." Cori popped her neck and her fingers flexed around the trigger of the shatter pistol.


End file.
